Gifts of Green
by MissMy80sShows
Summary: Lee and Amanda have a secret, a case, and Christmas on their agenda. What will be unwrapped first? Part 8 of my version of Season 5 COMPLETE 9/12/19
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Amanda! We're going to be late if you don't come down now," Lee called up the stairs. He was pacing the foyer waiting impatiently.

Dotty stood in the doorway, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Lee, you know pacing isn't going to get her moving any faster. She'll be down when she's down," she reasoned.

Lee looked up at Dotty with a small smile, "I know…it's just this appointment is important and I would hate to be late."

"I thought this was just another follow up appointment?" Dotty questioned.

Lee stammered, "Well, it is…which is why it's so important, you know? I mean, we want to make sure everything is fine…and make sure that all the tests are fine… and…" He stopped when he heard the door at the top of the stairs close. "Amanda! You're ready. Good. Great. Okay, we can go now." He took a step closer to Dotty and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Dotty!"

Amanda descended the stairs, wearing a light blue dress with a white blazer. "Amanda! That dress is adorable! Is it new?" Dotty commented.

"Um, yes Mother. I saw it in the store when I was exchanging Jamie's shirt," Amanda explained. She ran her hands down the lapels of the blazer, smoothing any wrinkles. "We have a meeting after this appointment so I thought this would be the right thing to wear," she added.

Lee offered her his hand to help her down the remaining steps before heading out the front door. "Dotty, you sure you don't mind picking the boys up this afternoon? This meeting might get a little long and if we get hung up at the doctor's office it may be even longer."

Dotty pushed him gently outside as she said, "I told you before, my grandsons are never a bother. Now, go!"

Amanda smiled weakly as she replied, "Thank you, Mother. I'll call you later." Together, Lee and Amanda walked to his car, where he opened the door for her. "I hate not telling her the truth," Amanda whispered just loud enough for him to hear as she sat down.

Lee jogged around to the driver's side and climbed in. "I know, I know, but we said until we had all the answers we weren't going to tell her. Dr. Johansen said after today's appointment-" Lee began.

"I know, I know. After today's appointment, we would know what our next steps are. I'm just nervous, you know," Amanda admitted.

Lee held her hand in his as he drove away and assured her, "I know. So am I." He brought her fingers to his lips and looked lovingly at her. They held hands tightly the rest of the ride to the hospital and Dr. Johansen's office. Lee pulled into a parking spot near the door but before exiting the car, he turned to face her and asked, "You ready?"

Amanda nodded, "As ready as I'm going to be. Let's go get this over with."

Several minutes later, after checking in with the nurse, Amanda sat with a stack of papers, answering question after question. "Why could they possibly need to know how my paternal great-great-grandfather died? Or how old I was when I had my first eye exam? Really, who makes up these questionnaires?" she muttered under her breath.

Lee chuckled and said, "How about this one? Have you been to any foreign countries where the individuals you've been in contact with have not been vaccinated in the last six months?"

"Seriously? How am I supposed to know that?" Amanda exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.

"Mrs. Stetson?" the nurse called from the open door.

"Right here," Amanda stated as she stood slowly. Lee bounced out of his seat and fell into step beside her.

The nurse glared at him and asked, "Who are you?"

Amanda looked at Lee then back at the nurse and explained, "He's my husband."

"And he's coming with you?" the stern looking nurse demanded.

"Hell, yes, I'm going with her!" Lee exclaimed loudly. He was quickly becoming annoyed by the nurse's attitude.

The nurse took one look at him, smiled and stated, "We just like to verify no one is entering under duress. You understand that, don't you?"

Lee shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can you show us where to go, please?"

"First we need to take your vitals, Mrs. Stetson, so if you wouldn't mind stepping here," the nurse indicated a small triage area. There she took Amanda's blood pressure, drew several small vials of blood, weighed her and checked her height as well. "Now, if you'll follow me to the exam room, I'll have you get changed before the procedure."

"Procedure? Is that what they call this?" Lee muttered beside Amanda as they followed the nurse. He was rewarded with a swift backhand to his stomach. He simply side-eyed Amanda, the muscle in his cheek twitching nervously.

The nurse held her hand to the side, indicating the room they were to enter. Once inside, she handed Amanda a flowered blue johnny, stating, "Take everything off, put this on."

"What about…" Amanda started to ask but the nurse abruptly cut her off again, "Everything off, the johnny on. It ties on the side. The technician will be in, in a few minutes." She left the room just as abruptly, closing the door behind her.

Lee stood awkwardly to the side, looking around the room at the strange machines beside the exam table. "I can turn my back," he exhaled nervously.

Amanda rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yes, Sweetheart, because you've never seen me get undressed before. But if it would make you feel better I can pull the curtain."

"No… I mean… I know I've seen you… but, this just feels… different," Lee stammered. He blew out one more breath before saying, "It's fine. I'll sit in that chair until the doctor comes in."

Amanda watched him sit, nervously bouncing one leg as she took off the blazer before handing it to him. He turned and draped it over the chair behind him as she removed her dress, bra, and panties before tugging the johnny around her thin frame. She knotted the ties loosely before folding everything and handing it to Lee who placed the neat pile on the window sill. He reached out and took her hand, pulling her fingers to his lips once more.

"Amanda, whatever we find out today, remember, I love you," Lee whispered against her fingers.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his forehead. Lee released her hand before sliding his arms around her hips in an attempt to pull her closer. "Sweetheart, everything is going to be fine," she tried to assure him.

He looked up at her, his hazel eyes a dark green color, his pupils almost fully dilated in the dim light of the room. "What if it's not? Amanda, I can't lose…" his voice failed him as tears filled his eyes.

Amanda blinked back tears of her own as she whispered, "We're going to be fine. You have to believe that."

Lee buried his face against her midsection as he admitted, "I just hate doctors. I hate hospitals. The last time you were in a hospital there was a machine similar to that one in the room and I…" He choked on the memory of her in the hospital in California, the room filled with strange machines and devices.

"Lee, this is not California. I'm okay, we're going to be okay. I promise you. Everything is going to work out just fine," Amanda assured him as she patted his head and ran her fingers down his hair.

At that point, they heard a soft knock on the door and a young man, approximately thirty years old, wearing small wire-rimmed glasses and a white lab coat stepped into the room. "I'm Dr. Shannon, I'll be doing your exam today before Dr. Johansen joins us," he introduced himself.

Amanda reached out and shook his hand as Lee quickly composed himself and stood. "I'm Amanda Stetson, this is my husband, Lee."

"Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you both." Dr. Shannon gestured to the exam table and explained, "So the way this is going to work, is we will take a few pictures, take some measurements. Make sure everything looks good. Dr. Johansen will come in, review everything and answer any questions you may have."

Amanda nodded in understanding as Lee sank into the chair beside her. He unconsciously reached for her hand as she lay back.

"I'm just going to untie these two ties and we will begin," Dr. Shannon stated and reached for the middle two ties on Amanda's johnny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Shannon grabbed a bottle of gel and held it over Amanda's exposed abdomen. "This might feel a little cold. We try to warm it up but it never seems to get quite warm enough," the young doctor smiled at Amanda.

"It's okay. After the numerous echocardiograms they gave me after my accident in California, I think I'm immune to it by now," Amanda chuckled.

Dr. Shannon wrinkled his forehead, "What kind of accident did you have that required echo's?"

Lee squeezed Amanda's hand and said softly, "My wife was shot by a long range rifle. She almost died. A few…" he paused to swallow the lump that formed in his throat just talking about it as they sat in the exam room, "a few millimeters up or down and she wouldn't be here today. She's very, very lucky."

"Wow. I don't know if I want to apologize or say congratulations. From what it sounds like, you've been through a lot. Hopefully, we can make this easy. So, I'm going to do a few preliminary measurements as I don't see any in your chart. I'll do my best to identify everything for you and Dr. Johansen has asked for a few additional pictures as well," Dr. Shannon stated. He placed the round transducer device on her skin and began to move it around, adjusting the focus on the machine. "Okay, so this is your liver. I'm going to measure that first." He got quiet as he punched a few buttons on the machine, moved the transducer around, hit a few more then nodded in confirmation. "Okay, now let's find your kidneys," he said. He got quiet again as he repeated the same procedure. He moved lower and began to identify other organs, "Here is your right ovary…. And the left one…." he said before measuring each one. "And here is your spleen…." he rambled softly. "Almost done…." he stated.

Lee nervously watched as the doctor tipped his head from one side to the other, quietly taking measurements without identifying anything else. He looked at Amanda who's expression was a mirror of his own. Eyebrows high, she turned back and asked, "Dr. Shannon, is everything okay?"

Dr. Shannon looked up at them, confused, "Um, yeah… it's just… well, I wasn't expecting this. This wasn't in your chart."

"What wasn't in her chart?" Lee demanded. "Dammit! I want to know, what wasn't in her chart?!"

"I… I… shouldn't say anything until Dr. Johansen confirms. So I need to finish measuring for him. He'll be in shortly. I'm… I'm sorry," Dr. Shannon stuttered, suddenly afraid of Lee's outburst.

Amanda rubbed Lee's hand with her own, trying to soothe him, "Sweetheart, I'm sure he would tell us if he could but if Dr. Johansen wants to explain everything himself, then we need to be patient."

"All right, all right," Lee agreed. He ran his hand through his hair nervously as he apologized, "I'm sorry. I just hate this."

"Well, the good news is everything I see looks good, all the measurements look good so let me go find Dr. Johansen for you," Dr. Shannon stated. He handed Amanda a wet cloth, "You can wipe some of that gel off if you'd like. Dr. Johansen will want to take a look himself to confirm what I saw though so just be prepared." He stood, washed his hands at the small sink in the corner before drying them and stepping out into the hallway.

Lee stood and began pacing the room, his anxiety level creeping higher and higher with each passing minute. "What is taking this doctor so long?" he lamented.

"Lee, Sweetheart, come sit with me, please," Amanda requested softly.

Lee slumped into the chair beside her, taking her small hand in his. He leaned forward and sighed, "I'm sorry. I know this must hard for you, too"

Amanda pushed herself into a seated position on the table and reached over to touch Lee's face. She lifted his chin with her fingers and reminded him, "I love you. We will get through this, together, whatever it is."

Several minutes later, they heard a soft knock on the door before it swung open. Dr. Johansen, a tall, muscular man stepped into the room. He was wearing a blue striped shirt with khaki pants and a bright pink bow tie. "Amanda!" he exclaimed with a smile as he stepped deeper into the small exam room.

"Hello, Dr. Johansen," Amanda replied softly.

"Lee," Dr. Johansen nodded as he extended his hand. After a brief handshake, Dr. Johansen sat on the small stool beside the exam table. "So, Amanda, how are you feeling today?"

"Tired. And to be honest, with the way Dr. Shannon rushed out of here, I'm a little scared," she admitted. Lee couldn't hide the look of fear that flashed over his face.

Dr. Johansen patted her hand and said reassuringly, "Don't be scared. I am going to review the images Dr. Shannon had questions about and then we'll go over the results today, okay?" Amanda squeezed Lee's hand before nodding at the doctor. "All right, I'm sure Dr. Shannon already apologized about the gel being cold. If it was uncomfortable, I can run some hot water over it, see if that helps," he offered.

"No, it wasn't bad," Amanda insisted. She inhaled as the cool gelatinous liquid hit her skin once again. She settled back, still holding Lee's hand in hers.

"Uh huh, all measurements are correct," Dr. Johansen confirmed as he moved the wand across her exposed skin. "And I'd like to get one more measurement here…." The doctor got quiet for a few minutes as he checked another measurement. He scratched his head, opened her chart and jotted down a few notes before standing. "I just want to check on the results of your blood test so hang tight for a few minutes, please." He left the room, leaving Lee and Amanda alone once again, still awaiting answers.

"What is going on? Why are they both being so cryptic?" Lee questioned. "I mean, if it's bad news, why can't they just tell us?"

"I'm sure they are both just being cautious. Dr. Johansen did say I may develop some complications because of the shooting, so maybe this is one of those things," Amanda reasoned.

"But I don't understand," Lee groaned, dropping his head. "I just want some answers, that's all. I just want to know that my wife is going to be okay. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Oh, Sweetheart," Amanda crooned. She squeezed his hand to her lips, kissing his fingers, trying to give him the strength she wasn't sure she had either.

The door opened again and Dr. Johansen along with Dr. Shannon stepped back into the room. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I just needed to be sure the blood tests were congruent with what we're seeing," he explained.

"Well, I'd like some answers, dammit!" Lee snapped.

"Lee!" Amanda hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just want to know everything is going to be all right," Lee apologized.

Dr. Johansen smiled and nodded sympathetically, "I can understand that. With your wife's recent accident, we want to be sure that we are proceeding with caution. We will be monitoring her continuously. Now, I know that doesn't sound reassuring but I can give you something that does."

Dr. Shannon applied the transducer to Amanda's skin once more as Dr. Johansen flipped a switch on the machine. The room was suddenly filled with a fast, fluttering, rushing sound.

"What the hell is that?" Lee questioned, his eyes wide.

Dr. Johansen smiled as he said, "That is the strong sound of your baby's heartbeat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Amanda? Is that you?" Dotty called when Amanda and Lee stepped into the house.

"Yes, Mother," Amanda called back. She turned to Lee and whispered softly, "Are you ready to tell her?"

"Amanda, I-" Lee began but Dotty cut him off as she darted out into the foyer.

"Amanda, I hope you don't have plans for tonight because I have the perfect girls night for us!" Dotty exclaimed, waving a colorful piece of paper in her hand.

Amanda laughed at her mother's obvious enthusiasm, "Mother, what has you so excited?"

"Well, Edna Gilstrap and I met at the beauty parlor today and while we were there, under the dryers you know…you know, I never understood why they charge an extra five dollars to sit under a giant blow dryer. I mean, it's not like someone is standing there drying my hair so why should I have to pay extra? Really? You think they could explain that better," Dotty rambled. She folded her arms across her chest as she contemplated who she could complain to.

"Mother, what happened while you were at the beauty parlor?" Amanda laughed.

Dotty looked up at Amanda, confused then suddenly remembered the paper in her hand. "The flyer!" she exclaimed loudly.

"The flyer? What flyer?" Amanda laughed. Lee simply stood, shaking his head. He still hadn't managed to wrap his head around Dotty and her flights of fancy.

"This flyer! It's a fundraiser for tonight. It's a charitable bingo night!" Dotty shook the bright colored paper at Amanda. "So, tonight, Amanda, it's girls night! You and me! And it's all for a good cause."

Amanda took the sheet from Dotty's hand and read it. She glanced over at Lee then said, "It's a fundraiser for Judge Sheila Green. She's running for election to be a court judge in the 6th Circuit. All the proceeds will go directly to her campaign fund."

"Yeah, I read that in the paper. She's one of the first to announce her candidacy, although, the special election isn't being held until the spring," Lee nodded.

Dotty nodded enthusiastically, "And it's the perfect night for Amanda and me to go out. You and the boys will have to fend for yourselves!"

Lee laughed, "I don't think that will be a problem, Dotty. Besides, Jamie has his self-defense class tonight."

Dotty clapped her hands excitedly, "Good! Then it's settled." She turned to walk back into the kitchen then stopped and asked, "Amanda, how was your appointment this morning?"

Amanda smiled then looked at Lee before turning back to her mother, "It was good, Mother, I'm-"

"Feeling much better! The doctor said there was nothing to worry about," Lee interrupted her.

"See! I told you! All you needed was a little faith, Amanda. A little faith goes a long way!" Dotty exclaimed as she walked back into the kitchen.

Amanda turned to Lee and frowned. "Lee, what was that all about?" she questioned him.

Lee shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm just not ready to tell her yet."

Amanda took his hand and pulled him into the office, closing the door behind them tightly. "Now, what do you mean, you're not ready to tell her yet? It's not like we're going to be able to keep this a secret much longer."

Lee sat down in one of the chairs and dropped his head into his hands as he said, "I know, I know, I just want to wait. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around this and then to tell Dotty…I just need a little time."

Amanda knelt on the floor between his legs to make eye contact with him. "Sweetheart, I know this seems overwhelming to you."

"Overwhelming? Amanda, I'm scared as hell," Lee admitted.

Amanda stood and put her arms around Lee's shoulders as she whispered," I'm a little scared too, but I'm also excited."

Lee looked up at her, his hazel eyes soft as he said, "You are?"

Amanda touched his face gently and said, "I am excited because you are going to be a wonderful father. You already are to Philip and Jamie and I've seen how you were with baby Charlie." Amanda straightened up fully, Lee's arms still slung around her.

Lee gently touched her belly and asked, "You think so? You think I'm ready for this?"

Amanda touched his head, ran her hands through his hair lovingly as she assured him, "You're going to be great."

"Well, then I think we should tell your mother and the boys together, over a special dinner tomorrow night," Lee nodded.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Sweetheart. Now, let's head up and get changed before Mother comes to find us and wonders why we're hiding in here."

Lee stood slowly and pulled Amanda into his arms. He kissed her softly at first, increasing pressure gently until Amanda sighed happily, relaxing against him. "I love you, Mrs. Stetson," Lee whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Daddy Stetson," Amanda teased before stepping away. "Are you sure you'll be okay with the boys tonight?"

Lee smiled and pulled the office door open, "The boys and I will be fine. How about you and Dotty? You feeling up for playing bingo tonight?"

"Lee, I'll have you know, this isn't going to be your 'play at home with the kids' type of bingo. Mother used to play every week at the local church. There could be some pretty big jackpots," Amanda informed him.

"Big jackpots? Amanda, I highly doubt a ten or twenty dollar payout is considered big," Lee rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get a drink, you want one?" he asked as he moved in the direction of the kitchen as Amanda moved to the stairwell.

"I think you should ask Mother about the payouts while I get changed. I'll be down in a minute," Amanda informed him.

She climbed the stairs while Lee walked into the kitchen and asked, "Dotty, can you settle something for me? Amanda and I were discussing the payouts at these bingo halls."

"Lee, the payouts are so great! The last time I played I won five hundred dollars on a coverall and over seven hundred dollars on a fifty-fifty game!" Dotty announced.

"Five hundred…Dotty, where were you playing, Vegas?" Lee asked completely shocked.

Dotty laughed lightly as she waved her hand, "No, no, no, it was at our local church. They run a bingo hall every week to help raise money for the parochial school. You see, the bingo games themselves simply pay the payouts, the pull-tab games, what they call the charity games, are what they use for fundraisers. Then they have raffles and all sorts of goodies."

Lee nodded, leaned forward on his elbows, then asked, "So tell me, what did you do with all your winnings?"

"Well," she said before leaning closer to Lee, "Don't tell Amanda but I used some of it to pay off the boys' braces for her. She never even knew. She thought they simply made a mistake in her payment plan."

Lee smiled and shook his head, "And you never told her."

"Nope! And neither will you!" Dotty insisted with a finger pointed in his direction. "Amanda's been there for me since her father died, so, the least I could do was help her out here and there. She's been such a hard worker ever since she got that job at IFF and we still had a few times where finances were extra tight. When I could help her, I would."

"Mother! You help me out every day with the boys, the housework, making dinner. I never wanted to take money from you," Amanda exclaimed from the doorway.

Dotty put her hands on Amanda's shoulders, pulled her in close for a hug then asked, "How long have you been standing there, Darling?"

"Long enough to know I should probably thank you more than I already do!" Amanda stated.

"I don't do those things for a thank you, Amanda. I help you because you're my daughter and I love you," Dotty reminded her.

Amanda kissed her mother's cheek and replied, "I love you, Mother. Now, what time do we need to leave tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do you think, Mother, fifteen or eighteen cards?" Amanda asked as they stood in line to pay.

"Hmm, how about fifteen? We don't know how this caller runs and I don't want to get behind," Dotty decided.

"Two fifteens, please," Amanda requested when they reached the cashier.

"Daubers?" the cashier asked. "They're two for one for the small ones or one dollar each for the larger ones. Bags can be found down at the end, along with tape to secure the bag to the edge of the table. We have two fifty-fifty games tonight, yellow and red sheets. And a game sheet can be found just past the raffle table. Good luck!"

"Wow, they have this organization down pat," Amanda commented. They passed through the line, collecting their sheets, additional game cards and even purchased a few raffle tickets.

"Well, maybe we'll do well tonight. I have a good feeling about this, especially where the doctor said you're going to be fine," Dotty exclaimed. She scanned the room for two empty seats, exhaling loudly. "Oh, look! There's Edna and Phyllis. It looks like they saved us seats!" She pulled Amanda through the narrow rows of tables and chairs until they reached her friends.

"Hello, Mrs. Gilstrap, Mrs. Fieldman," Amanda said politely.

"Amanda! We're so glad you could make it. When Dotty suggested this, I wasn't sure you'd be able to take the time off work to come. She tells us how busy you are all the time," Edna smiled as Dotty and Amanda sat down.

Amanda smiled shyly, "I'm glad I could come, too. Lee and the boys will have fun tonight, I'm sure."

"That's Amanda's handsome new husband," Edna informed Phyllis. "Where did you ever meet such a dashing man?" she asked.

Amanda blushed, "We met at work actually."

"He's Amanda's boss," Dotty stated matter-of-factly. She pulled out the game sheet and began reading off the different types of games. "Amanda! I don't believe it! It says here, they'll be running these bingo nights twice a week until the end of January. And they have two progressive jackpots that will increase by six hundred dollars each night until either someone wins the pot or it maxes out at three thousand dollars! Three thousand…do you know what we could do with that much money?"

Amanda chuckled, "Yes, Mother, I have a few ideas of what we could do with that much money."

She carefully laid her cards out before her, taped the discard bag between her and Dotty and began daubing the fifty-fifty cards.

"So, Lee was your boss?" Phyllis asked. "How long was it before things changed between the two of you, hmmm?" The older woman leaned on one elbow, resting her chin in her hand as she waited for an answer.

Amanda looked up and paused mid daub. She smiled and explained, "Well, we became friends almost instantly. But things didn't really change until about a year ago."

"Oh, yes, that whole mess," Edna nodded knowingly. "Tell us all the details," she inquired.

Amanda looked down at her partially dot covered sheet and shook her head, "I don't want to bore you with all the details. But I will say, Lee has become a wonderful stepfather to the boys. We're so lucky to have him."

"No!" Dotty announced. "He's lucky to have all of us. That poor man has almost no other family, no siblings, and he grew up with his uncle that was a career military man."

"No family? The military?" Edna and Phyllis cried. "That poor man indeed," Edna added.

Before anyone had a chance to respond, the caller took his place at the bingo machine and announced, "I'm Darren, I'll be your caller for this evening. Our first three games this evening will be our admission games. Each game is worth one hundred dollars each. After our admission games, I'll explain the remaining game pots for the evening. Miss Green wants to thank everyone for coming out to help support her. She'll be coming around selling some pull-tabs so feel free to say hello or if you'd like to give her an additional donation, it would be greatly appreciated. I'm going to ask everyone to keep their chatter to a minimum and if you do have bingo, please raise your hand when you call it out loudly and someone will be over to verify your card. Now, let's begin!"

"Good luck, ladies," Dotty declared just before the first ball was called.

Soon, the four ladies were lost in concentration as one game blended into the next and the hours passed. During the three short intermissions, Amanda made a trip to the ladies' room. When she stood for her third trip, Dotty raised an eyebrow. "Mother, I'm fine. I've been drinking tea all night so what do you expect?" Amanda asked, hoping she sounded convincing. Dotty simply waved her hand indifferently.

When Amanda disappeared into the hallway, Dotty leaned close to Edna and whispered, "I think something's going on and Amanda's not telling me."

Edna looked at the doorway Amanda had just disappeared through and whispered back, "Like what? She's been acting fine all evening."

Dotty shook her head, "I don't know, but something just doesn't feel right. Amanda's hiding something, I'm sure of it. You don't think…" Dotty paused to look over her shoulder at the doorway, "You don't think the doctor told her something different, do you?"

"Dotty, I think you're reading too much into nothing," Phyllis stated. She dropped her voice low and said, "She's coming back."

Amanda sat back down beside Dotty who was now studying her cards intently, "Only a few games left, Mother. Are you feeling lucky still?"

"Don't say never until the last ball's been called, Amanda," Dotty sang with a grin on her face. The group focused on their cards again.

"Oh…I only need one more," Phyllis whispered. She eyed the screen above where the image of the balls was projected.

"B ten," Darren the caller announced.

"There it is! BINGO!" Phyllis waved her arm to get the attention of the workers.

A large hulk of a man with long, stringy hair stood beside her. "Where is it?" he mumbled.

"Right here! This one!" Phyllis pointed at the colorfully daubed card. The man read back the numbers and verified Phyllis did indeed win, along with three other players. "Well, twenty-five dollars is better than nothing," she declared after she was handed her winnings. She immediately put the cash in her wallet and continued to play, hoping for a second win before the night was over.

A few minutes later, the last ball was called and Darren announced the evening was over. He also announced the donation total for the evening was reaching well over seventeen thousand dollars.

"That's a wonderful total for one evening," Amanda said as she and Dotty cleared their table of any remaining debris. "It was so nice to see you both again," she said to Edna and Phyllis.

"Well, I hope we can come back again later this week. I feel tonight was just the tip of the iceberg," Edna announced.

Amanda smiled warmly and said, "I'm not so sure I'll be able to come, but I'll bet Mother would love it."

Phyllis pulled Amanda into her arms for a warm hug before she said, "It was so lovely spending the evening with you. Dotty was saying we should get together at the new house, too, before we all get busy with Christmas coming."

"I'd like that very much, Mrs. Fieldman," Amanda replied.

"And when are you going to start calling me Phyllis?" the woman reprimanded Amanda with a smile.

"All right, Phyllis, tell you what. How about you and Edna come over for brunch on Saturday morning? I'll see if I can convince Lee to cook his frittatas for all of us," Amanda suggested.

Phyllis winked at Edna and Dotty and said, "That sounds like a date to me! Now take care of yourself. You know your mother has been worried sick over you. First that bump you took on your head, then that awful infection you had. She said you were getting too thin but I think you look great. Glowing even."

Amanda felt the heat infuse her cheeks as she blushed. "Thank you, Phyllis. I'm feeling much better, too. I guess I just needed time to get better, that's all. We'll see you on Saturday."

Dotty hugged Edna goodbye just before they climbed into the car. "Mother, what was that all about?" Amanda looked at Dotty, her brow furrowed.

"What was what all about?" Dotty asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Phyllis? The looks you gave me each time I went to use the ladies room?" Amanda reminded her.

Dotty's mouth dropped open slightly before she said, "Amanda, I can't help but be worried about you, that's all. You didn't really tell me what the doctor said today so I'm sorry if my mind has a mind of its own."

"Mother, I'm fine. I promise. There's something Lee and I want to talk to you and the boys about but we want to do it as a family," Amanda replied cryptically as she pulled into traffic.

"I knew it!" Dotty declared. "Something's not right! Tell me, is it bad? Are you going to be all right?"

Amanda concentrated on the cars in front of her as she insisted, "Mother, I'm fine. We'll explain it when we are all together and not a minute before. I promised Lee."

"This sounds like bad news to me, Missy!" Dotty declared. She pressed her lips tightly together and stared out into the streetlight lit neighborhoods as they drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lee straightened his tie in the mirror then slipped his arms into his gun holster before pulling his jacket on. "So you agree, we need to talk to Billy sooner rather than later, right?" he called to Amanda.

Stepping out of the closet, Amanda tugged on the zipper of the skirt she was trying to wear. "I can't believe it. This fit the other day," she muttered. She looked up to see Lee staring at her, "What?"

Lee shook his head and asked again, "We are going to tell Billy, right?"

Amanda sighed and dropped her head as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't feel right telling him before we tell Mother and the boys, Lee, I'm sorry."

Lee sat beside her and took her hand in his, "I know. And we're going to tell them. Tonight, at dinner."

Amanda squeezed his hand gently, "I wish we would've told them yesterday, or this morning even. I hate keeping this a secret, even for a day. This affects their lives just as much as it affects ours."

Lee lifted her chin with his finger and reminded her, "It's going to be all right. It's only a few more hours; that's all. Now, stand up and I'll see what I can do about that zipper for you. Maybe it's just stuck."

"No, it's not stuck, I'm sure of it. I didn't think this would happen this soon. I'm only a little over nine weeks. Nothing fits right, everything is already starting to feel tight. Lee, what am I going to do?" Amanda groaned.

Lee stood and pulled her to her feet. He placed his hand on her stomach where he felt the slightest bump. "I think you look beautiful. You've been so sick, I'm surprised you haven't noticed how loose all your clothes have been getting the last few weeks. What did Dr. Goodman say you lost, almost ten pounds from when you had the accident? For you, that's like losing fifty pounds."

Amanda looked up at the ceiling then back at Lee. "Well, I guess I should find something else to wear to work. Mr. Melrose is expecting you this morning for that conference call and I have a lot of filing to do. The fall security reports need to be finalized and signed off on. I was thinking of asking Tom Edwards if he'd like to help me," Amanda said.

Lee twitched his hands against her stomach protectively, "Amanda, are you sure that's a good idea?"

She placed her hand on the lapel of his jacket, her diamond and wedding band glittering in the light. "Sweetheart, you've seen him around the office. He's completely changed. He's pleasant, helpful. Just the other day he helped Francine carry a few boxes down to storage. I'm glad his hip is healing nicely."

Lee sighed, "I know, he's helped me out a few times too but I don't know what it is. There's that little part of me that can't seem to let go of what he tried to do to you."

Amanda stood higher, draped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek as she assured him, "Well, we're completely spoken for. Even if he doesn't know there's a we. Now, help me out of this skirt so I can find something else to wear."

Led chuckled, "I'll gladly help you out of the rest of your clothes, too, if you'd like and we could just stay here for the rest of the day."

"Nice try, Sweetheart, but Mother is also home today and I don't think you want her coming up to see why we're not leaving for work," Amanda reminded him with a grin.

"I guess not," Lee groaned "but that means you'll have to make it up to me later." He kissed her lips briefly before ticking her zipper down. The skirt began to slide down her body but Lee caught it with one hand, the other one cupping the curve of her bottom. He kissed her again, this time with more passion, his own desire firing up.

Amanda broke the kiss with a loud pop and backed away from him with two steps. "We can't, not now," she reprimanded him with a teasing laugh. She stepped out of her skirt and left Lee standing beside the bed as she disappeared into the closet. "Oh, I know!" She exclaimed her voice muffled. She stepped into the bedroom a minute later wearing a pair of black dress pants. "I almost forget I had a few pairs of these tucked away. They have an elastic waistband in the back so all I need to do is layer my sweater and no one should even notice." She spun around slowly and when Lee nodded in agreement she announced, "Ready to go!"

At the Agency an hour later, Lee sat in Billy's office, listening to the security team in Djibouti explain in detail the infiltration plans for the next several weeks. "Now, what about our man on the inside? Will be he able to help?" Lee interjected.

"Yes, Scarecrow. He's already secured a meeting with their head of command, Dini Kamil for the first phase of our plan. Ahmed is offering Kamil land to air missiles, as well as Heatseekers, in exchange for a half million dollars," the voice on the speaker stated.

"You think he's going to take it?" Lee asked.

"Kamil is constantly looking for weapons, no matter the cost. He'll take the deal," the voice assured him. 'Now, I must go. We will speak again in several days," the voice replied.

Lee stood, "Thank you, Gourad." Billy punched a button on his desk and the crackle of the long distance call ceased.

"Well, what do you think? Can you trust him?" Billy asked.

"Gourad? Yeah, we can trust him. I met him about eight years ago and saved both his wife and daughter from being attacked by some locals. He's never forgotten the look of fear on their faces when we got there," Lee explained.

Billy nodded in understanding at the words Lee wasn't saying. "Good. Well, there's not much else we can do until we hear back from Gourad." He looked out into the bullpen and saw Amanda talking to Tom Edwards. Tom rose slowly from his seat and followed her. "What do you think of Mr. Edwards and his turn around?"

Lee followed his line of sight and said, "You know, I'm surprised. I wasn't sure what to think after that whole mess but I've given him a few things to do and he seems to be coming along."

"And how is Amanda feeling?" Billy asked. He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers awaiting an answer.

"Amanda?" Lee repeated nervously. "She's better. She's feeling better. You know, Billy, I should probably get this tape to Transcription so we can get a copy to Dr. Smyth ASAP." He stood quickly and ejected the tape used to record the phone conversation with Gourad. "I'll see you later," he added. He stepped out into the bullpen and was immediately ambushed by Francine.

"Lee! I'm so glad I caught you," Francine exclaimed. She slipped her hand into Lee's elbow and guided him toward her desk.

"What's up?" Lee asked as she pulled him along.

Francine stopped, reached into a drawer and pulled out a yellow envelope. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Amanda, but I scored two tickets to the Nutcracker this weekend. Is she busy?"

Lee smiled and sat on the edge of her desk and thought for a minute. "No, I don't think so. I'm not aware of anything going on? Where are the seats?"

"We have front row seats on the mezzanine level, center. Best seats in the house," Francine gloated.

Lee shook his head, "And Amanda is going to love them."

"Well, she and I don't get to go out much and I know she's not really into the club scene or embassy parties so this was my next choice. Do you know where she is right now?" Francine asked.

Lee pushed off the desk and gestured to the hall. "She had Edwards in tow, heading toward the elevator. So your guess is as good as mine," he said with a laugh.

"Mr. Stetson?" a timid voice asked from behind them.

Lee turned to see a freshman agent standing near them, nervously holding a piece of paper. "Roxanne, isn't it?" Lee smiled, trying to calm the young agent.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Stetson. You had a call come in while you were in Mr. Melrose's office. I tried to give it to you then but I was told not to disturb you," Roxanne handed Lee the paper.

Lee looked down and read it. "How long ago did this come in?" Lee asked.

"About ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago. I didn't know where Mrs. King was either to give her the message," Roxanne explained apologetically.

Lee snapped the paper against his hand and said, "Francine, I need to use your phone. It's a message from Dotty. Something's happened to Aunt Edna."

Roxanne's face fell, "I'm sorry, Mr. Stetson, sir."

"It's okay, Roxanne. But if you can find my wife, Mrs. Stetson, I'd appreciate it. She might be up in the Q Bureau," Lee stated calmly.

"Um, Mr. Stetson…who's Mrs. Stetson?" Roxanne asked confused.

Francine rolled her eyes at the young agent and said, "Mrs. Stetson is Amanda King. Where have you been? Sheesh, they've been married for what…"

"Two months," Lee inserted.

"Two months now!" Francine repeated.

"I'm sorry, Miss Desmond. I try not to follow the gossip mill around here," Roxanne admitted. "I'll go find Mrs. Ki… Mrs. Stetson."

Lee picked up the phone and dialed the house number. He listened to it ring several times before a breathless Dotty finally answered, "OH Lee! Oh, I'm so glad I finally got in touch with you. They said you were in a meeting and the girl said she didn't know where Amanda was. I just didn't know what else to do!"

"Slow down, slow down, Dotty. Now, tell me what happened," Lee said.

"Aunt Edna slipped and fell on the ice in her driveway. She's at the hospital now. I'm waiting for a cab to take me there. Oh, I hope she's all right. Her neighbor called me just as they were putting her in the ambulance," Dotty cried. From outside she heard the distinctive beep of a car horn. "There's the taxi now. I'll call you later as soon as I know what's going on." She abruptly hung up the phone before Lee had a chance to ask what hospital she was going to.

Lee hung up the phone shaking his head. "Is everything all right?" Francine asked.

"I don't know. Dotty said Aunt Edna slipped on ice in her driveway and fell. They are taking her to the hospital only I don't know which one," he explained.

"Lee? What's going on?" Amanda rushed into the bullpen her face white with fear.

He put his arm around her waist and explained the conversation with Dotty. "I don't know where she's headed though," he finished.

Amanda exhaled loudly, "Knowing Mother, she wrote it all down at home."

"You're right. Francine, can you let Billy know what's going on and Amanda and I went home to see what we can find?" Lee turned to Francine.

"Of course. What about Edwards?" Francine asked Amanda.

"Tom is all set. I have him set up in the conference room, matching up all the security files and boxing everything up," Amanda explained. "He was told to tell Billy when he was done."

Francine pushed her friends toward the double doors, "Go, I'll fill Billy in."

Lee smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Francine. I owe you one."

Francine laughed loudly and said, "You owe me more than one, Scarecrow!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**This chapter rated NC-17. If you are under 18 or are not comfortable please move to the next chapter.**

Lee plopped himself on the couch beside Amanda and sighed. "Well, I'm glad Aunt Edna is going to be fine," he said as he sipped his coffee.

Amanda leaned her head on his shoulder, "Mother was so upset but I'm glad it was just a broken wrist and she'll be able to go home in a few days."

"Why did the doctor keep her again?" Lee blinked, trying to remember what the doctor had said while Dotty clung to him.

"They were concerned her blood pressure was high and her heart was racing," Amanda reminded him.

Lee exhaled, "That was it."

Amanda rubbed his leg with her hand, "Poor Max. He's so confused with Mother being there instead of Aunt Edna. But I do agree, it was best for Mother to stay there instead of putting him in a kennel or trying to bring him here. My allergies would be going crazy."

"That's the cat, right?" Lee leaned to the side to look at Amanda's face.

"Yes, Max is Aunt Edna's fifteen-year-old Maine Coon cat. He's not very friendly, although, he does seem to like my mother," Amanda said. She sighed happily then added, "It's so quiet."

Lee chuckled, "We are pretty lucky, Joe calling when he did. And I'm sure the boys didn't mind the sudden change in plans when he told them he had tickets for the game tonight. If nothing else, he has had impeccable timing lately."

Amanda reached across Lee's lap for the television remote. "I wonder what the weather is going to be tomorrow. I thought I heard possible snow showers." She pressed the on-button and as soon as the screen flickered to life, she turned the volume up.

"And in other news, counterfeit twenty-dollar bills have been used around the area at local shopping centers. The Secret Service along with the FBI and several other government agencies have started investigating, however, the source is unknown at this time," the news anchorman announced.

Lee shook his head, "It never ceases to amaze me how these counterfeiters think they can pull this off."

Amanda shrugged her shoulders and snuggled back against Lee's shoulder. She tucked her hand under his elbow and smiled. She began giggling during a commercial for a Cabbage Patch Kid, "I'm sure glad Phillip and Jamie were too old for those when they first came out a few years ago."

"Amanda, what if we have a girl?" Lee suddenly asked.

Amanda looked up at him, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"I just," Lee paused, "What do I do with a girl?"

Amanda patted his arm and laughed, "Well, when they're babies, they're not much different, but as they get older you can do all the same things you can with the boys."

Lee turned to face her and put his hand on her hip, "But what about all those girlie things, like dance lessons and gymnastics and cheerleading? I don't know anything about that stuff?"

Amanda kissed the tip of his nose and reassured him, "Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'll help you with all the bows and ribbons if that's the case."

"Can we find out? I mean I know we haven't really talked about this much but, I don't know, I think if I knew what we were having it would help," Lee begged.

Amanda kissed his lips and replied, "Well, you know we have to wait a few months for that. We can't find out until I'm at least five or six months along."

"That long?" Lee groaned.

Amanda kissed his lips again and teased, "Tell you what, how about I keep you distracted until then?"

Lee grinned, his dimples deep as he asked, "And how do you think you're going to manage that?"

Amanda kissed one dimple, his lips, then the other, "Well, we could start with tonight. We have the whole house to ourselves thanks to Joe and Carrie."

"And I supposed we could count Aunt Edna in that, too," Lee grinned before sprinkling kisses on Amanda's jawline.

"Oh… yes," Amanda moaned. "We could thank Aunt Edna. And we can't forget Max."

Lee found the sensitive patch of skin on Amanda's neck, just below her ear. "No, no, we can't forget Max." He licked the soft skin with the tip of his tongue before gently blowing on the wetness.

Amanda squeaked with pleasure and pulled Lee down on top of her. She ran her hands up and down his sides, the evidence of his desire quickly hardening against her thigh. She kissed him deeply, her tongue tangling with his leaving them both breathless. "Manda, we should take this upstairs," Lee whispered.

"Uh uh," she replied before she wrapped one leg around his, positioning him between her legs. "Right here," she murmured.

Lee pushed up on his elbows and looked around. "Here? What if someone comes home?" he questioned.

Amanda laughed lightly and pulled him back down to kiss her again. "No one is going to come home. It's late, the boys still have school tomorrow so Joe wouldn't even consider bringing them home now. Oh, and Mother said she forgot her keys. I promised her I'd drop them off tomorrow when I bring her more clothes," she explained.

Lee grinned again as understanding settled in. He rocked his hips once, pressing his sweatpants covered hardness against her. "So, how do you want to do this?" he teased.

Amanda reached around his back and plucked at the waistband of his sweats, "These have to go," she gently commanded.

Lee laughed, his chest rumbling, "I know that. And this has to go," Lee tugged on the tie to her bathrobe until it loosened and fell free. "And this," he continued as he bunched the hem of her nightgown in his fist.

"Then you're going to have to move for a minute," she whispered against his ear before taking the fleshy lobe between her teeth.

Lee groaned and released her gown, pushing off the top of the couch until he was standing. He quickly shed his sweatpants, t-shirt and boxer shorts while Amanda removed her bathrobe, nightgown and cotton briefs. They stood, facing each other, the television flickering colored light on their bare skin.

Lee stepped closer to Amanda and reached out to touch her. He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, following the column on her neck, down the curve of her breast until she gasped. Lee couldn't help notice her breasts seemed fuller than before. He cupped the warm globe in his hand, her areolas darkening instantly, the tips tightening into rosy peaks against her pale, alabaster skin. Amanda moaned with pleasure and ran her hands up his bare chest to link behind his neck. She bit her bottom lip when Lee dropped to a sitting position and pulled her into his lap. Without a word, she kissed him, teased his tongue with her own all the while caressing his chest with one hand.

Lee's hand explored her ribs, his fingertips slowly tracing a path down her side to come to rest on her hip. Amanda's lips traveled down his jawline to his neck, her teeth nipping at the skin covering the tendons in his neck before she found the hollow just below his Adam's apple. She dipped her tongue into the depression, tasting the salt of his skin. Lee gripped her hip tightly, his hips twitching unconsciously with each swipe of her tongue on his skin. "Manda," he breathed. He tried to lay her down on the couch cushion, but Amanda pushed back with a shake of her head. She stood enough to straddle Lee's legs but before she could sink down on his prominent erection, he stopped her. "I don't want to hurt you… or the-" he panted.

"You won't. Please," Amanda assured him. She pressed her forehead to his and waited for him to acknowledge her plea.

"Are you sure?" Lee looked up, his hazel eyes wide, his pupils fully dilated in the dim light.

Amanda took his face in her hands and kissed him softly before arching her back and sinking down, sheathing him in her wet, velvety depths. Her body shook with anticipation before she began to move. She rode him slowly, her lips never leaving his as she rolled her hips, each time she felt him fill her body. Amanda panted softly as she neared her peak.

"I love you," Lee whispered against her lips as he strained to hold back his own release until she found hers. He wrapped his arms around her back, his hands splayed across her skin. When her movements began to hitch, he gently thrust his hips upward. Amanda panted louder as he pumped his hips faster, until she finally cried out, her body tightening up around him, pulling him over the edge with her. He continued rolling his hips, emptying himself into her hot passage until he was spent.

When Amanda collapsed against his shoulder, she whispered huskily, "I love you, too." Her body continued to twitch and shake for several minutes, Lee still buried deep inside. He eventually shifted enough to slip free from her body, but his hands continued to stroke her back. "Sweetheart, we should head up to bed," she whispered softly.

"You need some help?" Lee teased. Amanda shook her head, still resting against his shoulder. Slowly, she pushed away to stand but not before kissing Lee once more. Lee held her head with one hand, teasing her lips with his tongue. "I'll turn off the TV, lock up, and meet you up there," he said softly.

Amanda kissed him passionately once more and stated, "Don't be too long." She slipped her arms into her robe and gathered up her nightgown and panties. She tossed Lee's boxer shorts at him but took his t-shirt and sweatpants with her.

"Amanda, I'm going to need those," Lee tried but Amanda just laughed as she climbed the stairs. "Amanda?"

"I said, don't be long," she called back. Lee heard their bedroom door open as he checked the locks on the doors. He set the alarm code after turning off the television and took the stairs two by two. He found Amanda waiting for him on the bed, wearing nothing but her robe still. He tilted his head and looked at her.

"You didn't think that was it, did you?" Amanda winked at him. When Lee clapped his hands together and growled, her eyes grew large and when he ran across the room she laughed wholeheartedly. She rolled to the side when he launched himself onto the bed beside her.

"So, Mrs. Stetson, you ready for round two already?" Lee teased, pulling her into his arms.

"Only two?" Amanda blinked innocently. Lee threw his head back and laughed loudly before he began his assault on her senses once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Billy leaned out of his office door, searching the bullpen. "Amanda, I need to see you in my office, please," he called when he finally spotted her.

"Yes, sir. Right away, Mr. Melrose," Amanda called back. She handed another agent a file folder and said, "Can you be sure Beamon gets this?" The agent nodded, stood and left his desk, the file folder in hand. Billy held the door open for her as she stepped inside. "Good morning, sir," she greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Amanda," Billy replied, returning her smile with one of his own. He gestured to the chairs opposite his desk before sitting down in his own leather desk chair. "Tell me, what have you heard about the counterfeit money that's been popping up all over town recently?" he asked.

Amanda shook her head slowly, "Nothing much, sir, other than what they've mentioned on the news."

Billy handed her a sheet of computer paper with a list of store names and shops. "Here is a list of every location that reported receiving counterfeit twenty-dollar bills. I'd like you to interview the shopkeepers, see if they noticed anything suspicious in the last few days. Any nervous patrons, that kind of thing," he instructed.

"Yes, sir. I'll do that right away," Amanda stood.

"Why don't you take Edwards with you," he stated. Amanda turned her head and raised her brow. "He looks like he could use some time outside of these walls," Billy decided.

"Of course, Mr. Melrose. I'll just let Lee know," Amanda agreed.

Billy smiled, "Oh, and Amanda, I'm glad to see you're finally feeling better."

Amanda looked down at the rug before replying, "Thank you, sir. So am I." She hated the idea they hadn't come clean about her pregnancy yet, but she also knew Lee wanted the family to know before anyone else. She closed the door and scanned the room. When her eyes settled on Tom Edwards, he was just hanging up the phone with a loud sigh. She stood beside his desk and said, "That sounds like you need a break."

"Mrs. Stetson, hi," Tom looked up, a tense grin on his face.

"Hi, Tom. Mr. Melrose would like you to help me with something this afternoon so how 'bout it?" Amanda stated cheerfully.

Tom looked at the phone then again at Amanda, "What does he need us to do?"

Amanda patted his shoulder and said, "Well, for starters, we get to get out of this building. It's a nice day out. The snow is holding off for now. We need to interview a few shop owners. You up for that?"

Tom nodded and pushed himself into a standing position. He grunted a little when he took his first step in her direction. "Sorry, I get stiff sitting for too long."

Amanda looked down at the list of addresses Billy had given her. "Well, it looks like these shops are all pretty close together. We can walk for a while if you'd like?" she offered.

"A walk sounds pretty good right now," Tom agreed. He reached for his coat and draped it over his arm. "After you."

"I just need to stop in the Q Bureau first to get my things and leave a note for Lee. We'll have to take his car if that's all right?" Amanda explained as they entered the hallway. "You're not going to be uncomfortable in the Corvette, are you? I know it sits a little low and all."

Before Tom could reply, Amanda caught sight of Lee stepping off the elevator. "Lee!" she called. Lee smiled broadly as he approached her and Tom. "Lee, Tom and I need to head out to do a few interviews this afternoon. If I take your car, can you pick up the boys from school at four?"

Lee dug into his pocket for his keys, "Interviews, huh? What's Billy got you assigned on now?"

"It has something to do with the counterfeit money showing up around town," Amanda explained. She took Lee's keys from him and said, "I'll lock the office and leave my keys with Mrs. Marston. I'll see you at home later?"

Lee looked around first then brushed his lips across her cheek. "Dinner will be waiting for you. Did Dotty say how Aunt Edna was doing this morning?" he asked.

"Aunt Edna should be coming home Friday. The doctors finally have everything under control, but they want to run a few more tests," Amanda relayed the information her mother had told her when she dropped the overnight bag off to her.

"Oh, good. And your mother doesn't mind staying there that whole time?" Lee asked.

Amanda smiled and said, "No, Mother doesn't mind at all. She said she would use Aunt Edna's car to visit her first then she's going to pick up some groceries for her. Knowing Mother, she's probably going to make a few meals for her, too and stack them all in the freezer." She looked at Tom standing uncomfortable beside them and said, "We should probably get going. I'll see you later."

Lee kissed her briefly once more before offering Tom his hand. "Have a good afternoon out there. Keep an eye on her for me," he said with a smile.

Tom shook his hand tentatively as he replied, "Yes, sir. I'll do that."

Amanda turned and walked down the hall. Tom fell into step beside her quickly. Together they made their way to the Q Bureau where Amanda collected her purse and coat, locked the door and left her keys with Mrs. Marston just as she had told Lee. They found Lee's car parked in the back lot. Scotty, the attendant waved to them as she slowly drove past him. "Now, let's find a spot to park. We can decide which stores we can cover today then maybe finish the rest of the list tomorrow," she decided. When they stopped at a red light, she pointed to a few addresses clustered close together. "I think if we could focus on those today, we can cover all of them. What do you think?"

Tom looked at the list and sighed again. "Whatever you think is fine, Mrs. Stetson," he replied almost robotically.

Amanda glanced over at him just as the light turned green. "Tom, is everything all right?" she asked. She couldn't see his expression but when he didn't answer right away, she added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You just seem like you need, I don't know, a friend."

Tom looked at the list in his hands then stared out of the windshield for several seconds before he said, "What do you do when you really want to help someone, but they don't want your help?"

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

Tom sighed once more, "Well, I have this friend and well, she needs help, but she doesn't seem to want to accept any. I just don't know what else to do."

"Are we talking about Lauren?" Amanda questioned intuitively.

Tom's jaw dropped. "How did you guess?"

"Well, the last few times we've seen you and her together, you seemed like you were getting to be good friends. What seems to be the problem?" Amanda asked sympathetically. She pulled into a parking spot and turned to face Tom.

"It's Charlie," he began.

"Is Charlie all right?" Amanda immediately asked. "He's not sick or anything, is he?"

Tom held up his hands, "No, nothing like that. Lauren's just having a hard time finding daycare for him that she can afford. I offered to help her, but she won't take any money from me. I tried to tell her she could pay me back later, but she won't even talk about it."

Amanda frowned, "What about the money Harry gave her? I'm sure that would be helpful."

"She used most of it to move and buy a new condo up here and what little she had left over, she put aside for Charlie's future. She won't touch the rest of it. She just got a job at a firm, but they don't offer daycare," Tom explained. "I told her I would help her out, but she keeps saying he's not my responsibility. I know he's not, but I can still help out a friend in need, can't I?"

Amanda smiled at his predicament when an idea dawned on her, "Tom, I have an idea, but let me talk to someone about it first. I think it might just work out. Now, let's go see what we can find out about who might be using this funny money."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lee read Amanda's preliminary report once more. "So, none of the shopkeepers could identify anyone that could have potentially given them the fake bills?"

Amanda sat across the room at her desk, "Nope. One owner went as far as to say he could even tell you everyone that came in that day. Not one new customer the entire day."

"That doesn't make any sense. Unless," Lee stopped, his mind spinning.

"Unless what?" she asked.

"Unless the people passing the bills didn't know they were counterfeit to start," Lee finished. "And if that's the case, the source is going to be pretty tricky to narrow down." He closed the report file, tapped it a few times off the edge of his desk before he stood and handed it back to her. "I guess you're just going to have to wait until more show up," he stated.

Amanda frowned, "That's what I was afraid of. Tom and I went over every conversation we had, and nothing stood out." She dropped the report on her desk and tapped it with one finger, thinking.

"How was Edwards yesterday? He seemed kind of quiet when I saw you two in the hallway," Lee asked. He perched himself on the edge of the desk and crossed his ankles.

"I don't know," Amanda admitted. "He said he wants to help Lauren out with Charlie, but she won't let him."

Lee folded his arms, "What do you mean help Lauren out? What's wrong with Charlie? Is he all right?" Lee became instantly alarmed.

"Charlie's fine. Lauren got a new job but is having a hard time finding daycare. But you know what? I was thinking Mother is home most days, I bet she would love to help out. She could watch Charlie a few days until Lauren can find a place she can afford full-time," Amanda suggested.

"Wait, you think that's a good idea?" Lee narrowed his eyes. "You're not afraid Lauren will say something…let something slip?"

Amanda shrugged her shoulders, "What can she say? She doesn't know much and I'm sure if we remind her about IFF, she won't say anything. She is Harry's daughter after all. I think she can keep our secret."

Lee pushed off the desk and stood tall, "Then I think that would be a conversation you should have with Dotty."

Amanda stood and toyed with Lee's tie as she added, "And it will get Mother back into baby mode. After all, we're going to need her help too, come next summer."

Lee scratched the back of his neck and said, "Amanda, I was thinking about that."

She stopped fiddling with his tie and asked, "About what?"

Lee exhaled, "About you working. I think we need to-"

"What do you mean? Dr. Johansen didn't say I couldn't work. He said I need to be careful of stressful situations but that doesn't mean I can't work," Amanda cut Lee off.

Lee put his hands on her shoulders, "Amanda, this whole place is stressful. Every day is stressful."

"Lee, are you saying you want me to quit working? Now?" Amanda questioned angrily.

"No, not now, but I think in a few months maybe we might want to consider it," Lee tried to explain.

"And what about after?" Amanda snapped.

Lee rubbed her arms with his hands, "I just don't want anything to happen to you, that's all. So, maybe that's something we consider."

"So, I'm right back to where I was when we first met? Is that it? Amanda, that happy homemaker? Not this time, buster!" Amanda's voice rose. "I've worked too hard to get where I am and I'm not going to be pushed back down just because we're having-"

"Having what?" Francine asked as she entered the office. She looked from one surprised face to the other and added, "You two might want to keep it down a little. I could hear you all the way down the hall."

Amanda shook her head angrily and stepped away from Lee, "This isn't over, Lee!" She started to say something else but instead immediately covered her mouth and ran out of the office.

"What was that all about?" Francine asked as Lee ran after her.

Lee found Amanda in the ladies' room, rinsing her mouth. He stepped into the tiled room and looked around. "You can't be in here!" she snapped at him in a loud whisper.

"Amanda, I don't care where I am. I'm worried about you," he stated firmly. "Are you feeling all right?"

Amanda nodded, "I'll be fine. I need to eat something, I think. I'm better when my stomach's not empty, which it is right now, thanks to our current condition." She left the bathroom, Lee in tow and walked back to the Q Bureau silently. Francine was still standing in the middle of the room, confused. "I'm sorry, Francine. I'm not feeling very well," Amanda lied.

"I can see that," Francine sympathized. "If you need to go home, I'm sure Billy will understand."

"No, I think I just need some crackers or something. I didn't each much this morning and I think I got worked up too much," Amanda suggested. She rummaged in the drawer under the fridge where they kept snacks and came up with a granola bar. "This should do the trick."

"No," Lee stated. "Let's go get some real food. It's almost lunchtime anyway. Then we can swing by a few of those shops again. Maybe one of the shopkeepers remembered something else," he suggested. He knew Francine could be very intuitive so he wanted to get them out of the office as quickly as possible before she could ask any questions.

Francine turned, "Oh, Lee. That's actually why I'm here. Billy said another set of bills showed up, this time at a local bank. They're waiting to give a statement." She handed him a sheet of paper with the information written on it. "You'll need to see the bank manager, Andrew Duran."

"Thank you, Francine. Please tell, Mr. Melrose that we will be there soon," Amanda said softly.

"Will do. And, Amanda, if you're not feeling well, just go home. Get some rest," Francine touched her arm reassuringly.

Amanda smiled back at her friend. She desperately wanted to tell her the truth but instead, she covered Francine's hand with her own and said, "Thanks. I'll do that."

Francine released her and opened the office door, "I'll let Edwards know you're heading over there now. He said he has an appointment with Pfaff this afternoon otherwise he would join you."

"Thank you," Amanda nodded.

"So, it's settled," Lee declared.

Amanda pointed one finger in his direction and added, "This isn't over yet." She pursed her lips tightly together, got her purse from the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled on her coat.

Francine looked from Amanda's stern face to Lee's defeated one. "I have a feeling I'm missing something," she said.

"No, Francine, you're not missing anything. It's a simple misunderstanding that Lee and I will resolve," Amanda explained as she stepped into the hallway. "We always do," she added, attempting to sound positive.

Francine laughed, "I don't know how you do it!"

"It's not easy," Lee lamented as he locked the door. He took several long strides to catch up to Amanda before she descended the stairs. "Hey, listen, I know this is hard and it's not going to be an easy decision either way. I just don't want there to come a day where you don't come home to the kids, that's all," he said sadly.

Amanda dropped her eyes and whispered, "Sweetheart, I can say the same thing. I don't think I could do it alone again. Not now. Not after all we've been through. But I also can't give up on everything I've accomplished either."

Lee took her hands in his, brushed his lips across her fingers and said, "Then we'll find a way to make it all work. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Mr. Duran," Lee stepped forward when the bank manager finallyemerged from his office. "I'm Lee Stetson and this is Amanda Stetson. We are federal agents, here to talk to you about the recent deposit of counterfeit bills," he explained.

Mr. Duran held his hand out and shook Lee's firmly. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I was able to keep Mrs. Vanderpurtle here. I had to buy her lunch, but she's been pretty happy in the conference room," the younger man explained.

"Mrs. Vanderpurtle was the patron who made the deposit?" Amanda asked, writing down the information.

"Yes, she's one of our elderly patrons. She made a large deposit this morning and when we started checking the bills, four of the twenties came back as fake. Unfortunately, she doesn't remember where she got them," Mr. Duran explained as he lead them to a small conference room down the hall.

Sitting at the table, with a white take out container and a bottle of water before her was Elmira Vanderpurtle. Her pure white hair was pulled off her face in a neat bun and her lips sported pale pink lipstick, the same shade as her cardigan sweater. She was carefully lifting her fork with a shaky hand to her mouth. Sitting beside her at the table was one of the bank tellers, a young woman named Kara.

"Thank you, Kara. I'm sure Mrs. Vanderpurtle has appreciated your company while I was on the phone," Mr. Duran smiled at the well-dressed woman.

"No problem, Mr. Duran. I've enjoyed hearing all about Mrs. Vanderpurtle's hobbies. Do you know she paints every Sunday down at the park after church and donates her pictures to the local animal shelter to auction off?" Kara smiled. She stood and left the room quietly.

Amanda smiled at the older woman, "That's very kind of you, Mrs. Vanderpurtle. My name is Amanda. Would you mind if Mr. Stetson and I sat with you for a while and asked you a few questions?"

Mrs. Vanderpurtle looked up at Amanda, adjusted her glasses and nodded, "Of course! I hope you don't mind, I don't have much to share but if you'd like to try a bite, this chicken parm is not too bad. Not as good as my grandmother used to make but then again, no one cooks like that anymore."

"No, thank you. You're right, no one really does, although my husband is a pretty good cook when he wants to be," Amanda replied as she sat beside the diminutive woman. "Mr. Duran tells us you made a deposit at the bank today," she began.

"Is that what this is all about?" Mrs. Vanderpurtle gasped. She leaned close to Amanda and whispered, "I was wondering if it was too much all at once." She glanced up at Mr. Duran and Lee, still standing near the doorway.

Amanda patted the woman's arm softly, "No, I'm sure it wasn't the amount that was the problem. But do you remember where you got all that cash from?"

Mrs. Vanderpurtle looked up at Lee and pointed with her shaking fork, "What's his deal? He doesn't talk much, does he?"

Amanda chuckled and said, "Lee, I believe Mrs. Vanderpurtle would like you to join us for our conversation."

Mr. Duran pulled out a chair and began to sit when a stern looking woman in a navy shirt suit stopped in the doorway. "Mr. Duran, sir, your assistance is needed at the front," she said stiffly.

"Thank you, Miss Becks, I'll be right there." He turned to Amanda and Lee and apologized, "I'm the only manager here right now. I'll be back in a few minutes." He followed Miss Becks to the front of the bank, leaving Amanda and Lee alone with Mrs. Vanderpurtle.

"Mrs. Vanderpurtle, can you tell us everywhere you went before you made your deposit in the bank today?" Lee questioned as he pulled his small notebook out of his jacket pocket.

"No," Mrs. Vanderpurtle stated.

Lee looked up, confused. "No?"

"No," the elderly woman stated again.

Lee fidgeted with the pen as he asked in a brusque tone, "Why not?"

Mrs. Vanderpurtle straightened her curved shoulders as best as she could and replied, "Because I didn't go anywhere before the bank. I came straight from home."

Lee shook his head slightly, ran his hand through his hair and exhaled softly. Amanda knew he was on the verge of frustration so she stepped in, "Mrs. Vanderpurtle, did you drive to the bank today?"

The woman smiled at her and said softly, "Oh, no, dear. I haven't driven in several years now. My eyes aren't as good as they used to be. I took a taxi yesterday for my errands and today to come to the bank."

"Do you remember what errands you did yesterday?" Amanda asked sweetly. Lee twisted his pen, ready to write down everything the woman said.

"Yes, I do. I went to the other bank downtown to cash a check I got from my husband's life insurance policy. Those money hungry thieves didn't want to give it to me. Jerry's been gone almost two years and they're finally getting around to sending me what was rightfully ours," Mrs. Vanderpurtle stated angrily.

"Oh. So is that where you got all the money you deposited today?" Amanda asked, her eyebrows raised high in surprise at her sudden change of demeanor.

"Most of it. I had some left over from my bingo night the other night too. And then I had to pay for my groceries and they gave me some change so I added that too," Mrs. Vanderpurtle quieted down.

Amanda watched as Lee wrote down all the details. "Where did you play Bingo?" Lee asked, looking for more details.

Mrs. Vanderpurtle took a sip of her water, careful not to spill any of it before she said, "It was that fundraiser they had the other night. I forgot the girl's name it was for but she's running for something."

"Judge Green? I was at that fundraiser with my mother and some of her friends," Amanda offered. "It was a lot of fun."

"That caller was quite good. Derek, Darrell," Mrs. Vanderpurtle muttered names, trying to find the right one.

"Darren, I think it was," Amanda offered.

Mrs. Vanderpurtle smiled and nodded, placed her hand over Amanda's and squeezed gently, "Darren! That was it. He was very friendly, kept the games moving well. I think I'd like to go back again at the end of this week."

"My mother said the same thing. So other than the other bank and bingo and the store, did you get any other cash from anywhere else?" Amanda questioned lightly.

"No, that covers everything," Mrs. Vanderpurtle closed the takeout container and dropped her voice low and said, "Do you think Mr. Duran will let me take this home?"

Amanda smiled, "I'm sure it will be fine. Do you need him to call you a taxi?"

"Oh, yes. That would be lovely if he could," Mrs. Vanderpurtle replied. "I need to find a powder room though before I go. I'll never make it home if I don't."

Lee stood and pushed his chair into the table, "I'll find him for you." He walked into the hall and spotted Mr. Duran walking toward him. "Well, I have everything we are going to get from Mrs. Vanderpurtle. She is in need of a powder room and a taxi if you can help her out with that."

"I'll be sure she gets home safely. I may even have Kara drive her," Mr. Duran informed Lee. He handed Lee an envelope. "Here are the counterfeit bills. I was told to give them directly to you. Because it's Mrs. Vanderpurtle, the bank has arranged to cover the deposit for her. She's been a very good customer of this bank since it's inception back in the forties and nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Are you going to tell her?" Lee asked as he pocketed the envelope.

"No way! As far as she knows, there was just a problem with the deposit itself, but I'll reassure her it's fine and it was just a computer error," Mr. Duran stated quietly.

Lee nodded in understanding. Amanda was helping Mrs. Vanderpurtle out of her chair when he returned back to the room. Lee asked, "Excuse me, Amanda, are you ready to go?"

Mrs. Vanderpurtle tugged on Amanda's jacket and motioned for her to get closer. "Is he taken?" she whispered.

Amanda giggled before answering, "Yes, he's taken all right."

"Well, if she's not good to him, I still got it," Mrs. Vanderpurtle winked.

Amanda covered her mouth to try to hide the smile on her face as she whispered, "I hope I'm good to him."

Mrs. Vanderpurtle's mouth dropped before she closed it quickly, patted Amanda's arm and said, "Good for you!"

"Let's get you to the powder room," Amanda stated. They shuffled slowly to the door where they were met by Mr. Duran and Kara.

"Mrs. Vanderpurtle, Kara is going to help you and give you a ride home this afternoon, if that's all right," Mr. Duran stated politely.

Mrs. Vanderpurtle shifted her cane to the other hand, linked her arm in Kara's and said, "That would be lovely. Thank you for lunch, Mr. Duran."

The group parted ways, Lee and Amanda heading to the car as Kara and Mrs. Vanderpurtle headed further down the hallway and Mr. Duran ducked back into his office. Lee held the door for Amanda then placed his hand on her lower back to guide her to follow him. They walked several storefronts in silence before Lee stopped and pulled open a door to a restaurant. They were seated by the waitress and while they waited for their drinks to arrive, Lee recapped what they had just learned.

"So, she must have picked them up at the other bank, bingo or when she got change at the grocery store," Lee stated.

"I think we could rule out the bank," Amanda stated.

Lee agreed, "You're right. They would have checked all incoming bills so I think it's safe to rule out the bank as well."

"That just leaves the bingo hall and the store. I don't know that they were checking money at the hall when we went in. It was quite busy that night," Amanda explained.

"So that's still a possibility. I'll have Edwards check with the store tomorrow, see if they are aware of any other bills. Do you think your mother will want to go to bingo again tomorrow night?" Lee asked.

Amanda eyed him suspiciously, "Why, what are you thinking?"

Lee grinned and with a wink, he said, "Well if it is at the bingo hall, what better way to check it out then by being there as a volunteer."

"And you want me to volunteer?" she asked suspiciously.

"And Edwards. Give him another taste of being in the field," Lee suggested.

Amanda laughed, "I'll let you explain that one to Billy then."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Mother?" Amanda called as they walked into the house.

"I'll be down in a minute. I just got out of the shower," Dotty called from somewhere upstairs.

Lee closed the door behind them and exhaled, "I'm glad the hospital let Aunt Edna go home a day early."

"And her neighbor promised to check in on her every few hours. She seemed in good spirits when we left although my head is killing me from her cat. I need to take an aspirin or something," Amanda stated. She rubbed her cheekbone with her fingertips. "Shoot. I don't think I can. I'll have to call the doctor to see what allergy pills they recommend."

Lee glanced up the stairs and said, "Use the phone in the office so your mother doesn't hear. I'd like to tell her and the boys as soon as they get home. Let's not drag this out any longer. Keeping this secret is harder than hiding what we actually do for a living."

"Well, the boys should be home any minute. Jimmy's dad offered to drop them off after school today," Amanda reminded him. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Oh, find out if Mother wants to go to bingo again tonight. That will keep her busy talking, I'm sure."

Lee smiled and took off his overcoat before hanging it in the closet near the front door. He checked the temperature of the house, shivering slightly. "Winter's finally here, I guess," he muttered. He raised the temperature by several degrees then headed into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a package of chicken to start marinating for dinner. He was lost in thought when Dotty entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

"What's for dinner tonight, Lee? Something special?" she asked.

Lee jumped, spilling the coffee he had just started pouring. "Dotty! You scared me."

Dotty slipped onto a stool and laughed as Lee grabbed the dish towel and soaked up the dark liquid. He finished pouring the cup and handed it to her with a smile. "Sorry. I was just wondering what had you so lost in thought," Dotty apologized.

Lee poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter. He took a sip then replied, "Nothing in particular."

"Uh huh," Dotty muttered. "And it has nothing to do with the family meeting Amanda said we had to have as soon as the boys got home?"

"What was that, Mother?" Amanda asked as she stepped into the room.

"Nothing. I was just wondering why Lee was so lost in thought when I walked in. You two have been acting strangely since you went to the doctor the other day and I want some answers," Dotty folded her arms across her chest and stared at Lee and Amanda.

Amanda looked away, got a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. She popped the allergy pill in her hand into her mouth and after a long swallow, she said, "As soon as the boys get home."

"Hey, Mom!" Jamie yelled from the front of the house.

"Finally!" Dotty exclaimed. "Boys, come in the kitchen! We have a family meeting, right now!"

"That doesn't sound good," Philip groaned to Jamie as they dropped their backpacks on the floor beside the stairs and continued into the kitchen.

"Hi, fellas. How was school today?" Amanda asked lightly.

Jamie dropped onto one of the stools, "School was long. I forgot I had a quiz today in math and then we had a fire drill but couldn't get our coats so I was freezing outside."

"You too?" Philip chimed in. "I raised my hand to use the bathroom and ended up getting joined into a group with all the weird kids in science. Now I'm in charge of the project and I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Boys," Amanda tried to get their attention but they continued complaining about their days.

"And in gym, I got hit in the head with a ball during dodgeball. Thought I broke my glasses for a minute," Jamie droned. He looked up at Lee and asked quickly, "Will my contacts be in soon?"

Philip didn't wait for Lee to answer, he added, "Well, be thankful you didn't have gym right before English like I did. I sit next to that new girl that just moved here from Texas-"

"Boys!" Amanda said a little louder.

"Please tell me you smelled like your gym bag? Because if you did..." Jamie laughed loudly, slapping his brother on his back.

Lee finally put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Finally!" Amanda groaned. She took a deep breath before she said calmly, "Can we move this to the living room please?"

Dotty took her coffee cup and exasperated, "It's about time." She sauntered into the room and settled herself on the corner of the couch. Philip and Jamie flopped down onto the other end of the couch.

"Is this going to take long? I have to call Jimmy about our homework," Philip whined.

"Boys, Dotty, we have something we need to tell you," Lee said softly. He glanced over at Amanda who nodded for him to continue. "We found out something at Amanda's appointment the other day that is going to affect all of us."

"Mom's not sick, is she?" Jamie immediately went into panic mode. He jumped off the couch and ran over to Amanda to hug her. "Mom, please tell me you're not sick."

Amanda smiled and put her arms around her son, "No, sweetheart, I'm not sick."

Jamie lifted his chin, the look of fear evident on his face. "Then what's wrong, Mom?"

Amanda squeezed him tight and assured him, "Nothing's wrong. Or at least, we don't think anything's wrong."

Lee reached over and patted Jamie's shoulder before he said, "This is good news. Well, we think it's good news, anyway." Lee looked at Amanda and Jamie, then moved to Philip before settling his eyes on Dotty's face as he said, "Amanda's pregnant. We're having-"

"AAAhhhh, I knew it!" Dotty screamed jumping to her feet. She threw her arms around Lee and spun him around before she released him. She pulled Amanda into her arms and rocked her side to side.

"Wait, so this means?" Philip asked, confused.

Jamie ran over to his brother and exclaimed loudly, "We're both gonna be big brothers!" Philip's eyes grew large as the realization hit him. He looked at Lee and Amanda, put his hands up and declared, "I'm not changing any diapers. I'll help the kid out with anything else but that."

Amanda walked across the room and hugged her son as she said, "That's okay, Sweetheart. You'll still be a great big brother."

"There's so much to do! So much to plan for!" Dotty exclaimed.

"We have plenty of time for that, Mother," Amanda assured her.

"So, Mom, when are you supposed to have the baby?" Jamie asked, adjusting his glasses.

Amanda finally sat on one of the side chairs and said, "Well, I'm due the beginning of July, but that could change. Babies have a way of deciding when they want to come."

"I can't believe it! My Amanda's having a baby!" She took a breath, looked at Lee and sighed, "Lee, she's having your baby!" She sighed again then her eyes widened. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Phyllis and Edna! OH and Aunt Lillian! She's going to be so excited. I'm going to go call them right now," Dotty babbled as she scrambled to her feet and left the room.

"Mother?" Amanda tried to call her back but Dotty continued talking as she grabbed the phone and dialed a number. They could hear her excited announcement followed by excited chatter.

Jamie hugged his mom and then hugged Lee before he said, "This is gonna be great. I know it is." He left the room, smiling ear to ear.

Lee looked at Philip and asked, "You okay, Philip?"

A smile slowly spread across his face as Philip admitted, "Yeah, yeah I am. Are you okay?"

Lee couldn't suppress his grin, his dimples deep as he replied, "I am now."

After everyone left the room, Amanda sat down beside Lee on the couch, entwined her fingers in his and asked, "Do you think they're going to be happy?"

Lee brought her fingers to his lips and said, "If this news made them happy, just wait until we find out what we're having."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A few hours later, Amanda and a very happy Dotty drove toward the bingo hall. "Mother, I think I'm going to volunteer tonight. You know, see if they need help selling tickets or cashing out the boxes like we used to do at St. Frances' when Mary needed help," Amanda said.

"What was that, Dear?" Dotty snapped her head back in Amanda's direction.

"I said I was going to volunteer tonight. I don't know if I can sit for a long time and walking around will be good for me," Amanda said again, adding onto her original thought.

Dotty smiled lovingly at her daughter, "You were just like that when you were pregnant with Philip. You couldn't sit still! Always moving around, here and there. Oh, I wonder if you're having another boy?" Dotty couldn't contain her excitement. "Edna was so jealous when I told her."

"You told Edna? Already?" Amanda teased.

"Well, I had to!" Dotty announced. "And Phyllis too! Now they can't wait to come for brunch on Saturday." She stopped to take a breath, then in a deeper tone, asked, "We are still having brunch on Saturday, aren't we?"

Amanda chuckled, "Yes, Mother, we're still having brunch with your friends on Saturday. I'm thinking we should pick up Aunt Edna as well and invite her. She might want to get out of the house if she's feeling up to it."

"That's a great idea! I'll call her first thing in the morning," Dotty declared. "So you're really not going to play tonight?" she suddenly asked.

"No, I want to see if I can help out. If they don't need me, then I'll play," Amanda assured her. She pulled into the packed parking lot and found a spot behind the building. Together they walked inside where Amanda immediately spotted Tom Edwards standing off to one side talking to Judge Sheila Green. "Mother, there's Judge Green, over there. I'm going to talk to her. I'll see you inside in a bit." Without waiting for a response, she walked directly to where Tom and Judge Green were standing. "Hello there, Judge Green. My name is Amanda Simpson. My mother and I came to play the other night."

"Hello, Amanda! Please call me Sheila. This is... " Sheila looked at Tom blankly.

"Tom Evans," he supplied.

"Tom! Tom, that's right. I wanted to call you John," she laughed. "I'm not really good with names. I usually have them all written down on a paper in front of me."

Amanda laughed and put her hand out to shake with Tom, "It's nice to meet you, Tom. Are you here to play tonight?"

Tom nodded briefly then said, "Actually no, I came to help out, if Sheila needed it that is."

"What a small world! I was coming over to offer to volunteer, too. I couldn't help notice you didn't have many people selling the charity game tickets and I've done it before so if you needed anyone to-" Amanda began to babble but stopped when Sheila put her hand on her arm.

"You don't mind? I really could use the help on the floor. My campaign manager, Jay, has the back room under control, or at least I think he does, but I could definitely use a few extra bodies on the floor," Sheila smiled.

Amanda smiled back, thankful Sheila accepted their help. "Well, I guess we came at just the right time, didn't we, Tom?"

"Follow me! I'll show you where everything is," Sheila stated before grabbing Amanda's hand and dragging her down the hall, Tom in tow. She pulled them into a small room with several tables and three men stacking cash at one of the tables with a fourth one at a smaller round table bundling money.

"Now, I'm not sure how you've done this before but we have several boxes of the tickets. When you're done selling a box, just put the cash and the swapped instant win tickets in this bucket here. Max, George, and Barry will stack all the cash and toss the tickets for you so you don't need to worry about that," Sheila explained.

Amanda looked around the room then asked, "Do you need help cashing out the boxes? I used to do that where my mother and I played before. I got pretty quick at figuring out the payout amount minus the cashed tickets and the swapped tickets, making sure the box was balanced so no one was shorted change or anything."

Tom looked completely confused so he simply said, "I'll sell anything you ask me to."

Sheila shook her hand, "No, no, there's no need to balance anything. It's all for donation so it's okay if the boxes are off. We don't even separate it all."

"Really? It's no trouble at all for me to break it down," Amanda insisted.

The large hulking man Amanda had seen before stepped up behind them and stated in a deep guttural voice, "She said it was fine."

Amanda looked up at him, his greasy hair hanging in his face and gave him a weak smile. "I was just offering."

"Thank you, Arthur," Sheila dismissed the man who shuffled back out into the hallway. "He's really a gentle giant. He comes off kind of gruff, you know. But if you really want to help, here are a couple of aprons and a stack of tickets." Sheila handed Amanda and Tom brightly colored aprons.

"Do we have any cash for change in case someone needs it?" Amanda asked as she tied the apron around her waist.

Sheila looked over at the table where the men were still stacking the bills, "Ask Max for change. He has own method of doing things and he gets a little testy if you disrupt things."

Amanda stepped close to the table, reached out to pick up several twenty dollar bills as she asked, "Would it be all right if I took these to make change?"

The man identified as Max snatched the bills out of her reach and snapped, "Not these! Over there, fives and ones. Barry, give them fives and ones."

Barry handed Amanda and Tom several five dollar bills and proceeded to count out twenty-five ones. "That should be enough for now. If you need more, come back and bring the cash for the tickets you've already sold."

"Thank you, Barry, Max," Amanda bobbed her head in each of their directions then said, "Come on, Tom. Let's go sell some tickets." Together, they left the room and walked down the hallway to a second set of doors. Amanda looked around then slipped between the doors when no one could see them. "Something fishy is going on. I've never seen a bingo hall not balance out a box," Amanda whispered.

"This is all Greek to me, so I'm going to follow your lead," Tom admitted.

Amanda peeked through the small window on the door then whispered, "We need to try to get a few of those twenty dollar bills Max didn't want us to touch."

Tom smiled and said, "Leave that up to me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Here you go," Tom slipped several folded bills into Amanda's hand. Two hours had passed, and the bingo players were just coming back from their second intermission.

Amanda glanced down at the bills and quickly shoved them in her pocket. "How did you manage to get them?" she asked quietly. She had a smile plastered on her face and she nodded occasionally at the players as they wandered passed them.

"I sneezed on the table and sent everything flying," Tom laughed.

Amanda's eyes grew large as she whispered, "You didn't."

Tom laughed again, "I did. And as I helped them pick everything up, I managed to slip a few bills in my hand."

"Well done. Mission accomplished. Now, let's try to sell the rest of these tickets and get these bills to the lab as quickly as possible," Amanda stated. She noticed her mother waving to her as the caller began the next series of games. Carefully she picked her way through the seated players and knelt down beside Dotty. "How are you doing, Mother?" she asked.

"Not too good this time, I'm afraid. We haven't even been close once," Dotty declared. She looked around and asked, "Who's that gentleman you've been laughing it up with over there?"

"Who, him?" Amanda pointed casually in Tom's direction. Dotty nodded then turned her attention to her cards, daubing several numbers. "That's Tom. He works at IFF with Lee and I," Amanda explained. She figured giving Dotty a partial truth would make things easier.

Dotty looked in Tom's direction then back at her cards, "He's looking for you."

Amanda looked up to see Tom looking at the door then back in Amanda's direction. She followed his eyes to see Max in the doorway talking to Arthur, the gentle giant. Max pointed at Tom then said something else they couldn't hear. "Mother, I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to sell the rest of these tickets."

"All right, dear. I'll be here," Dotty dismissed her with a wave of her dauber.

Amanda made her way back to Tom just as Arthur arrived beside him. "Max says you have money that doesn't belong to you," Arthur said firmly to Tom.

"I'm sorry?" Tom asked nervously.

"Max said you took money that doesn't belong to you," Arthur repeated. He stepped closer to Max, his stringy hair swinging with every movement.

Amanda moved between the men and said sweetly, "Maybe we should discuss this in the hall. We don't want to disturb the players, do we?"

Arthur grunted and held the door open for the two of them. He stepped into the hall, the double doors at his back and began to repeat again, "Max said-"

"I don't know what Max is talking about," Tom replied quickly. He handed Arthur the apron he was wearing and said, "All the money for the tickets is right in here."

"Tom? It is Tom, isn't it?" Amanda asked, hoping he would play along.

Tom made eye contact and nodded, "Yes, Tom. And you're Amanda, right?"

"Yes," she replied with a sigh. "Arthur, Tom and I have been very busy helping sell these charity tickets all night. I don't understand how Max thinks Tom may have done something wrong."

"Max said you made a mess," Arthur grunted.

Tom made a big gesture of looking at the ceiling as if he was trying to recall what Arthur was talking about. "Oh, when I sneezed? I'm so sorry. I picked up what I could and put what I had in my apron in the bucket. Maybe I mixed them up? I didn't mean to do that."

Arthur looked at the apron then back at Tom. "Empty your pockets," he commanded in a gruff voice.

Tom reached into his pants pockets and pulled the front ones inside out. He pulled his wallet out and opened it, revealing only a few one-dollar bills. Arthur simply grunted again. Tom took advantage of this and said, "You know what, maybe I should just turn in everything and go. It's been a bad day and I'm making a real mess of things." Tom began to walk away slowly, leaving Arthur standing there, confused.

Amanda took off her apron too and handed it to Arthur and said, "Let me go talk to him." She followed Tom outside to his car. "That was a close one," she breathed. She reached into her pocket and fisted the money in her hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Max heading in their direction. She quickly pulled a tissue from her sweater pocket with the same hand and gave everything to Tom.

Tom looked up and saw Max only a few feet away. He held the cash in his hand tightly and pretended to sneeze loudly into the tissue. "Thank you, Amanda. I must be coming down with something," Tom sniffled.

Max stopped and stepped back. Tom sneezed again loudly so Amanda handed him another tissue and said, "Tom, you should probably go home and get some rest."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. What the lady said," Max agreed. He stepped back again and addressed Amanda, "Are you done too? I need your apron and your money."

Amanda blinked several times and said innocently, "We gave everything to Arthur inside."

Max just looked at the two of them, so Tom sneezed once more. "Oh, okay," Max backed away. "Don't come back if you're sick!" he told Tom who just nodded and pretended to sneeze again. Max turned around and headed back inside.

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close. Get those back to the Agency tonight if you can. I'll see you in the morning." She took several steps in the direction of the front doors when she heard, "Amanda?"

Tom stopped her and said, "I just want to thank you for helping me out in there. I didn't think he'd figure it out that fast."

"There's no need to thank me. It's all part of the job. Being able to think fast on your feet, you'll figure it out," Amanda assured him.

Tom sighed, "I thought I did have it figured out." He kicked a rock with the tip of his shoe and watched it skitter across the pavement.

Amanda put her hand on his shoulder, "Tom, don't let what happened in the past affect your future. You've come a long way in just a short period of time. Everyone is amazed at how much you've changed."

Tom grunted a reply, "Yeah. And I'm sure everyone is just waiting for me to fail, too, I bet."

"No, Tom, you've got it all wrong. Mr. Melrose wouldn't have sent you out here with me if he didn't think you could handle it," Amanda reassured him.

"Yeah, but Scarecrow still thinks I'm a screw-up. He said so when I wrote up the surveillance request for him a few weeks ago," Tom stated.

Amanda shook her head, "I'm sure Lee didn't mean anything like that. He can be a little rough around the edges sometimes."

Tom shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I guess."

Amanda patted his shoulder, "You're doing a good job, Tom. Now, get those bills back to the Agency and I've got to get back inside in case my mother starts looking for me."

"All right, do you need me to write up a report or anything?" Tom asked as he pulled his car door open.

Amanda smiled, "That would be a good idea. Make sure you explain exactly how you got the bills, too. Mr. Melrose would like to read that story. Makes some of the things I've done look like child's play."

Tom put his seatbelt on and smiled weakly, "Thank you for that."

Amanda partially closed his door as she said, "You don't have to thank me for anything. I'll see you tomorrow." She closed his door with a soft thud before tapping the hood twice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Amanda stepped out of the bathroom, her robe pulled tight around her. She sat down on the edge of the bed and sipped the glass of water Lee brought her. "How much longer do you think that will last?" he asked.

Amanda shook her head, "Not much longer, I hope. I was never sick with the boys so this is new territory for me, too." She took a small bite of the crackers Lee handed her and grimaced after only a few seconds.

Amanda tried to put the crackers on the bedside table but Lee reminded her, "Doctor Johansen said the only way to combat the nausea in the morning is to eat something."

Amanda grimaced again, "Yeah, you try eating something when your stomach is doing flip flops."

Lee knelt down on the floor to look up at her. He lifted her chin slightly and said, "If I could take your place for that, I would. But since that's impossible, we have to make the best of things. I'll make you some eggs and toast if you want."

Amanda closed her eyes and inhaled. Exhaling she whispered, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Lee pushed upward, kissed her forehead and whispered back, "I'm the lucky one. Get dressed, I'll make breakfast." He left the room, closing the door behind him and descended the stairs quietly. It was only the faint sounds of the pan on the stove that told Amanda he was in the kitchen. She took another sip of water and munched on another cracker as she crossed the room to her closet. She found another pair of dress pants with an elastic waistband, her white blouse and long red sweater.

Several minutes later, as she was pulling on her sweater, Amanda heard a soft knock at her bedroom door. "Come in," she called. She was surprised to see Jamie already dressed for school. "What's wrong, Jamie?" she asked.

"You feeling okay?" Jamie asked. "I heard you getting sick when Lee went downstairs to get you some water."

Amanda smiled weakly, "I'll be all right. Sometimes, in the beginning, babies make you sick but it's all worth it in the end because you wind up with great kids, like you and your brother."

"You sure? I mean, you're never sick, Mom," Jamie questioned.

Amanda could see the worried look on his face. She put her arms around him and kissed the top of his head, "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Amanda?" Lee called up the stairs. "Do you want me to bring breakfast up to you?"

Amanda looked at Jamie. "Let's head down and eat breakfast together. Lee won't eat it so I can share it with someone," she stated.

Jamie smiled and together they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Phillip appeared right behind them, "Mmmmm, eggs."

Lee laughed loudly, portioning the eggs on everyone's dishes along with a few slices of toast. "I think there's some fruit in the fridge still or did you boys eat it all last night?" he teased.

Jamie pulled out the bowl of mixed berry salad they had made for dessert the night before along with a can of whipped cream. He held up the can, his eyebrows high, silently asking permission. "Yes, you can add whipped cream to your berries this morning, but not too much," Amanda allowed.

Sitting around the table, Lee sipped his coffee and scanned the newspaper while Amanda picked at her eggs and the boys attacked their dishes with gusto. "Lee? Do you think we can take the Vette out on the track this weekend?" Phillip asked between bites.

Lee lowered the paper and thought through his work agenda. He knew Amanda had invited Dotty's friend's for brunch but he was on the active duty roster for Saturday night and Sunday morning he had a conference call scheduled with Gourad. He shook his head slowly and said, "I'm not sure, Phillip. I've got to work Saturday night and I have a meeting Sunday morning."

"Oh," Phillip dropped his head and pushed the eggs on his plate around.

"The track is going to be closed soon because of the weather. I just read in the paper we might get a small storm this weekend. A couple of inches and the Vette is all over the place," Lee explained.

Phillip shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, that's what I thought." He stood and left the kitchen without another word, leaving his dish on the table. A minute later, they heard him slam his bedroom door loudly.

Lee looked at Amanda with a raised eyebrow. "Should I go talk to him?" he asked.

"No, just leave him be. He's disappointed, I'm sure, but he'll get over it," Amanda said softly. She rose to her feet, collected Phillip's dishes and her own and put them in the sink. "I'm going to finish getting ready for work," she announced.

"But Amanda, you barely ate anything," Lee called after her retreating form.

Jamie took a bite of toast and asked, "Do I have class tonight?"

Lee's head snapped back in Jamie's direction, "What?"

"Self defense. Do I have class tonight?" Jamie asked again.

Lee shook his head, "No, not tonight. Tonight's class was cancelled."

Jamie looked down at his plate, disappointed, "Okay. I'm going to get my backpack." He dropped his dishes in the sink and disappeared up the stairs.

Lee looked around the now empty kitchen and asked aloud, "What did I say?"

"I don't know, what did you say, Lee?" Dotty asked. She had just stepped into the brightly lit room and was pouring a cup of coffee for herself.

"Good morning, Dotty. Can I make you some eggs too?" Lee asked with a sigh.

Dotty looked at the pile of dishes in the sink, still half-covered with food and said, "I think I'm going to decline that offer. What happened this morning? First I hear Phillip slamming his door, then Amanda passed me on the stairs looking very green around the gills and just now Jamie walked by looking like someone stole his favorite stuffed animal."

Lee threw his hands in the air, "Wish I knew. Amanda's still fighting morning sickness, although, the doctor said it should pass soon. Phillip's upset I can't take him to the track this weekend because I have to work and I'm not sure what Jamie's issue is."

Dotty sat beside him and sipped her coffee as he explained what happened. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sounds like you just got your first real lesson in why you can't please everyone," she muttered into her steaming mug.

"My first lesson? What's that supposed to mean?" Lee snapped angrily.

"Well, you can't fix Amanda's problem, after all, you helped get her into that position so you'll just have to wait it out. Phillip… well, since we've moved here, you've done nothing but try to make him and Jamie happy. You built that firepit and fort in the backyard for them, had a Halloween sleepover even though Amanda wasn't feeling well, taken them to all sorts of new classes. But this, this is the first time you've actually had to say no to him. So, he's upset about it," Dotty explanied.

"And Jamie?" Lee groaned.

"I have a feeling Jamie is just feeling a bit of what everyone else is feeling. It's nothing against you, he's just feeling overwhelmed, I bet," Dotty surmised.

"No, I'm not! I just wanted to go to class tonight," Jamie interjected from the doorway, his backpack slung over his shoulder. "I forgot it got cancelled."

Lee looked up at his stepson and sighed. "I can call the club and see if they are offering another class tonight," he offered.

Dotty raised her hand, "You'll do nothing of the sort. There's no need for you to go out of your way just to try to make Jamie happy. He'll be just fine hanging out with me tonight."

"But Dotty, it's no-" Lee tried to tell her it wasn't any trouble but she stopped him again.

"I said no, and that's final. You will learn, Lee, that you can't give in to their every whim. Sometimes you need to put your foot down and just be firm," Dotty declared. She looked at Jamie, her expression daring him to contradict her.

"I'll wait in the car," Jamie muttered as he left the room and entered the garage.

Lee heard the Wagoneer's door thump closed. He looked at the garage door and sighed, "I'll get my coat and see what's keeping Amanda." He left the room and took the stairs two by two. He found Amanda in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet. "Amanda! You should have called me," he said as he rushed forward to help her up.

Amanda wiped her mouth and filled a cup of water to rinse. "I'll be fine. I just need a minute," she said. Lee left the room shaking his head. She brushed her teeth quickly and joined him in the bedroom. "Ready?" she asked.

"You're staying home. I'll take the boys to school," Lee declared.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to work with you. I need to write up my report about last night at the bingo hall. Mr. Melrose is expecting it," she balked.

Lee folded his arms across his chest and raised his voice, "And I say you need to stay home and eat something."

Amanda stepped back, folded her arms and stated, "I'm going to work."

Lee stepped closer, "You're staying home!"

"I need to get to school!" Phillip yelled from the bottom of the steps.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The ride to drop the boys off at school was quiet and tense. Phillip barely muttered goodbye as he shut his door and Jamie simply left the car without a word. Lee pursed his lips tightly, unsure what to say to Amanda on their ride to the Agency. When she asked him to pull over because she was going to be sick, he simply complied and waited until she climbed back into the car. He stopped at the first convenient store he saw and without asking, purchased her a bottle of water and a banana. He handed the bag to her as he climbed back into the Wagoneer and backed out of the parking spot.

"Thank you," Amanda replied softly, sipping the water slowly.

Before pulling back into traffic, Lee asked, "Do you want me to bring you home?" Amanda simply shook her head no.

By the time they arrived at the Agency, Amanda was feeling better. They walked into the Georgetown lobby together, Lee two steps behind her. Mrs. Marston took one look at their faces and immediately handed them their badges. She could tell something was going on but was smart enough to stay out of it. Amanda headed straight for the stairs where Lee stopped at the elevator door.

"I'll be-" they both began at the same time. "You first," Lee said with a strained half smile.

Amanda sighed, "I'll be in the Q Bureau working on my report. If you see Tom Edwards will you send him up, please?"

Lee nodded, "That's a good idea. You can stay there, rest. I was just going to head down and talk to Billy about a few things."

"Oh? What about?" Amanda asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Um, things," Lee muttered quietly then slipped into the elevator without another word.

Amanda sighed loudly and climbed the stairs alone. Once in the office, she settled herself at her desk and began writing out her report from the previous evening. She made a call down to the lab and discovered two of the three bills Tom had dropped off were indeed counterfeit bills. She included their findings in her report as well. She glanced at the clock and noticed over an hour had passed and Lee had not come back from Billy's office yet. She closed her report file, locked the office door and headed downstairs in search of him.

While Amanda was in the Q bureau working on her report, Lee was in Billy's office, asking for advice. "What do I do, Billy? This is all new to me," Lee stated with a groan.

Billy sat back in his chair and smiled. "Well, I will agree with Mrs. West, you have been the poster child for making the boys happy," he stated.

"Poster child? What because I tried to show them a few things I like, share some of my interests with them?" Lee retaliated.

"Sharing your interests and going out of your way to make them like you are two entirely different things, Scarecrow. How many free nights have you had since you and Amanda got back from your honeymoon?" Billy asked.

Lee looked up and thought, "I don't know, a handful. I mean, when Amanda got her concussion, we were home almost every night."

"If I recall, Amanda was home almost every night, you were taking the boys to practices and several basketball games," Billy reminded him.

"Well, someone had to," Lee retorted. "Besides, I know there are going to be times I'll be working and I won't be able to bring them and Amanda in her condition won't always be able to do everything so…" Lee's voice trailed off when Billy leaned forward and cocked his head to the side.

"What's Amanda's current condition?" Billy questioned with a smile. "Is there something I need to know, Scarecrow?"

Lee exhaled slowly, "Yes, I suppose we should tell you now that we've told her family. Amanda's pregnant."

Billy's face lit up, his smile creasing his face. He stood, walked around his desk and pulled Lee into a tight hug. "Congratulations, Lee! When is the baby due?"

Lee hugged him back hesitantly, "She's due mid-July, but we haven't told anyone else yet, just Dotty and the boys and now you. We had an ultrasound earlier in the week and the doctor said everything looks good, but they are going to monitor her. You know, because of what happened back in February. That way if there are any complications, they'll know right away."

"Well, that explains why she wasn't feeling well after her concussion. It wasn't just the side effects of hitting her head after all," Billy nodded.

"No, and she's still fighting the morning sickness, too. She goes a day or two without it then it hits all over again. We've tried following the doctor's recommendations but you know Amanda, she doesn't always follow directions," Lee joked.

Billy laughed loudly, knowing full well Amanda's history of ignoring Lee's instructions, "Well, maybe this time she'll try a little harder knowing there is more at stake."

"I don't know, Billy. I'm worried about her. One of the doctor's thoughts was to avoid stressful situations," Lee began.

Billy leaned back against his desk, "Well, I'm sure we can help out with that."

"Here? Everything we do revolves around stressful situations," Lee tossed his hands in the air.

"Well, this counterfeiting scheme she's working on is pretty mundane. And she has help from Tom Edwards. He seems to be doing a good job," Billy stated.

"Yeah, speaking of which, she asked me to send him up to the Q. Hang on," Lee stepped into the bullpen and scanned faces until he saw Tom slowly walking back from the morning meeting for new agents. "Edwards! Amanda needs your report from last night in the Q Bureau," Lee called out loudly.

Tom stopped at a desk and retrieved the report he had written out. He walked over to Lee, handed him the file and asked, "I was just heading down to see Pfaff. Could you bring it up to her for me, please?"

"No problem," Lee smiled warmly and nodded. "Hey, have you seen Lauren lately? I was just wondering how they were settling in up here."

Tom couldn't hide his smile as he replied, "She's adjusting. Charlie is getting so big already, he's trying to crawl now."

"Already? He was so little the last time we saw him," Lee said.

Tom glanced down at his watch, "I'm sorry, I gotta go or I'm going to be late. Thanks for giving that to Amanda for me." He walked away slowly in the direction of the elevators.

Lee opened Billy's door to continue their conversation but Billy waved him off, the phone firmly pressed against his ear as he said, "Yes, sir. I know, sir. Yes, we're working on it now." Lee shook his hand and closed the door behind him.

In the elevator, Lee began reading Tom's report of the incident at the bingo hall. The muscle in his cheek began twitching wildly as he read Tom's account of how they were questioned in the building and again in the parking lot. By the time he reached the Q Bureau's door, he was seething. "Amanda!" he snapped into the empty office. "Now where'd she go?" he asked aloud.

"Amanda? I just saw her heading downstairs," Francine said as she stepped out of the vault. "I think she's looking for you."

"Damn it! I told her to stay put!" Lee snapped.

Francine laughed loudly, "When has Amanda ever stayed put?" Lee shot a dagger-filled glance in her direction. "What has you in such a wonderful mood, Scarecrow?"

"Nothing," Lee snapped again. He threw Tom's report down on Amanda's desk, stomped angrily to his own and sat down.

"Listen, if you and Amanda are having a little tiff, maybe you should take it home. You know, spare anyone else in the building from your bad karma," Francine advised.

"Maybe you should just mind your business," Lee snapped once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Amanda, that was good work last night," Billy stated with a smile.

"Thank you, sir. Tom was a big help," Amanda replied, returning his smile.

"And Lee tells me you have another reason to celebrate. Congratulations," Billy added.

Amanda blushed profusely, her face, neck, and chest rapidly turned a deep pink color. "I didn't know he told you, sir," she whispered.

Billy tipped his head to the side and admitted, "I don't think he meant to tell me, but it just slipped out. How are you feeling? Any better than this morning?"

Amanda gave him a sharp nod, "Yes, sir. Much better. It doesn't last long most days, but the last few times it seems to be all day or nothing at all. I was hoping I was getting over the hump. This part is all new to me. I never had morning sickness with the boys."

Billy smiled, "Well, maybe you're having a girl then. Same thing happened when Jeannie was carrying our oldest. Some days she could take on the world and other days she could barely crawl out of the bathroom."

"Maybe you're right, sir. I know there are all the old wives tales about how the heartbeat can determine if it's a boy or a girl, or how you carry the baby or even the types of food you crave. Once I'm further along it will be how I carry the baby, higher or lower, but I don't believe any of that. I didn't have any morning sickness with my boys, but with Philip he was tucked up high and all I wanted was chocolate. With Jamie, he sat real low and I could eat pizza and French fries every night and the idea of chocolate made me cringe. Drove my mother crazy. Now you can have an ultrasound and they can tell you what you're having," Amanda rambled.

"Do you think you'll be doing that?" Billy asked.

"Doing what, sir?" Amanda asked, confused. She was distracted when Francine knocked on the door once and entered the office without waiting for Billy's reply.

Billy laughed, "Find out what you're having?"

"What are you having for what?" Francine interrupted.

"For dinner tonight. Mr. Melrose was just telling me all about the new recipe Jeanie made last night, weren't you, sir?" Amanda said quickly.

Billy blinked several times, as he tried to understand what Amanda was doing. Finally, he nodded and said, "Yes, it was a new stir-fry she wanted to try out." He could see Amanda visibly relax and added, "Francine, is there a reason you're in my office?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was dropping off the lab results of the counterfeit bills. They all have the same serial number so whoever is running this gig isn't very observant," Francine stated. She handed Billy several photographs of the counterfeit bills for comparison. "Ira said he hasn't seen bills this poorly done in twenty years."

"Thank you, Francine. Hopefully, Ira will find a few more clues to identify who's actually creating them," Billy nodded appreciatively.

Amanda stood slowly and said, "Mr. Melrose, I'm going to see if I can find Lee. If you need me…" Her voice trailed off as she backed toward the door.

"Oh, Lee's in the Q Bureau and I'm not sure who he's mad at but he's one puff away from blowing fire," Francine informed her.

"He is?" Amanda squeaked.

Francine nodded, "I tried to talk to him, but you know Lee. When he's mad… well, just stay out of his way. Um, Amanda, can I talk to you at my desk?" Amanda opened the door and followed Francine to her desk. "I'm not sure if Lee has said anything to you yet, but I have a little surprise for you this weekend."

Amanda smiled warmly at her friend, "You do, huh? It doesn't require heading to any of those clubs you like to frequent, does it?"

Francine reached out and touched Amanda's arm, "Oh, no! I know you better than that. Actually, I have a pair of tickets to see the Nutcracker Saturday night. The seats are perfect for just you and me!"

Amanda's eyes grew large. "Francine! That's wonderful! But, are you sure you wouldn't rather take someone else? What about that lawyer you met a few weeks ago? Or Leatherneck? I bet you would love to spend some more time with Leatherneck!" she exclaimed.

Francine shook her head and insisted, "No, I got these tickets specifically with you and me in mind. You know, girls night out, doing something civilized."

"That sounds like a wonderful evening, Francine," Amanda replied with a smile. "Tell you what, how we have dinner beforehand. My treat."

"No, Amanda, you don't have to do that!" Francine stated with a shake of her head.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to!" Amanda insisted. "We can even go to that restaurant around the corner from the theater. You know the one you mentioned the other night."

Francine giggled, "You mean the one with the French waiter?"

Amanda laughed, "The one you said had the best buns in the place."

"Amanda!" Francine exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of a few agents close by. Dropping her voice she whispered loudly, "I can't believe you just said that."

"I didn't say it! You said it. I just repeated it," Amanda giggled her hand now on Francine's shoulder.

Francine smiled warmly at Amanda, "Then you and I have a date on Saturday. But I should let you get back up to Lee. He was pretty angry when I left him."

Amanda nodded, "I think I might know why, but you're right. I should go talk to him. I'll see you later." Amanda left the bullpen and slowly made her way up to the Q Bureau where she found Lee sitting at his desk, a small stack of file folders on his desk. She didn't say anything, she just sat down at her desk, folded her hands and waited for Lee to acknowledge her.

Lee pursed his lips and looked up at Amanda. He looked back down at the file before him and exhaled loudly. He closed the file with a slap of his hand and pushed it aside. He exhaled once again and touched one finger to his lips, trying to choose his words carefully. Finally, he asked, "When were you going to tell me you and Edwards were confronted last night?"

Amanda looked at him and began, "We weren't really-"

"According to Edwards' report, very thoroughly written I might add, you were confronted both in the hallway and outside in the parking lot," Lee cut her off sharply.

Amanda sighed softly, "They just stopped us. Nothing happened."

"Nothing…" Lee hissed. "Nothing happened… this time. But what about next time. What if…" Lee stopped and clenched his jaw, fighting back his anger.

"What if what? Arthur stopped us to talk to us then we went outside, and Max ran outside and talked to us. That was it," Amanda insisted.

Lee stood quickly, pushing his chair back roughly. He took two long strides and stopped beside Amanda's desk. "Next time it might not be that easy. Next time you might not be able to talk your way out of things. You really think Edwards is going to be able to protect you?" he snapped.

"And what makes you think these men are dangerous?" Amanda snapped back.

"A-man-da! You know as well as I do, things can change and change fast. How do you know he didn't have a gun hidden on him? Huh? How do you know one of the other guys didn't have a weapon?" Lee shouted.

"I don't," Amanda admitted then added, "But I also don't believe they would do something like that in front of five hundred people."

"Outside in the parking lot isn't in front of five hundred people, Amanda!" Lee reminded her. He ran his hand through his hair and turned his back to her as he whispered loudly, "I can't do this."

Amanda stood and touched his shoulder, "Can't do what?"

Lee turned to face her, his face softer than before, his eyes no longer flashing angrily, "I can't worry about you and the baby like this."

Amanda gasped before stating, "You don't need to worry. It's not going to happen again."

"Damn right it isn't going to happen again. Because next time, I'm going to be there with you," Lee informed her.

"Wait," Amanda stopped. "What are you saying?"

Lee took her hands in his, swinging them slightly as he explained, "I was thinking a lot about what you said the other day. And you were right when you said you've come a long way and yeah, you're a damn good agent. And yes, I'm going to worry every time you're out there and I'm not with you, so I guess I just have to make sure I'm with you from now on."

"What about Tom?" Amanda asked softly.

"He's doing a good job, but he's never going to watch you like I will. I'm not saying I'm going to tell Billy to take him off the case, but I want to be part of it, too. All the way," Lee stated.

Amanda dropped her chin and looked at their conjoined hands, their wedding bands reflecting in the light. "You know, you can't always be with me. There are going to be times when you can't be there," she reminded him.

Lee nodded, "I do, but you won't be anywhere near that bingo hall when I'm not with you. If your theory is correct and the bills are coming from there, we need to do a full background check on everyone, including Judge Green."

"That sounds like I have some work to do," Amanda agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Amanda craned her neck and closed her eyes as she tried to work out the kink in her neck. She had been staring at the computer screen for just over two hours, researching Sheila Green and her campaign manager, Jay Tennant. Groaning, she arched her back and stretched her hands above her head just as the door opened and Lee stepped into the Q Bureau. "You okay?" he asked.

Amanda gave him a slight smile, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just stiff from sitting here for too long, I guess." Lee moved to stand behind her and gently massaged the tight muscles around her shoulders. "Mmmm," Amanda hummed happily. "Magic fingers to the rescue."

Lee chuckled and continued to manipulate his fingers until he felt her finally relax. "Amanda, if this is too stressful…" he let his silence complete his sentence.

Amanda reached up and patted his hand with hers, "It's not stressful, just tedious. I found out a lot about Judge Green and Jay Tennant but very little about Max, Barry, and George. Oh, and Arthur. How I could I forget Arthur?"

Lee stopped rubbing and turned her away from the computer screen to face him. "Okay, tell me what you did find," he instructed softly.

Amanda sighed, picked up the pad of paper beside her and began. "Well, Sheila Green, born in Ridgewood, New Jersey on March 15, 1942, the only daughter to Edwin and Camilla Green. Edwin was an Irish immigrant who worked in the steel mills. His wife Camilla was a first-generation Italian American. Edwin died in a mill accident in 1975, Camilla still lives in Ridgewood." Amanda paused to take a breath then continued. "Sheila graduated in the top ten percent of her high school class, played both field hockey and soccer, was also captain of her school's debate team. From there she went to Harvard Law School where she graduated summa cum laude and soon passed the bar exam with one of the highest scores."

"Sounds like a smart lady," Lee interjected.

Amanda shrugged her shoulders, "I guess. She moved to DC right after graduation and has been practicing law here ever since. She became a judge in seventy-eight after a series of trials where she won almost every case. The most interesting thing I can find on her is that she received a degree for minoring in fashion design. She's not married, doesn't appear to date much and from what I can find in the society pages, most of her dates are only on a social level."

Lee bobbed his head to the side and laughed, "So, she doesn't get out much. Doesn't make her a counterfeiter."

Amanda looked up at him, unamused. "She comes across sort of, I don't know the exact word to describe her," Amanda admitted.

Lee narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean? She sounds like a hard-nosed lawyer to me."

Amanda shook her head, "That's just it. That doesn't describe the woman I met. She was bubbly, distracted, almost as if she didn't care and didn't want to care."

Lee folded his arms across his chest and bit the inside corner of his lip, thinking. "So you're saying she was more like Mary in the Steno pool than Francine?"

Amanda's eyes sparkled at Lee's comparison, "That's exactly it!"

"Well, then I guess I can't wait to meet Judge Green," he laughed. "What else did you find?"

Amanda flipped the page and said, "Jay Tennant, on the other hand, has a colorful past. He grew up in Arlington, the middle child of seven. He was born on August 18, 1960, with two older sisters and an older brother, three younger sisters. His mother, Margaret, is a teacher, his father, Michael, is a mailman. He scraped his way through high school, barely passing his final exams. He was arrested in Chicago in July of 1979 during the Disco Demolition Night for disorderly conduct. He was arrested a second time just a month later for tossing Molotov cocktails off an overpass on Interstate 95. He served eighteen months in prison for that stunt and during his time there, he met Arthur Muldene. Arthur was a maintenance worker at the prison who took a liking to Jay. Apparently, when Jay got out of prison, Arthur let him live with him while he got back on his feet."

Lee rested his chin in his hand and commented, "This Arthur guy sounds like an okay fellow."

"Wait until you meet him. He stands about six foot eight, has to weigh close to three hundred pounds, and has the grouchiest demeanor of anyone I know, Humbug included," Amanda described the large hulking man she had met.

Lee gave his head a sharp shake, "I guess I'll have to pass my own judgment then when I meet him for myself." He glanced down at Amanda's notepad and asked, "Anything else?"

Amanda skimmed her notes then added, "Jay became Sheila's campaign manager about six months ago. I can't find out how they met or what circles they were running in to meet. I've tried everything."

Lee took the notepad and skimmed her meticulous handwriting, "Well, we will just have to ask him when we see him." He dropped the notepad onto his desk and declared, "But now, we are done for today. You can pick up where you left off tomorrow and maybe with a clear head, you'll find more." He gently pulled Amanda out of her seat and guided her around the desk. He reached over and pulled her coat off the coat rack and held it for her to slip her arms inside.

Amanda lifted her purse off her desk and followed Lee into the hallway without a fight. She was tired and hungry and the idea of getting away from the computer was more than appealing. She slipped her arm into Lee's elbow and together they descended the stairs to the lobby. Once in the car, she relaxed against the seat and said, "Francine invited me to see the Nutcracker Saturday night."

Lee smiled in her direction and replied, "I know. She checked with me first to make sure you didn't have plans."

Amanda looked at him, "Did you forget about brunch Saturday morning?"

Lee shook his head, "No, I didn't forget. But, that's in the morning and the show is at night. I didn't think it would be a problem."

"It's not a problem, it's just going to be a long day, that's all," Amanda stated before turning to look out of the window.

Lee sensed something was bothering her so he added, "Well if it's too much, we could cancel brunch."

"Cancel brunch? Who said anything about canceling brunch?" Amanda asked, confused.

Lee narrowed his eyes and looked at Amanda and stated, "I thought you just said it was going to be a long day."

Amanda laughed when it dawned on her what was happening, "Yes, Sweetheart, I did say it was going to be a long day, but that doesn't mean I want to cancel brunch. I might have to lay down at some point to rest. I don't know if you've noticed lately, but my energy level isn't what it usually is."

"I know that. I just thought if you thought it was going to be too long of a day then we-" Lee stopped mid-sentence before shaking his head. "Never mind."

Amanda reached over to take his hand. "I just don't know what to say to Francine," she admitted.

The traffic light turned red as Lee rolled to a stop. He twisted in his seat and lifted her chin, "What in the world do you mean you don't know what to say to Francine?" The light turned green and the car behind them beeped loudly when Lee didn't move immediately.

Amanda sighed loudly then asked, "How did you tell Billy?"

"How did I tell Billy about what?" Lee responded, confused. Before Amanda could answer he exhaled, "Oh, you didn't tell her about the baby yet, did you?"

"I just don't know how to tell her. I mean, I know it should be easy and I should just be able to say, 'Francine, Lee and I are having a baby,' but I think I'm afraid of how she's going to react," Amanda explained.

Lee patted her leg and assured her, "When the time is right, you'll find the right words. You always do."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Francine scanned the lobby of the theater as she and Amanda waited to enter. "I don't believe it!" she whispered loudly, pulling Amanda close to her.

"What?" Amanda exclaimed.

Francine leaned close and whispered, "Don't look now but I think I just spotted Dr. Smyth." Francine looked around the tall, well-dressed gentleman standing in her view path and leaned back again, quickly. "That's him, two o'clock," she groaned. Looking to her left, she spotted a small bar. "Let's get a drink!"

Amanda groaned inwardly. "Francine, I'm not in much of a mood for a glass of wine. You know, I've been fighting this headache all day," Amanda placed her fingertips on her temple for emphasis. She stopped when she saw Francine narrow her eyes at her. "Maybe I could just get a glass of water," Amanda added softly, allowing Francine to pull her in the direction of the bar.

Francine ordered a glass of red wine and the bartender passed a bottle of water to Amanda. The pair found a quiet corner away from Dr. Smyth's prying eyes. After taking her first sip, Francine rolled her eyes and declared, "Oh, Amanda, this wine is to die for. You really should have a glass."

"No, no that's okay, Francine. You enjoy it. Red wine will just make my headache worse," Amanda insisted.

Francine took another sip and narrowed her eyes again. "Amanda Stetson," she began then stopped and giggled.

"What?" Amanda asked confused.

"Amanda Stetson," Francine said again, her voice breaking into another fit of laughter.

Amanda shook her head, reached over and took the glass of wine out of Francine's hand, "I think you've already had too much of this."

Francine took the glass back with a laugh and said, "I don't know. It just hit me that you are no longer Amanda King. You are no longer that innocent little housewife that Lee dragged into this mess. Instead, you, Amanda Stetson, are one of the best damn agents I know."

Amanda blushed and looked down at her water bottle. "Oh, Francine, you don't have to say that."

"But I mean it! Amanda, you were the last person on Earth I ever thought would make it in this business, but yet, here you are. And married to Lee Stetson to boot!" Francine smiled widely.

"Thank you, Francine, I think," Amanda replied hesitantly.

"That was a complete compliment, Amanda. Trust me," Francine acknowledged as she took another sip of her wine. "Are you sure I can't get you something stronger than water?" she asked.

"I can't. I mean, I really shouldn't. I mean, water is just fine," Amanda stuttered.

Francine tipped her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Amanda, is there something you're not telling me?" she questioned.

"Not telling you? Francine, what could I possibly not be telling you?" Amanda squeaked. Her hand absentmindedly covered her abdomen and her fingers instinctively twitched against the fabric of the loose-fitting dress she was wearing.

Francine downed the rest of her wine and deposited the glass on a small tray nearby before stating, "Let's see, you've been sick off and on for weeks now, you have been a little more emotional than usual, and now you don't even want a glass of wine. If I didn't know any better I would say you're-" Francine stopped abruptly and opened her eyes wide. She leaned close to Amanda and whispered loudly, "Amanda, are you pregnant?"

"Francine? What?" Amanda gasped.

"Don't try to lie to me, Amanda King…Stetson! I know when you're lying," Francine stated firmly.

Amanda laughed, "Oh you do, huh?"

"Answer the question," Francine demanded.

Amanda exhaled then said softly, "I didn't want to tell you this way, but I guess there is no use trying to hide it. Yes, Francine, I am pregnant, but Lee and I have only told my mother and the boys. Oh, and Lee let it slip the other day to Billy, but that's it."

Francine shook her head, "Your mother knows, and you don't think everyone else knows too? Come on, Amanda, who else?"

Amanda sighed again, "Okay, so my mother may have told a few of her friends and her sisters, but no one else at work knows. That I know for sure. We didn't want anyone else to know just yet."

"So, you waited to tell me, too? What kind of a friend must I be that you waited to tell me?" Francine exclaimed as her voice began to rise.

"Shhhh, Francine. Keep your voice down, please," Amanda placed her hand on Francine's arm. Looking around to make sure they didn't draw any undue attention, Amanda continued, "You've been a very good friend to me and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but even Lee and I are having a hard time wrapping our brains around this. We never expected it to happen this quickly and when it did, we were just so shocked."

Francine snorted, "I'm sure Lee was."

"He was. But we've had the last week or so since the ultrasound to let everything sink in and now I think he's finally getting it. He's been a bit more overprotective than usual, but I think he'll get over that once he realizes I'm more than capable of working still," Amanda explained.

"I don't know what to say," Francine admitted.

Before Amanda could reply, the lights flickered, indicating the performance was going to begin soon. "You don't have to say anything. Let's go and enjoy the show," Amanda linked her arm in Francine's and together they entered the theater. Amanda was definitely relieved Francine finally knew the truth and Francine's mind reeling with all the changes still to come.

Several hours later, Lee picked Amanda up from the theater, saving Francine a trip. "How was the performance?" he asked.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful," Amanda sighed.

"How does it feel to know you're going to be a Daddy?" Francine blurted out.

Lee looked at Amanda, surprised. "Actually, Francine, I'm excited, but scared to death," he admitted.

Francine laughed loudly, "You should be. Just wait until Dr. Smyth finds out. We saw him inside."

"You didn't say anything, did you?" Lee asked nervously looking from Amanda to Francine.

"No, Sweetheart, we avoided him, but Francine has a point. We do have to tell him," Amanda stated softly.

Lee nodded, "And we will, on our time." He watched Amanda stifle a yawn and added, "But we should get you home and into bed."

"Isn't that how Amanda got into this position in the first place," Francine joked as she pointed to Amanda's stomach. Amanda blushed once again.

Lee looked at her with a straight face and replied, "Actually, it could have been the couch."

"You're disgusting," Francine quipped back.

"No, he's right. It could have been the couch," Amanda added.

"You too, Amanda? I'm not sure if I should be shocked or horrified," Francine admitted.

Lee continued his teasing, "Or maybe it was the shower."

"Just stop, stop now!" Francine laughed shaking her hands. "I get it. Your _love life_ has more appeal than mine at the moment," she conceded.

"Lee is right, I am very tired though. Thank you for a wonderful evening, Francine. And I'm sorry," Amanda apologized.

Francine leaned forward to give her a short hug and stated, "Amanda, you have nothing to be sorry for. I get it. This is life-altering and you needed to figure it out together first. No hard feelings, I promise. Now, go home and get some sleep."

"Thank you, Francine! I'll see you on Monday. I think Ira said he wanted to go over a few things he found on those counterfeit bills at the morning meeting," Amanda reminded them.

"Ah yes, back to the world of intrigue and counterfeiting. Have a good night," Francine rolled her eyes dramatically as she walked away in the direction of her car.

Amanda slipped into the passenger seat of Lee's Corvette. Once Lee was inside, she slipped her hand in his. The ride home was filled with Amanda's attempts at describing the performance. Lee couldn't help but laugh, as her eyes sparkled with joy and she rambled longer than usual.

When they arrived home, the house was dark, so they quietly entered through the garage. Amanda couldn't resist checking on both boys, although, they were fast asleep in their own rooms. Even Dotty's lights were turned out, her door cracked just a bit to alert them she was also sleeping. In their own bedroom, Amanda took her nightgown into the bathroom to change and brushed her teeth. Several minutes later, she found Lee waiting for her, the comforter on her side of the bed turned down. She settled in beside him, her head on his shoulder. "Sweetheart, do you think Francine was right?" she asked softly.

"About what?" Lee replied.

"That the baby is going to be life-altering? I mean, I know it is, but…" her voice trailed off as she found herself at a loss for words.

Lee kissed the top of her head and said, "I know what you mean. Things are going to change, and we just have to roll with it. We can't fight the changes because it's going to happen, no matter what."

Amanda looked up at him, "How did you get to be so smart?"

Lee smiled. "I had a very good teacher that taught me that. And I'm learning more and more that I can't control everything going on."

"The first rule of parenting," Amanda stated.

"The first rule of parenting?" Lee repeated.

Amanda laughed, "Yup, first rule. You can't control everything so don't even try."

"Oh," Lee replied, his mind suddenly abuzz.

Amanda yawned loudly once more, "Goodnight, Sweetheart. And thank you for this morning. Brunch was excellent as usual. But I hope you weren't overwhelmed by everything. I didn't know they were going to bring baby gifts so soon."

"No, no it's fine," Lee mumbled, his mind miles away. "Goodnight, Amanda. I love you." He kissed her temple once more and closed his eyes.

Amanda snuggled down against his shoulder and smiled, "I love you too, Sweetheart."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Life-altering. Baby. Changes. The words echoed through Lee's mind as he slept.

Lee was dreaming he was with Amanda in the Q Bureau, his hands on her rounded belly. She was smiling at him, reassuring him he was going to be a good dad. He blinked and found he was now in the hospital, holding a newborn infant, bundled in a white, pink and blue striped baby blanket. He looked around and Amanda was nowhere to be found but he could hear her telling him she was working, and it would be all right.

Suddenly, the room went dark and he could hear the distinctive click of a Glock's safety being released. He held the small bundle close to his chest and squinted, trying to focus his eyes in the darkness and locate the sound. From his left he heard the click of the trigger, so he rolled to his right to protect the tiny bundle in his arms. The high pitch whine of the bullet cutting through the air passed inches away from him before he heard the crack of the bullet ricocheting off something hard. Inexplicably, he could hear a baby crying in the distance then looked down to find his arms empty. From somewhere in the darkness he could hear maniacal laughter and a voice with a heavy accent mocking him. The words were indistinguishable, but the tone gave him the chills. From all around him, he heard a hail of bullets and as he dove to the ground, the crying infant was silenced.

Lee woke with a start, sweating and shaking. He looked down to see Amanda curled up on her side, her face still relaxed in sleep. Carefully, he got off the bed and left the bedroom. He found his way into the living room where he poured himself a glass of whiskey to soothe his frayed nerves. As he lifted the glass to his lips, his hand still shook slightly. He sat on the edge of the couch, placed the glass on the table and buried his face in his hands. "Get a grip, Scarecrow," he admonished himself.

Back upstairs, Amanda rolled over onto her back and woke up a few minutes later, her bladder screaming for release. She stumbled into the dimly lit bathroom, barely awake. Several minutes later, she tiptoed back to the bed and climbed under the covers once more. She reached out to touch Lee but was surprised to find his side of the bed empty and the sheets already cool to the touch. "Lee?" she whispered loudly. When she didn't hear a reply, she rolled over and turned on the bedside light. She scanned the sitting area of the room to find it empty. She stood and pulled on her robe before stepping into her slippers.

Quietly, she made her way down the stairs to the second floor where she instinctively stopped to check on the boys once more. Not finding Lee again, she made her way down to the main floor of the house. Everything was dark, so, she whispered loudly once more, "Lee?"

"In here," came his muttered reply.

Amanda could barely see Lee sitting in the dark in the living room, his head still in his hands. "Sweetheart? Are you okay?" Amanda whispered at the shadowed form. Lee didn't reply so she stepped into the inky blackness of the room and slowly made her way to stand beside him. She reached down, put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Lee?" Lee lifted his head, put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. The smell of whiskey hung in the air. "Can't sleep?" she asked lightly.

Lee leaned against her and asked, "How am I going to do this?"

Amanda soothed his head with her hand. "Do what?" she asked slightly confused.

"How am I going to be everything you need me to be?" Lee asked honestly.

Amanda sunk down on the couch beside him and turned his face so she could see him in the darkness. "Lee, you don't have to be anything but you," she stated firmly.

Lee leaned back against the couch, out of her reach, dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling. After several long seconds, he said, "I feel like every day I'm walking a high wire in the circus. If I lean too far to one side or the other, I'm going to fall, and everything is going to come crashing down on me. I don't know how to do this."

Amanda touched his leg, "Sweetheart, I don't understand-"

Lee stood abruptly, cutting her off. "I don't know how to be both your husband and your partner anymore," he cried. He began pacing as the words began tumbling out. "I feel like if I try to protect you as my partner, I'm failing as your husband but then in a sick twist, if I try to protect you as my wife, I'm wrong there too. I can't win!"

"Lee, this isn't a win-lose situation," Amanda tried.

"No, but it sure feels like it. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to step back as your partner and let you go to be the best damn agent you can when all I want to do is protect you and our-" Lee's voice faltered as the lump in his throat grew.

Amanda stood and stepped into Lee's frantic pacing path. She put her hand on his chest and she could feel his heart pounding beneath her fingertips. "Lee, just stop. You don't have to be Superman; you don't have to protect me all the time. I'm not going to risk what we have," she stated firmly.

"Then tell me what to do. Tell me what you need me to do because I don't know anymore. I think about you every second you are out of my sight. As your husband, I'm not relaxed until you are right there beside me. As your partner, I worry about you constantly. Christ, I sound like a crazy man. I sound like a crazy stalker right now. Jesus," Lee cried.

Amanda exhaled and thought fast. She had never seen Lee this intense before, not even when she was kidnapped by Addi Birol. "Sweetheart, I need you to be the man I met at a train station five years ago. I need you to be the agent that taught me to use all my instincts even when you didn't always agree with them. I need you to be the man I fell in love with and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with," she replied.

"But how? How do I do that?" Lee exclaimed.

"Sit down with me," Amanda implored, tugging his hand to follow her back to the couch. He slumped down onto the cushions. "Lee, when we are out in the field, what do you always tell me?" she asked as she slipped into his lap. Her close proximity allowed her to watch his face in the dim light.

"Stay in the car?" Lee grunted half-heartedly.

Amanda chuckled, "Not that. When we are working on a case and we find ourselves in a stressful situation, what do you always tell me?"

"Call for backup," Lee stated more firmly this time.

"Will you stop?" Amanda scolded him with a gentle tap on his chest with her hand. "Let's try this one more time."

Lee sighed, "Okay when we are working, I tell you to watch my back and stay close."

"Exactly. And you trust me enough to do that, right?" Amanda encouraged.

"Of course I trust you, Amanda," Lee groaned.

Amanda lifted his hand, entwined her fingers with his and said, "Now it's my turn and I'm going to ask you to do the same." She heard Lee groan again in frustration as he tried to understand. "Sweetheart, I'm asking you to trust I'm not going to let anything happen. I'm asking you to watch my back and stay close but give me the space I need to work and grow. I'm asking you to be the person you want _me_ to be."

Lee let her words sink in before he nodded. "I get it now," he whispered.

"Lee, I don't need you to change who you are. I just need you to believe that I'm the person I have become because of you. I've learned so much about who I am and who I can be simply because you've been there all along, supporting me. And when the baby comes, I'll be right there for you, giving you what you need to be the best Daddy you can be," Amanda assured him.

"But, how do I let it all go? How do I let the constant fear that something bad is going to happen just vanish?" Lee groaned once more.

Amanda took his hand and placed it over her lower abdomen. "Nothing bad is going to happen because we're not going to let it happen. Do you feel that? That bump that wasn't there a few days ago is something good. That is your baby, Lee. The best part of you and me, right there, and together we are going to watch that grow." She punctuated her statement with a soft kiss on his forehead.

Lee was fascinated by the feeling under his fingers. She was right, of course. He noticed a distinctive difference in the size of her belly from even just a few days before. Slowly, he twitched his fingers against the soft cotton of her nightgown before sliding his hand up her arm to cradle her face. He pulled her to him and gently kissed her lips.

Between kisses, Amanda whispered, "Let's go back to bed." She stood, never releasing his hand but her progress was stopped when Lee didn't stand immediately.

"What did I do to deserve you, Amanda?" Lee asked softly.

Amanda laughed softly, leaned down to kiss his cheek before she whispered, "I could ask the same thing, Sweetheart. Instead, I think I could show you what you mean to us."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Part of this chapter contains adult themes. **

Amanda tugged Lee's hand gently, guiding him into their bedroom as she sauntered backward. She stopped long enough to allow him to close and lock the door before she closed the gap between them and sealed her lips on his. Lee couldn't resist pulling her against his body, holding her tightly in his arms as she teased his lips apart. Their tongues swirled around one another and Amanda could still taste the whiskey lingering on his lips. She left his mouth, trailing a path along his chin.

"Sweetheart," she whispered, her breath hot against his ear.

"Hm, mmm," Lee replied softly. His arms relaxed when she brought her hands up his chest to encircle his neck.

"I love you," she whispered again.

A small smile creased his face, "I love you, too." Lee leaned his head forward to rest against Amanda's shoulder. He didn't move, he simply held her close, their body's swaying gently side to side as if they were dancing to an unheard song.

Amanda tugged his earlobe between her teeth gently, drawing an involuntary shudder from him. She stepped back, allowing her hands to slide back down his chest where she stopped at the hem of his T-shirt. She pulled the soft cotton upward and with his help, managed to remove the garment. Lee tossed the shirt in the direction of the bed before capturing her chin with his hands. He gazed at her lovingly in the dim light, his thumbs brushing softly against her cheekbones. "I don't know what I would do without you," he admitted.

"Well," Amanda smiled, "It's a good thing I'm not going anywhere any time soon without you then." She teased her bottom lip between her teeth as she explored the exposed skin of his back with her hands. "And it looks like you are stuck with us, Buster, for better or worse."

Lee leaned into her, kissed her lips and said, "I'll take the better for a while if you don't mind."

"I think we can arrange that," Amanda laughed. "Come here," she kissed him again sweetly at first, slowly deepening the kiss as she tangled with his tongue again. She took a step backward leading him to the edge of the bed. When her legs made contact, she slid her hands down his chest as she lowered herself to a sitting position. She sprinkled kisses down his abdomen stopping only when she reached the waistband of his pajama pants.

Lee closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax under Amanda's loving touch. He reached out to touch her cheek once again as she tugged at the flannel material. "Here, I'll get it," he whispered. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband, pulling off his pants as well as his boxer shorts, leaving him completely exposed to her.

Amanda looked up at him and was surprised to see his head dropped forward, his eyes closed, looking very vulnerable. "Sweetheart," she whispered. Lee lifted his chin slightly and opened his eyes to look at her. "I want you to lay down," Amanda instructed. Lee tilted his head to the side and looked at her strangely, but he did as she asked without a word. She crawled up alongside him and sat, her nightgown clad hip resting against his naked one. She traced a lazy line with her finger across his stomach as she asked, "What else is going through your head right now?"

Lee tensed his jaw before running his hand through his hair nervously. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" he whispered.

"Not like this, Sweetheart. I can see it on your face, I can feel it in your body. Something else is bothering you, so spill," Amanda informed him softly.

Lee exhaled and covered her hand with his own. "I never once thought I would ever feel like this," he admitted. Amanda opened her mouth to reply but he covered her lips with one finger and said, "I never once thought I could love someone I've never met, someone I would protect with everything I am, someone I would give my own life for, until now." He pushed himself onto his elbow and reached out to touch her stomach. "I'm not sure what kind of a father I'm going to be to this… this little one here, but I do know I want to be damn sure I'm going to be around to do it."

"Oh, Lee!" Amanda gasped at his admission. She leaned forward and met his lips in a gentle kiss filled with love. "Sweetheart, you're going to be a wonderful father. I know you will. And I have to admit, I've never felt anything like this before either. I thought when Joe and I got married and had the boys that it would be for forever, but I never felt love for him like I feel for you."

She leaned into his arms once more. Their embrace quickly turned from sweet to one filled with a fiery passion. Lee gripped the cotton material against her skin before pulling her nightgown over her head, tossing it aside. Amanda straddled him, her lips barely leaving his as her hands buried into his soft, fine hair. Lee pushed himself into a sitting position, holding her with one hand as he grabbed several pillows to support his back. He leaned against the higher stack of pillows behind him with a smile and cupped her face with his hands.

"I think, Mrs. Stetson, we should slow this down a bit or else it's going to be over way too quick and I'll be left wanting more and more of you," Lee suggested.

Amanda rolled her hips, her hot center brushing against his rock hard manhood. "I don't believe I know what you are talking about," she teased.

Lee could feel her heat against his skin, he could smell her arousal which excited him even more. He slid his hands along her hips, up her ribcage to cup her full breasts in his palms. "I could get used to these," he teased, noticing how much fuller her breasts were becoming.

Amanda covered his hands with hers and rolled her hips again, "Unlike your old girlfriends, these are the real deal. So sad it only lasts a short time," she teased.

Lee curled forward to capture one taut nipple with his teeth. "I don't care how big or small they are, because I know, they are mine from now on," he teased back. He flicked his tongue against the sensitive bud and smiled when Amanda moaned in response. He repeated the same action on her other breast only this time, she dropped her head back and jerked her hips slightly. "You like that, don't you?" he asked huskily.

Amanda nodded, leaned forward slightly to reposition her hips to align her core with his hardness. She achieved her goal and was rewarded when Lee pushed himself to the hilt with one tilt of his own hips. "Do it again," she begged.

Lee wasn't sure which sensation she wanted more so he rocked his hips at the same time he suckled her breast. Amanda immediately cried out in pleasure. "Again," she breathed. With a smile, Lee locked his lips around her nipple, held her hips with his hands and rocked several times, each time drew a cry from Amanda. He moved to her other breast without missing a beat, her cries of pleasure like music to his ears.

Amanda reached out to grab his arms, as an intense orgasm began rippling through her body. She had never experienced a feeling quite like this one. Each movement of his body felt magnified a hundred times over in the most exquisite way. She threw her head back and arched her back, pressing her breasts tighter to him. Lee planted his feet on the bed, bracing Amanda with his legs as he continued to push her higher. He could feel her body tensing, her internal muscles fluttering around his shaft buried deep inside. He could hear her cries of passion echoing around him and silently prayed no one else was awake in the house to hear them.

Amanda's head dropped forward just before she peaked, her shoulders rounding out before her spasms began to shake them. Lee squeezed her hips tight with his hands as he pumped his hips faster. He found his own explosive release just as Amanda collapsed forward into his arms. "I have you, Manda, I have you," he whispered against her sweat-soaked cheek as he held her close.

"I love you," she gasped against his chest. "That was-"

"There are no words for what that was, Manda," Lee stated. He soothed her back with his hands as he lowered his legs. Amanda immediately slipped to his side and curled against his chest, still panting.

Lee lifted his head and shoulders high enough to pull the extra pillows out from behind him and pushed them back over to Amanda's side of the bed. She looked up at him, smiled and whispered, "Thank you." She rolled onto her back where Lee followed, only he stopped on his elbow, and raised up above her.

Lee brushed her hair off her face and traced her jawline with one finger, down her neck, across the side of her breast before resting at her waist. He curled his hand around the small bump at her waistline and whispered, "No, thank you." Without an explanation, he leaned down and gently kissed her bare skin just above his hand and whispered, "I love you, baby."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Amanda stretched herself awake slowly before she fully opened her eyes. She knew without looking, Lee was already missing from their bed. She rolled onto her side and swept her hand across his side of the bed, smoothing the wrinkles on the comforter. She was surprised to see a folded piece of paper sitting on his pillow. Sitting up, she turned the small bedside lamp on and unfolded the note Lee had left for her.

"Amanda, conference call with Gourad this morning. Didn't want to wake you. Call me later. I love you, Lee."

Amanda traced the words with her finger as she smiled. "I love you, too, Sweetheart," she whispered softly before dropping the note on the bedside table and heading into the bathroom. Several minutes later, she cinched her robe tightly around her waist and headed down the stairs into the kitchen. The smell of coffee wafted in her direction. "You're up early, Mother," Amanda smiled at Dotty, sitting at the counter reading the morning paper.

"Early? It's almost eight-thirty, Miss Sleepyhead," Dotty teased.

Amanda's eyes grew large as she glanced at the clock and saw the time. "I can't believe I slept that long," she stated. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a small sip. "Mmmm that's good," she murmured.

Dotty allowed the paper to fall on the counter as she pointed out, "You must be feeling pretty good then this morning. No queasiness?"

Amanda placed her hand on her stomach and took another sip, "Nope. Maybe this little one decided I have had enough of that."

Dotty chuckled, "That and some rest sounds like it did you some good. How was the ballet last night? Did you have a good time?"

Amanda smiled again, "The ballet was beautiful and wonderful. I don't think I can find all the right words to describe it."

"I'm sure if you tried hard enough you could, but I think that wistful look on your face says it all," Dotty teased. She took a swallow of her own coffee and asked, "Is Lee still sleeping?"

"Oh, no. He left a while ago. He had an overseas conference call this morning for that interview he was telling Philip about," Amanda shook her head.

"That's right. He mentioned that when Philip was upset about not being able to go to the track today. You know, Amanda, I have to say, I don't know what's come over that boy. One minute he's as happy as a puppy with a new bone and the next he's sulking in the corner," Dotty stated.

Amanda lifted her shoulders and asked, "You mean moody? I'm sure it's an age thing, or a boy thing, or…" Her voice trailed off when she thought of something else. "You don't think it has something to do with the baby, do you? I mean, do you think he's upset about the baby?" she asked solemnly.

Dotty slid off the stool to give Amanda a short hug as she assured her, "No, I think it's all part of being a teenager. All those hormones!"

Amanda snorted, "You don't have to tell me about hormones. Sheesh. One minute I feel wonderful and the next, all I want to do is take a nap or eat something."

"The best parts of being pregnant, getting over that early hump first," Dotty reminded her.

"Coffee is great but now I need food. Did you eat already?" Amanda asked, trying to change the subject.

Dotty shook her head, "Just waiting for someone else to wake up. The boys are still sleeping, too. It's been eerily quiet this morning for this many people living here."

Amanda put her arm around Dotty's shoulders and suggested, "How about we start cooking up a big breakfast for the boys with bacon and sausage and waffles this morning? I bet that would get them out of bed."

"Just like when they were little boys?" Dotty asked excitedly. Laughing she said, "Do you remember a few years ago and you were sick with that awful cold? The boys tried to make you breakfast in bed filled all all sorts of junk food. You were so sick that you slept on the couch the whole night? And Mr. Simpson from IFF called because he needed you to do something for him but you were too sick?" Amanda squinted her eyes and searched her memory for any clue what Dotty was talking about. Dotty, sensing her confusion added, "It had something to do with those tennis people."

Finally, Amanda nodded, "I remember now. It was that sore throat thing that just lasted for days."

"Whatever happened to him?" Dotty asked curiously.

"Who?" Amanda countered.

"Mr. Simpson. He used to call all the time then all of a sudden he just stopped," Dotty replied with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, um," Amanda took a sip of her coffee to allow herself a second to think. "He moved away and that's when Lee took over his job," she added quickly.

Dotty stared at her for a moment then said, "Well, that was good. You know, I think Lee and Mr. Simpson sounded awfully alike on the phone. That must have been very confusing initially."

Amanda laughed, kissed her cheek and whispered, "Oh, Mother!" She tapped her cheek once more and announced, "Let's get these boys out of bed!"

Several hours later, Amanda was carrying a laundry basket to the boys' rooms when she heard the phone ring. "I'll get it!" she called out. "Hello?"

"You miss me?" Lee's smooth baritone voice sailed through the phone.

Amanda couldn't help but smile, "Of course, I miss you. How was your conference call this morning?"

"Very productive. Gourad came through in a big way and found a crack in the chain. We should have a solid arrest in the next week or so. What have you been up to all morning?" Lee informed her.

Amanda dropped the laundry basket onto the counter and sat down. "Well, Mother and I made a big breakfast for the boys this morning and then I've spent most of the morning catching up on laundry. Mother and I were thinking about putting on some Christmas movies and wrapping some gifts in a bit," she explained.

"How are you feeling today? Were you sick at all?" Lee asked nervously.

"Not once. I even had coffee with Mother this morning," Amanda informed him cheerfully.

Lee couldn't suppress the smile on his face, "Really? And how do you feel now?"

"A little tired now, but I think a quick nap would do the trick. What time do you think you'll be home?" Amanda asked.

Lee looked down at the report he was working on, "Soon, I hope. I was just trying to get all the details down before it started snowing. I have Transcriptions working on the recordings now, so another hour maybe."

Amanda checked the clock and leaned to the side to look out the window. From her vantage point, she could see the light snow falling, already coating the grass. "Please tell me you're not driving your car home?"

Lee laughed, "No, I figured since you didn't mention any errands today, I took yours. Oh, speaking of cars, Leatherneck told me he got one in yesterday that would be perfect for Dotty. It's a nice, safe car, in great condition. Not too big, but not too small either."

Amanda smiled, "Well, it sounds like you have your heart set on it. How much can he sell it for?"

"Well, that's where we are lucky. Leatherneck said he'd give us a great deal on it. Said he has too many loaners as it is, so he'd let it go for a song," Lee explained.

Amanda sighed, "How much?"

"Not much, I promise. We still have money set aside from that check from my uncle, plus you should be getting the buyout check soon from Joe. I was thinking maybe we could give it to her as a Christmas present, you know," Lee suggested.

"Sweetheart! That's an awful expensive gift. I told you before, we don't buy expensive things for Christmas. After all, it's about being with family, not just getting presents!" she reprimanded him.

"I know and I know how you feel about that, but I was just thinking I haven't been able to really do anything for her before and I've said it in the past that I wanted to do this and well, I just really, really want to get this car for Dotty, Amanda," Lee pleaded.

Amanda giggled at the desperation in his voice, "Well, I guess she might appreciate that more than a scarf."

Lee inhaled sharply. "There's nothing wrong with a scarf. Everyone can use one and it's always the right size," Lee balked.

Amanda laughed louder this time, "I know, I'm only teasing. So, I guess the only question is what did you tell Leatherneck?"

"I told him I needed to talk to you first," Lee assured her.

"Before or after you told him you'd take it?" Amanda asked in her best serious tone.

"After," Lee squeaked. He heard a knock on the door to the Q Bureau and picked his head up to see Billy opening the door. "Listen, Amanda, I have to go. Billy's here. I'll be home later. Bye." Lee hung up the phone quickly and sat back in his chair, "What's up?"

Billy took one look at Lee's face and immediately began laughing. "Okay, Scarecrow, spill it. What'd you do this time?"

"What makes you think I did something wrong? As a matter of fact, I did something right for a change," Lee insisted.

"Uh-huh, so why do you look like a child who just got his hand caught in the cookie jar?" Billy laughed again.

Lee shrugged his shoulders and admitted, "Well, I sort of told Leatherneck I would buy a car from him he just got in for Dotty."

Billy laughed even louder at his admission. "Let me guess, you didn't talk to Amanda about it first?"

"No," Lee muttered then added a little louder, "It's gonna be a great car."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Amanda and Lee stepped into Judge Green's office early Monday morning. "Thank you for taking the time to see us on such short notice, Judge Green. I hope you don't mind," Amanda stated politely.

"Not at all. I have to say I was a little confused when my assistant told me the Agency needed to speak to me," Judge Green admitted.

"Have you heard about the recent counterfeit bills that have been appearing around town recently?" Lee asked as he lowered himself into a leather-bound chair.

Judge Green sat at her desk across from them, "I have, but what does that have to do with me?"

Amanda stated softly, "Well, unfortunately, a few of the phony bills were passed during your fundraising Bingo games."

Judge Green stared at Amanda, her face stone. "You don't think I had something to do with that, do you?"

"No, no, not at all. No more than the shopkeepers we've talked to or the bank manager," Lee interjected. "We're just doing our part by contacting everyone to be sure they are aware this is happening."

"And we are doing a spot background check of everyone working in the establishments to be sure there is nothing to worry about," Amanda included with a smile.

"Just to rule out anything," Lee finished.

Judge Green listened and sat back in her chair. "So, it's not just my Bingo games that are affected?" she questioned carefully.

"Sadly, no. We were just at the bank down the street the other day. One poor woman was making a deposit and four of her twenty-dollar bills were fake. Well, the bank manager was so distraught because she's been such a loyal customer for so many years that he called us first. We went over and over every place she had been where she might have gotten those twenty-dollar bills and narrowed it down to your Bingo games, a taxi driver or the grocery store she had been to," Amanda rambled.

"So what do you need from me?" Judge Green questioned.

"Well, we would need a list of all your workers, your campaign manager and anyone that has access to the money. Just to do a cursory background check, mind you," Lee stated slowly.

Judge Green laughed lightly, her demeanor quickly softening. "That's easy. Jay Tennant is my campaign manager. He knows all the guys… Arthur, Max, Barry, and George. They handle all the money. Anyone else that comes in to help simply collects the money and gives it to them."

"How did you meet Mr. Tennant?" Lee asked pulling his notepad out of his coat pocket.

"You're going to laugh when I tell you this one. Jay and I met at..." Judge Green paused for dramatic effect, "a singles bingo hall. I know it sounds silly, but I saw this advertisement and thought it sounded like a fun way to meet new people. Jay sat across from me and soon we got to talking. He was the one who convinced me it would be a great idea for a campaign fundraiser."

"So, did you do any kind of check on Mr. Tennant before you hired him?" Amanda asked, her eyebrows high.

Judge Green leaned forward onto her elbows and said, "I know Jay had a tough time and yes, I have access to his records, but that doesn't make him a bad guy. Since he's been out, he's done great things, helped my campaign raise a lot of money."

"What about the other men you mentioned. What do you know about them?" Lee questioned.

"Well, Jay lived with Arthur Muldene after he was incarcerated. He met Arthur at the facility and he was like a surrogate father to Jay. Helped him get back on his feet. I'm not sure where Jay met Max and the other guys. Jay just told me he brought them in because they were all familiar with bingo backrooms," Judge Green explained.

"Do you have last names on any of those guys?" Lee continued his questioning.

Judge Green pulled out a small organizer and said, "From what Jay gave me, I have Max Forcin, Barry Peterson and George Rohena. No addresses or even telephone numbers. If I need to get ahold of them, I go through Jay."

"And you don't know much about them?" Amanda asked softly once more.

Judge Green shook her head and admitted, "No, I trusted Jay to find the help he needed."

"How much money would you say Jay has helped you raise for your campaign with the bingo games?" Lee asked.

Judge Green flipped through several pages of her organizer where Lee could clearly see numbers written down on several dates. "Roughly, from what he's told me, about twenty-seven thousand dollars across the four days of games. Some of that was from straight donations and others are from the charitable games, the tickets, we sold."

Lee looked confused and asked, "That doesn't sound like much. What about the money from the bingo games themselves? Where does that money go?"

"That's supposed to go right back to the pots," Judge Green stated.

"I don't understand," Lee declared.

Amanda nodded and asked, "May I?" Judge Green raised her hand, so Amanda continued. "Well, the way I understand it, the bingo cards are sold, and the total number is counted up. Then certain games are given a specific jackpot, like three hundred dollars. Once the assigned game pots are subtracted, the remaining money is divided up by the total number of smaller games."

"Wow, you really know your stuff," Judge Green smiled.

Amanda looked down at her hands before replying, "Well, my mother and I used to help out at our local church to raise money for the school."

Lee tapped his pen several times before he asked, "Judge Green, is there any kind of a balance sheet we could check out? Any record of how the money is coming and going?"

"I don't... I don't think so. Jay just tells me what Max tells him at the end of the night. I haven't seen anything with a breakdown if that's what you're asking," she admitted.

"I noticed that the night I was there helping," Amanda stated. Amanda could see by the look on Judge Green's face that she was worried. "I have an idea, so hear me out. I know when I came the other day with my friend to help, that Max was a little…protective of the back room. Now I've worked a backroom before, and I know how to balance the charity boxes. I could do that easily even without seeing the tickets that are turned in. I just need to see the serial card that comes with the boxes. That will give us an idea of how much money you should be getting just from the charity games."

"But how do we do that when Max won't let anyone near the back room? He doesn't even like it when I'm in there," Judge Green asked.

Lee looked at Amanda who nodded back to him. "Leave that up to us. I'm sure we can arrange something," he assured her.

"Well then, Mr. Stetson, I'm going to trust you know what you're doing. We meet tonight at five to get the doors open and the tables set up. The games begin at six-thirty. Will you be able to be there?" Judge Green questioned.

Amanda shook her head, "That should not be a problem, but I can think of one. Max knows what I look like and the last time we were there he didn't seem like he trusted me a whole lot."

"But that's where I come in," Lee reminded her. "And we can have Tom come along for distraction if we need to. From what you've already told me, they will be more focused on the two of you than me."

Judge Green stood slowly and said, "Well, I'm just going to keep my fingers crossed Jay isn't involved and this is a simple misunderstanding. I'll do whatever I need to do, in order to help you both."

"Thank you, Judge Green," Amanda smiled. "And we'll do our best to find out if there is anything you should be worried about."

Lee stood to guide Amanda out of the office, his hand finding it's familiar spot on the small of her back. "Until tonight then."

As they drove away, Amanda commented, "She really has no idea what could be going on right under her own nose."

Lee narrowed his eyes, "You think so? You don't think she's in on it?"

"We don't even know for sure anything is really happening there. For all we know, someone could have used phony bills to pay for their cards and tickets and they got mixed in," Amanda reminded him.

"But what are the odds that we came across more than one or two of those bills at the same time? No, I think it's something bigger and this might just be the tip of the iceberg. But in the meantime, we need to find out more about Max and the other guys, just to be sure. Now that we have some last names, you think you can?" Lee challenged her.

Amanda chuckled, "Only if you can find me something to eat. I'm starving."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Now, you remember what I told you?" Amanda asked Lee as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, I remember," Lee balked.

Amanda simply rolled her eyes and continued, "You don't need to get everything, I just need a picture of the card in the box. That tells me all the information I need to figure this out."

"I know, Amanda, you told me," Lee insisted.

"And you might have to be sneaky about it. Max doesn't like anyone hanging around for a long time if they don't need to be there," Amanda reminded him again.

Lee put the car in park and looked at her. "Amanda, this isn't my first rodeo. I've done this a few times, remember. I mean, I think I know how to do this," he groaned.

Amanda bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. "Tom said he'd meet us here, too, just in case we needed more help distracting Max or the other guys," she added.

"Good. That way you can stay completely out of the way, where you can be safe," Lee replied with a nod.

Amanda scanned the parking lot for Tom's car. She spotted the empty vehicle two rows away from them. "He must be inside already. I don't see him," she stated.

"Then let's head inside. After what you found this afternoon on Max, I want to get this over with as quickly as possible," Lee said as he pulled the car door handle and stepped outside. "I'll head inside alone. Give me a minute, then you follow. We don't want to key Max or Barry into anything by showing up together." He closed the car door and jogged to the front entrance of the building.

Amanda sat in the car and took four long breaths before climbing out and slowly weaving between cars to possibly confuse anyone that was watching her. She entered the building and spotted Tom immediately talking to Arthur in the main hall where players had already begun to gather. She lifted her right hand, waved as she smiled and walked to meet them. "Tom, it's nice to see you again. Are you feeling better?" she asked sweetly.

Tom nodded, "Yes, much better, thank you. The cold or whatever it was, ran its course pretty fast thanks to that suggestion you gave me. You were right, chicken soup and hot tea works wonders."

Arthur laughed, his voice deep, "My mother used to say that, too. With a hot toddy chaser right before bed to burn out the germs."

Tom laughed with him, "I didn't try that part but next time I will." He looked down into the small basket he was carrying and announced, "I'm almost out of tickets. I guess I'll head back inside to get more. Amanda, are you here to help again or just to play?"

"Oh, no. I'm here to help," she said enthusiastically.

"Good! I spoke with Judge Green earlier and she was pretty excited about tonight's attendance. I guess Max dropped off flyers at a few of the senior centers, so she's thinking she may have an even bigger turnout," Tom said.

Amanda looked around at the partially filled room and checked her watch. "From the looks of things, she might be right. It's already starting to fill up and the games don't start for another hour. I should probably get some tickets and start selling, selling, selling," Amanda punctuated her words with a few shrugs of her shoulders.

"You two can follow me, then. I think I saw someone else heading that way a minute ago. He looked kind of lost," Arthur ticked his head to the side. They followed him through the maze of tables to the side door, across the hallway, into the backroom where Lee was talking to Barry and George.

Lee was doing his best to appear confused, "You know, my sister sent me here to help out, but I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing. She loves volunteering me for things all the time."

George nodded at Tom, "Back so soon?"

Tom held up the nearly empty basket, "The ladies are loving me today. I keep telling them every ticket is a winning one, so they keep buying. I came back to really stock up this time." He reached into the apron he was wearing and emptied the cash he had collected into the bucket at the end of the table.

Lee watched carefully as Barry noted something on a small slip of paper before tucking it back in his pocket. "I guess you might be the man for me to follow around then. Lee Steadman," Lee smiled at Tom.

"I'll just get some tickets and start selling in the back of the room to stay out of your way," Amanda announced. She piled her basket high with tickets carefully leaving the box open and the serial card on the top. As she stepped away, Lee stepped in her place and began tying an apron around his waist.

A small electronic beeping sound soon echoed through the room drawing everyone's attention. "This darn new watch," Lee joked as he pressed several buttons, in an attempt to silence the sound. "I just got the thing and I haven't been able to figure out how to set the alarm just right."

Tom looked over his shoulder just as Lee tilted his wrist enough to get a good angle of the serial card in the box. He watched Lee depress the buttons once more before he opened the next box of tickets. "Mr. Steadman, was it? I'm Tom. Here, why don't you take some of these with you? That way we can divide and conquer the ladies, so to speak," Tom suggested as he pulled out a stack of tickets. "Not this one though. This one stays in the box, right, Barry?" Tom held the ticket up high enough for Lee to aim the watch at, unbeknownst by Barry or George.

"That's right. You're finally learning," Barry replied with a laugh. "The money goes in that bucket and we take care of the payouts," he explained before he turned back to the piles of money before him.

"Where is Max tonight? I haven't seen him yet," Tom asked politely as Lee lowered his wrist and nodded subtly.

Barry frowned and looked at the clock on the wall, "He'll be here soon. He was just stopping to pick up a few things first."

Lee copied Tom and piled a small basket full of tickets. "Okay, where do we go from here?" he asked loudly.

"Just stick with me. I'll teach you everything I know," Tom announced and slowly walked into the hallway, Lee only a step behind.

Once they were alone, Lee groaned, "I'll teach you everything I know. Give me a break."

"Did you get a good shot of the tickets?" Tom asked quietly as they slowly walked side by side.

"Yeah. I have to admit; Amanda had a great idea when she remembered this watch. I just hope everything is clear enough for her to read what she's looking for. I'm not really sure how she thinks she can use that to help figure this whole thing out," Lee stated softly.

The two men stepped into the large room now nearly full of excited bingo players. Lee whistled low and Tom stated, "It's one step below a full circus. Just don't let any of the women touch you. That's where you'll start a fight."

"What?" Lee gasped. Across the room, he could see Amanda clearly engaging everyone around her with a smile as she stepped from one player to the next. She glanced up and winked in his direction.

"Who is that handsome new recruit that just walked in?" one older woman asked Amanda.

Smiling, Amanda asked, "Where?"

The woman pointed in Lee's direction, "Over there. In that blue jacket. Now that is an A-1 piece of prime beef if you ask me! Send him my way if you get a chance, dearie."

Amanda bit down on her lip to keep from laughing aloud. "He must be new. Tell you what, I'll go get his attention for you right now. I think I want a closer look anyway," she teased.

The woman tapped her on the hip and made full eye-contact before she stated seriously, "I saw him first, sister. Back off."

Amanda briskly walked away from the woman to Lee and Tom now standing with a small crowd around them. "Ladies, please, find your seats and Mr. Steadman and I will be by to sell you your tickets," Tom was doing his best to move the group along.

Despite several groans and mumbling complaints, the women finally sat down, leaving Amanda a few minutes to talk to Lee and Tom. "Did you get it?" she asked between the clenched teeth of her smile while she pretended to scan the room.

"I did. This place is crazy!" Lee declared.

"I tried to warn him," Tom interjected as he stepped away. One woman was waving a fist full of money in the air at him.

"Watch out for the older woman near the back with the Christmas sweater on," Amanda warned Lee.

Lee scanned the room and noticed several Christmas sweaters and groaned, "Which one? There has to be ten back there alone."

"Doesn't matter, Sweetheart. Just try to avoid all of them. Remember what we talked about. As soon as we get these baskets sold, we can get out of here," Amanda smiled again before waving to a small group of ladies in the front.

Lee opened his mouth to reply but as she stepped away, he was swarmed again by several ladies scrambling to find out how hot his tickets were.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Tuesday morning, Lee and Amanda sat in the Q Bureau as Amanda checked her calculations once more. Before her was a simple balance sheet, listing the total number of tickets according to the serial card in the boxes Lee managed to photograph. "This isn't right," Amanda mumbled again. "It can't be." She scanned the list again, compared it to the paper beside her as well as the photograph and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked from his desk. He had just finished writing up his version of the surveillance report from the bingo hall the previous evening.

"Judge Green said that over the course of four different nights, Jay told her they raised just over twenty-seven thousand dollars, right?" Amanda asked.

"Right," Lee nodded. "She said that included donations, too."

"Then either they only sold three or four boxes that first night or something's way off," Amanda announced.

Lee wrinkled his brow and asked, "What makes you say that?"

Amanda tapped her pencil on the paper as she explained, "Okay, the one box has two thousand, eight hundred ninety tickets to start and each ticket is sold for one dollar. That gives you two thousand, eight hundred and ninety dollars, right?"

"Right, but then you have to subtract the winning tickets, don't you?" Lee confirmed.

"Yes, so this particular box has one five-hundred-dollar winner, one one-hundred one, a fifty, five twenty, twelve five and seventy-five one-dollar winners plus seventy-five free tickets," Amanda detailed. Lee did his best to follow and nodded when he understood. "Now if you subtract all of the winners from the total tickets sold, you should get your profit, right?"

"Sure, total sold minus the winnings equal the profits. What's the problem?" Lee stated.

Amanda skimmed the page once more, "Well, according to my math, the profits on this box alone should be one thousand, nine hundred thirty dollars."

Lee blinked several times before he asked, "So what am I missing?"

Amanda sighed impatiently. "Okay, how many boxes of tickets did you and Tom sell last night?"

Lee cringed as he remembered his experience selling tickets. "We sold eight boxes last night, which I still can't believe we did. Those women are crazy," Lee groaned.

"Right, eight boxes. And with a profit of almost two thousand dollars a box, how is it possible that Judge Green has only been given twenty-seven thousand dollars according to what she said Jay told her? Last night alone should have been close to sixteen thousand," Amanda stated with a raised eyebrow.

Lee grabbed the notepad closest to him and began jotting down notes, "So last night was the fifth fundraiser night, correct?"

"Um, yeah, I think so," Amanda agreed. "Judge Green didn't mention any other dates and Mother hasn't said anything else recently, so let's go with that," she added.

"Now, if we round down, just for the benefit of the doubt that every night wasn't as busy as last night and say she averages five boxes of tickets a night, that would be roughly ten thousand dollars a night at five nights…she should have a fundraising total of fifty thousand dollars," Lee wrote down as he summarized. "What happened to the rest of the money?"

Amanda lifted one hand to her chin and tapped her lips with one finger as she said, "And how much of the money that they actually paid out was paid with the counterfeit stuff?"

Lee looked at the paper, then up at Amanda and added, "And why was the counterfeit money used in the first place?"

Amanda raised her shoulders and shook her head. "Let me see if Tom came up with any more on Max Forcin. I hit a brick wall in the computer yesterday, but Tom said he'd keep working on it when we left to pick up the boys. I couldn't exactly ask him last night, either," she said as she lifted the phone and dialed the switchboard operator. She waited several seconds before someone picked up the ringing extension. "Hello, is this Sally? This is Amanda Stetson, is Tom Edwards at his desk? I'll hold while you check." She listened to the loud background chatter of the bullpen until Sally returned to the phone. "Okay, when Tom gets back to his desk, will you tell me to call me or Lee up in the Q Bureau? Thanks a lot, Sally." Amanda hung up the phone and shook her head, "Tom's not at his desk but she'll give him the message."

Lee checked his watch, closed the file on his desk and suggested, "How about you and I go for a little field trip to see Leatherneck?"

Amanda laughed as she organized the papers before her and stacked them into a file folder. "Are you going to show me this perfect car you found for Mother?" she teased.

"I'll do one better, I'll let you test drive it. Leatherneck said he was going over it from top to bottom this morning and it should be done just about now," Lee explained as he held her jacket out for her to slip her arms into the sleeves.

Amanda repeated his actions, holding his jacket for him and joked, "And what happens if I don't like it?"

Lee's mouth dropped open, "Amanda? How can you say that? You haven't even seen the car yet?"

As she stepped into the hallway, Lee only a few feet behind she reminded him, "You haven't seen it either, so how can you say it's the perfect car for her?"

"I'm just going on what Leatherneck said and I trust the guy. I can't say that about a lot of people," Lee stated as they continued down the stairs to the Georgetown entrance. They saw Francine just stepping out of the elevator as they reached the bottom.

"Where are you two running off to today?" Francine asked with a smile. "Let me guess, Lee's favorite hobby this time of year? Christmas shopping at the scarf store in the mall, right?"

Lee crinkled his nose and made a face, "Ha ha, very funny, Francine. Actually, we are heading over to see Leatherneck. Would you like to join us? I hear it's been a while since you've seen each other."

"Some of us actually do some work around here so I'm going to have to decline your little offer. Besides, what little do you know, Scarecrow. Leatherneck and I had lunch yesterday while we were discussing the office Christmas party," Francine informed him with a sarcastic grin. "Any thoughts on a gift for Billy this year?" she asked half-heartedly.

"How about a vacation?" Lee joked.

Francine stopped short and opened her eyes wide, "You may just be one brilliant man. I mean if we all pitched in say, fifty bucks a piece, we could send Billy and Jeannie on a wonderful vacation that he'd never expect!"

"How about a cruise? To someplace warm and sunny. The Bahamas are nice this time of year," Amanda offered. "Or so I've heard."

Lee laughed loudly and asked, "Wait, did we just decide we're planning a vacation for Billy, for a Christmas gift? What happened to not giving expensive gifts?"

Amanda pulled Lee toward the door, leaving Francine beside the elevator and said, "What I said is we don't buy expensive gifts, but if everyone is pitching in then we're not spending that much, now are we?"

"Let Leatherneck know your idea," Francine called after them just before the elevator door closed.

"My idea?" Lee groaned as they stepped outside into the cold December air.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"So, what do you think? It's not a bad car," Lee gloated as he and Amanda drove through the streets of Georgetown after spending an hour working with their insurance agent figuring out the car insurance.

"No," Amanda agreed, "It's not a bad car at all. You were right. It's the perfect size for Mother."

"Uh, huh," Lee grinned. "And the price was right?"

Amanda couldn't help but agree, "Yes, the price was right, too. And Leatherneck already did a full check on everything and said it doesn't need any work, so that's a plus."

"And, Jerry said our insurance will only go up one hundred ten dollars a month from what we're already paying," Lee reminded her.

"So, adding it to the budget doesn't break the bank. I agree," Amanda groaned.

Lee reached over and took her hand in his, "Now the final question…What color bow should we put on it and when can we give it to her?"

Amanda snorted at Lee's excitement, "I'll let you decide that."

"Should we tell the boys? Let them in on the secret?" Lee asked, his voice higher pitched with glee.

"No, I think this should be our little secret. And speaking of secrets, have you said anything to anyone else at work about the baby?" Amanda dropped her tone to a serious level.

Lee pursed his lips and shook his head, "No. Have you?"

"I haven't said anything. But we have to tell Dr. Smyth, sooner rather than later. I mean, if the last week or two is any indication, my clothes aren't going to be fitting at all pretty soon," Amanda pointed out. "And once that happens, it's all out there."

"And I can't wait to see it when it happens," Lee teased, earning a glare from Amanda. "Oh, come on. I'm kidding. Well, I'm really not kidding but I'm kidding. I can't wait to see how cute-"

Amanda cut him off with a single raised eyebrow. "One more word, Stetson, and it will be the last word you say. There will be no comments from you about my growing waistline in front of anyone, is that understood?" Amanda warned him.

Lee rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay. No cute little…Comments. But you are right, we do need to tell Dr. Smyth. And then there's one more person we have to tell, if he doesn't know already."

"Who?" Amanda asked, her eyes round.

"You know who. And I'm surprised you haven't told him already," Lee accused.

Amanda blinked and twisted in her seat to look at him, "Who are you talking about?" When Lee didn't immediately respond but the muscle in his cheek twitched several times, Amanda asked, "Joe?" Lee flicked his eyes in her direction for just a second, confirming her question. "You're talking about Joe? I haven't said anything to him about the baby any more than you have," she assured him.

"But what about the boys, or your mother? You don't think they haven't said anything yet?" Lee asked.

"Sweetheart, if anyone said anything to Joe, he would have called me. So, no, I don't think they have," Amanda said softly. "Why are you getting so worked up over this?"

"I'm not," Lee tried, "I just think that it should come from us, not from someone else."

Amanda rubbed his shoulder with her hand, "It sounds like maybe you and I and Joe need to have a sit-down conversation and talk about this."

"Talk about what, Amanda? He's married to Carrie and you and I are married and WE are having a baby. You and me," Lee stated firmly.

"We are, aren't we," Amanda giggled. She placed her hand over her belly and looked at Lee, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "We are having a baby. You know, I think this is the first time I've thought about it without being nervous or worried." She unconsciously stroked her small bump with her thumb.

Lee turned down the street into their neighborhood. "I think we should tell him on Christmas Eve. I mean, he's going to be here, right?"

"Of course, he's going to be here. This will be the boys first Christmas with Carrie," Amanda reminded him.

Lee pulled into the driveway, leaned over and kissed Amanda's cheek as he reminded her, "This is also our first official Christmas as Mr. and Mrs. Stetson."

"Oh," Amanda gasped at the realization. She smiled at him and reminded him, "But we will not be repeating our own Christmas Eve Tradition this year. Billy promised we are both off the duty roster and it's going to stay that way, you hear me, Buster." She poked him in the side for emphasis.

Lee poked her back and joked, "I could say the same for you. We still don't have a lot of answers on this counterfeiting case."

Amanda shook her head, "Well, Tom said he would fill me in tomorrow morning on what he found. He was leaving to head to pick up Lauren and Charlie otherwise he would have gone over everything this afternoon." They climbed out of the car, the Vette's door thudding softly in the garage.

"How is Charlie?" Lee asked as they entered the house into the kitchen.

"Getting big, I'm sure. Tom promised he'd talk to Lauren about bringing him over. I still think it would be a great idea for Mother to help out until Lauren gets completely settled," Amanda stated. "I'll be down in a minute. I'm just going to get changed."

Amanda climbed the stairs to their bedroom and quickly stripped her work pants and sweater off, choosing a long sweatshirt and sweatpants instead. Before pulling her sweatshirt on, Amanda stopped to look at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand across her bare stomach before turning to the side to examine her small, growing bump. She twisted to the other side for a different angle, completely lost in her own image.

"You look beautiful," Lee whispered from where he stood, leaning against the frame in the open doorway.

"I didn't know you were standing there," Amanda whispered back. She moved to gather her sweatshirt but Lee quickly crossed the room.

Lee gently rotated her body to align with the mirror again, his large hands splayed across her stomach. "How long will it be before my fingers won't be able to touch?" he asked softly in her ear.

"I'm not sure. I feel like this baby is going to be bigger than my boys were. I don't think I started showing like this until much later," Amanda admitted softly, covering his hands with her own.

Lee kissed her neck softly and whispered again, "And how long before you think I'll be able to feel the baby move?"

Amanda tipped her head to the side, her temple touching his. "Months," she replied. "How do you know about that anyway?" she questioned. "A few years ago, even the idea of a pregnant woman in the same room as you scared you," she teased.

Lee kissed her neck once more and reluctantly let his hands slide off her body as he stepped away. He walked to his side of the bed and pulled two books out of the drawer: "The Common Sense Book of Baby and Child Care" by Dr. Benjamin Spock and "The Father Book: Pregnancy and Beyond" by Rae Grad. He handed the books to Amanda without making eye contact.

Amanda read the titles, flipped the books over and scanned the descriptions on the back before she said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to laugh at me. Ever since we heard the baby's heartbeat, all I could think about is learning as much as I could about what you're going through, how the baby's going to grow," Lee admitted. He shrugged his hands and gestured at the books and continued, "I can't experience everything so I guess this is my way of figuring it out."

"Sweetheart, I think it's wonderful you want to share all of this with me," Amanda smiled. "And if it makes you feel any better, I bought a few books of my own." Amanda handed Lee his two books and pulled several out of the drawer beside her side of the bed.

"What to expect when you're expecting, Pregnancy over Thirty-five, A Child is Born… Amanda, I don't understand," Lee read, confused. "You've already been through this. Twice as a matter of fact."

"Jamie was born thirteen years ago. My baby boy is a teenager now. That's a long time to forget all the ins and outs of being pregnant. And I'm older now, I'm sure my body is different than it was when they were born. I just want to be prepared," Amanda explained.

"Well, I may not know a lot about pregnancy and everything that comes with it but I do know one thing for sure," Lee stated as he dropped the books on the bed and took Amanda into his arms.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" she asked, leaning her head back to look at him.

"I know, that we are in this together," Lee assured her.

"That we are, Sweetheart!" Amanda agreed. She leaned into his embrace and just as their lips touched they heard Dotty calling from below, "Amanda? Lee? We're home!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Amanda!" Tom called from across the bullpen. "I'm glad I caught you. Do you and Mr. Stetson have a few minutes?"

Amanda glanced behind her shoulder to where Lee was talking to someone in the hallway, "Sure, Tom. Lee should be right along." She waited patiently as she watched Lee smile, shake hands and laugh loudly before he walked away. When he entered the bullpen she smiled at him and asked, "What was that all about?"

"That was John DiMari. He heard about my new position working with Gourad in Djibouti and wanted to congratulate me," Lee grinned.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was that big of a deal," Amanda admitted. She pointed in Tom's direction as she added, "Tom wants to talk to us."

Lee smiled, placed his hand on her elbow to guide her closer to Tom's desk, "I guess it's a bigger deal than I thought, too. John was just saying Dr. Smyth was gloating how we're going to have the biggest impact in the Middle East over any other agency there."

Amanda laughed, "Well, if Dr. Smyth is blowing your horn, it must be big. Hello, Tom. You're looking pretty excited this morning."

Tom looked around the bullpen before leaning close and whispering, "I think I figured it out."

Still laughing, Amanda asked, "Figured what out?"

"Who's behind the counterfeiting stuff," he stated. He emphasized his point with a waggle of his eyebrows and another smile.

Lee held up one hand, "Hold on, stop right there. You think you solved the counterfeiting case?"

"I do!" Tom boasted.

"Prove it!" Lee challenged.

"Okay, let's see if there's an open conference room. I have to show you a few things I found, and it will be easier with the table," Tom explained. He walked slowly down the hall, limping slightly.

Amanda watched each step, Tom favoring one side more and more, "Are you all right, Tom? Did you hurt yourself again?"

Tom shook his head, "It's my own fault. I was trying to do too much too soon. But I know it will only last a day or two." He stopped at an empty room and opened the door, "Here, let me show you what I think is the key to this whole thing."

Amanda and Lee followed Tom inside and watched as he spread out several images followed by a folded map of the United States marked with colored arrow stickers along a consistent line through the center of the country. He then pulled out four file folders, flipped the cover to the back so the cover page of each file could be seen.

"There it is," he announced.

"There what is?" Lee asked. He folded his arms across his chest and scanned the table. "What?" he repeated.

"It's all there," Tom replied, exasperated.

Lee looked again from left to right and studied the images of the four case files. "Ok, I see four fugitives and a street map. Put the pieces together for me," he stated.

Tom looked at Amanda, his eyes hopeful, "You see it, don't you?"

"I think so but why don't you explain it, just in case I'm missing anything," Amanda encouraged with a smile.

Tom sighed heavily then began, "Well, when I started researching Max like you asked I ran into the same roadblocks as you, so I started thinking maybe Forcin wasn't his real last name, that maybe it was an alias. Same thing with Barry and George."

"Good thinking," Amanda stated.

"So then I was thinking that I bet this isn't the first time they've tried this counterfeit thing either, so I took the bill we found and instead of searching for Max, and the other guys, I started searching our databanks for all other counterfeit bills to compare them," Tom continued.

"I thought Ira already did that," Lee interjected.

Tom shook his head, "No, Ira checked our Agency databank. I checked the nationwide databank. I couldn't help think that this was still pretty small scale so maybe it slipped through the cracks before, somewhere else and I hit pay dirt."

Lee leaned forward and tapped the map, "Is that what these stickers are for?"

"Yes, sir. You see, each sticker represents a small town where counterfeit bills showed up for a short period of time then eventually disappeared or were collected," Tom explained.

"Looks like they all run right along US Route 50, from California, right to here," Amanda observed.

Tom smiled again and nodded, "They do. And at the same time the funny money was showing up, there were a string of robberies in the same areas. It would last a few months, then mysteriously stop."

Lee traced the line with one finger and asked, "I count twelve different points on here. So are you trying to say that counterfeit money has shown up twelve different times and no one has made any kind of a connection before now?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, because," Tom paused, "All of these towns reported the total of counterfeit bills were under five thousand dollars, so they didn't have to report it to the Federal Reserve, only their local police."

Amanda read the names of a few of the Midwest towns, "Well, they do call Route 50 the Loneliest Road for a reason. I bet most of these towns have really small populations. The local police probably didn't know what to do with the bills and because it was such a small amount they probably just dismissed them after a while."

"That's what I thought, too. So I looked at the towns where they were a little bigger and found the robberies happened during the same time," Tom explained.

Lee sat on the edge of the table and tapped the map, "So if your theory is correct, whoever is running the funny money is moving across country and robbing the same areas?"

"To answer that question, let me show you this file. Maximillian Casagrande, aka Max the Millionaire, aka Max Forcin. I found his original arrest file back in California. He's been arrested multiple times for Breaking and Entering, Theft, and Fraud. He finally managed to give the cops the slip about six years ago, but his picture has been showing up on surveillance cameras for almost every store robbery. He has a tattoo on his neck, just about here," Tom indicated a spot just behind his ear.

Amanda shook her head, "I didn't notice a tattoo."

"His hair is a little longer now, than it is in his original arrest mugshot which is why we probably didn't see it, but I bet it's there and I bet he's our counterfeiter," Tom insisted.

"I don't know," Lee declared. "It seems to easy, all the pieces fit too nicely."

Tom stood taller and smiled, "I thought so too until I found this." He handed Lee another sheet of paper where he had carefully written down all the serial numbers of the counterfeit money found. Each number was exactly the same.

"So someone uses the same plates and doesn't know enough to update the serial number," Lee dismissed the paper.

"Okay, then let me add to this. Did you know Barry and George are really brothers? Barry and George Morley, were both arrested for Breaking and Entering and Theft along with Max in California before this whole thing began," Tom handed Lee two more file folders complete with arrest records for both men.

Lee skimmed the pages once more and stated, "It's not enough. How can you go from this to counterfeit money? It doesn't work."

Tom grinned as he held one more file folder in his hand. "How about a master art engraver to add to the group? One who won several awards for her art in California before her husband divorced her for a much younger woman and she disappeared completely from the limelight."

"Now you have someone with a little credit I might believe," Lee nodded.

Tom handed Lee the file and added one more comment, "She was left completely penniless by her ex-husband."

"Who is she?" Amanda asked as she leaned over Lee's shoulder to peer at the photograph. "That sweet old woman is a counterfeiter?" she exclaimed loudly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Billy reviewed the notes Tom had laid out for him and nodded sharply, "Excellent work, Mr. Edwards. It would appear you may have indeed found our counterfeiter."

"Thank you, Mr. Melrose, sir," Tom whispered.

Billy looked at Amanda smiling while Lee sat on the couch, a frown creasing his forehead. "And good work to you too, Amanda. Your knowledge of the balance sheets, as well as, how these bingo formats run has been invaluable in this investigation. So, this is your call. How should we proceed?"

"Well, sir, I think we should set up a full sting. That way we can have everyone there and we'll be able to collect more of that counterfeit money they are passing around," Amanda stated. "I've already spoken with Judge Green and she is in full agreement. She wants this to end now because she's going to have to step down from the election before a full scandal comes out. She feels bad enough all these people got stuck with this phony money, she doesn't think anyone will trust her after that."

Billy sighed and nodded, "I agree. This is a tough pill for Judge Green to swallow. And you are one hundred percent sure she really isn't the one behind it all?"

"Yes, sir. If you could have seen the look on her face when I talked to her. Well, let's just say she'd have to be the best actress I've ever met if she wasn't being honest," Amanda assured him.

"Then, you'll be point on this. It's your collar. Pull in anyone you can for this. But remember, we need all the players to put this to bed," Billy stated.

Lee folded his arms across his chest and shook his head, "Billy, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, Amanda shouldn't be there for this. Let her run it from back here. Look, I'll be there, Tom, heck, I can get Francine to help out, but I really think Amanda should stay here."

"I disagree, Scarecrow," Billy stated. "She should be present. She took on this assignment and has been instrumental in determining the who, what, why and the where."

"But we don't know what these guys will do once we corner them. Amanda needs to be out of the line of fire," Lee insisted.

Amanda frowned, narrowed her eyes at Lee and stated, "I already said, I don't think they will do anything dangerous in front of a large crowd and I still believe that. Too many people could get hurt-"

"And you're one of them!" Lee exclaimed. "Or did you forget that?" he snapped.

Amanda folded her arms defiantly, "I'll be perfectly safe and completely capable of doing my job."

"Amanda," Billy tried to interject.

Lee stood angrily and took a step forward, "And how do you know you're going to be safe, huh? Do you have a crystal ball to tell you?"

"Scarecrow!" Billy snapped.

"No, but I know how to stay out of the way," Amanda yelled back.

"Amanda, do you forget how many times you found your way into harm's way instead of out of it?" Lee's voice grew louder the more frustrated he got.

"Now hold it right there, both of you!" Billy's voice boomed loudly in the small office.

Amanda and Lee's eyes snapped in his direction before Amanda softly apologized, "Sorry, sir."

Billy stared at the two of them for a long minute, giving them time to calm down before he explained, "I understand where both of you are coming from BUT I do have to agree with Amanda on this one."

"But Billy," Lee whined. The look on Billy's face quickly silenced him.

"I also do not believe these men would try anything at such a large gathering as you've described, so, I will say it again. Amanda, this is your call. Edwards, you and Amanda start rounding everyone up and get everything into place," Billy instructed. He raised one finger at Lee and said, "Scarecrow, I need a word with you."

Tom stood and held the door open for Amanda. "Thank you, sir. I'll have everything in place for the next bingo night which I believe is on Thursday. I'll be sure to leave the requests on your desk before I leave today," Amanda stated softly before leaving the office.

Lee slumped back down onto the couch and exhaled loudly as he waited for the door to close. "Billy, I-" he began to argue but Billy raised his hand quickly.

"Not one word until I say my peace, Scarecrow," he stated. Lee clenched his jaw and held his breath. "Your behavior was completely unacceptable," Billy berated him. "You will not undermine my decision again when it comes to who will and will not be present at a bust."

"Billy," Lee tried again. "Just listen to me."

"No, you listen to me! What you just did was wrong. You insinuated Amanda was not capable of performing her job in front of another agent!" Billy explained.

Lee shook his head, "Edwards? He's a freshman agent, he shouldn't have even been in here."

"It doesn't matter!" Billy bellowed. "You do not have the authority to say who runs the show. I do, remember! I'm the one that gets paid the big bucks around here."

Lee dropped his head and asked, "So, I guess worrying about her safety or the safety of our child is wrong too, huh?"

"There isn't a question about safety. Nothing about this case has set any precedent for danger," Billy stated.

Lee exhaled slowly and said, "And you know how fast things can turn around, don't you?"

"Lee, let me give you a little piece of advice, from a friend who's been there a couple of times," Billy's tone softened. "Your wife is pregnant, she's not incapable of doing her job. Pregnant women do more dangerous jobs every day than what Amanda is working on today. And I am not going to sit back and let you tell her she isn't capable of something she is very good at."

Lee lifted his head and looked into the eyes of his old friend. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to react to all of this," he admitted.

"I know, which is why I'm telling you; she's going to be okay, man. She's got a good head on her shoulders and she isn't going to take any chances. If Amanda thought it was going to be dangerous, she would have backed off by now. You know that," Billy assured him.

Lee stood slowly and crossed the room to lean against the windowsill. He could see Amanda and Tom talking in the bullpen. Amanda was sitting on the edge of Tom's desk as Tom took notes. Without looking at Billy he said, "I just need to know she's going to be safe."

"You'll be there, as will Francine, Tom and everyone else. We'll be sure to keep her as far out of any line of fire as we can, but she should be there. This is her case," Billy reminded him.

Lee watched quietly for several more seconds before he said, "I owe her an apology then."

"You owe her a lot more than that," Billy laughed. "Go and talk to her, otherwise, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, Scarecrow."

Lee glanced over with a half-smile before he stepped out into the bullpen. He walked over to Tom's desk and cleared his throat to announce his presence. "Um, Tom, I don't mean to interrupt, but can I talk to Amanda for a minute?"

Tom stood, "Sure, I was just going to head down to talk to Beamon anyway. Amanda, I'll type that list up and drop it off in the Q Bureau by lunch." He walked away slowly, leaving Amanda and Lee standing uncomfortably in the middle of the bullpen.

"Amanda, look, I'm sorry for what I said in Billy's office," Lee apologized. "I was wrong, and you should be there."

Amanda raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "And I'm sorry I snapped back at you. I should have listened to what you had to say before I got so defensive."

Lee took her hand in his as he said, "I just need to know you're going to be safe. That's all. Just promise me you'll do everything you can to stay out of trouble."

Amanda tipped her head slightly and smiled, "Well, you know me. I can't promise I'll stay completely out of trouble, but I can do my best."

From across the room, Francine watched as Amanda and Lee apologized to each other. When Lee took Amanda's hand, Francine caught sight of Dr. Smyth stepping off the elevator. She quickly walked across the bullpen and whispered, "Dr. Smyth is on his way in now, kids, so if you're done kissing and making up, I'd suggest we look busy, otherwise, he's going to be all over you two for public displays of affection."

Lee groaned and slowly released Amanda's hand. "I guess we should start getting your team in place. Who do you have lined up so far?" Lee asked slipping into agent mode as Dr. Smyth stepped through the doors.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Francine, Amanda, and Tom sat around Amanda's desk as Amanda went over her drawing of the bingo hall once more. "Now, Francine, you remember what I said. There is only one way in and one way out of this room, so, try not to get caught in there before we call the strike," Amanda pointed to a small room on the paper.

"Got it," Francine confirmed.

"And Tom, remember we can't call the strike until Ira can compare a few of the bills Max keeps stacked on the table to the counterfeit ones we already have," Amanda continued.

Tom nodded, "Right. I'm not sure the sneeze trick will work this time but I'm going to do my best."

Amanda tapped her pencil on the hand-rawn map and suggested, "What about after Arthur makes a payout? Can you convince a player to purchase a stack of tickets?"

Tom thought for a moment then suggested, "What if we plant a few players of our own? Then maybe we can rig-"

"Uh, uh," Amanda shook her head. "You can't rig the machine. It's all random, remember? No, I think the best way is either get someone to buy more tickets with their winnings or try to get a few bills from the backroom." Lee stepped into the Q Bureau and smiled weakly at the small group before closing the door. He moved around Amanda's desk to lean against the filing cabinet and listen. "Now, once we have a confirmed comparison, we need to be sure Max, Barry, and George are all in the office," she continued.

"Right and you're sure Arthur and Jay aren't part of this, too?" Tom asked again.

"No. I'm pretty confident they are as much in the dark as Judge Green was. I've done extensive research on Arthur and his biggest offense in the last thirty years is an unpaid parking ticket. He actually devotes a lot of his spare time to helping released inmates, getting them into halfway houses, finding them jobs," Amanda assured him.

Lee sighed softly and asked, "What can I do?"

Amanda made eye contact with him and smiled, "I'm going to need you to keep Miss Bunny Diamond busy. She practically staked her claim on you the other night so that should be easy."

Francine snorted a laugh, "Bunny Diamond? What kind of a name is that?"

"Bunny Diamond is no one to laugh at, Francine," Amanda frowned. "She's been the mastermind behind this whole thing for a few years. It makes me sad to think someone hurt her so badly that she resorted to this."

"I get it, the whole woman scorned thing, but what I don't understand is why she isn't going after her ex-husband. I mean, if this was all about what he did to her, why has she been running this across the country?" Francine asked.

Tom shrugged his shoulders, "Does it really matter why? I mean, how many small towns have been affected by what she did? She didn't just do this to a few people here, she did this to a dozen small towns."

Amanda shook her head and stated, "Well, I don't think we're going to know the full why until we have her in custody. So we have a plan, now let's get it all written up and down to Mr. Melrose by the end of the day."

Several minutes later, Amanda and Lee sat alone in the Q Bureau, Amanda writing out notes before typing her report. Lee opened a file on his desk then quickly closed it without looking at it. He looked around the office, cheerfully decorated for the Christmas season. He propped his chin up with one hand and thought back over the last few years.

Christmas was always a tough time of year for him and he always tried to keep himself busy working. Amanda never understood how insignificant holidays were with his uncle. He promised Amanda this year it would be different and he wanted to be sure to fulfill that promise. He thought about the car they had purchased for Dotty, the new video games he found for the boys but he was struggling with the perfect gift for Amanda. She had relentlessly teased him last year about his idea of a scarf being the perfect gift. He thought about how much their lives had changed in the last year starting with their secret wedding, their disastrous honeymoon in California, getting to know the boys more and more, then their public wedding and honeymoon, the move to the new house and now, discovering Amanda was pregnant.

Lee looked over at Amanda, now intently reviewing her handwritten notes, and he couldn't help but smile. "Amanda, if you had to pick one word that would describe our last year, what would it be?" he asked.

Amanda looked up at him and blinked several times before she laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"I was just thinking about the last year and everything that has changed and I was wondering if you could describe it with one item, what would it be?" Lee explained.

"I thought you were working," she teased.

"I am working. I'm working on us. Now, come on, answer the question," Lee insisted.

Amanda put her pencil down and folded her hands. "Well, if I were to describe our entire last year and everything that's happened with one word I would have to say unpredictable."

Lee pursed his lips and touched his finger to them, "Unpredictable, huh? I was thinking more like exciting or adventurous or romantic."

"And it was all of those things, too, Sweetheart," Amanda smiled back at him.

"But you would still say unpredictable?" Lee questioned.

Amanda nodded, "Yes, because we never would have predicted what happened in California, finding Harry's daughter, getting married with our family and friends, moving and now to find out we're having a baby. Completely unpredictable."

Lee opened his mouth to comment when the phone beside him rang, the outside line flashing red. He picked up the receiver, "IFF, Lee Stetson."

"Mr. Stetson! I'm so glad I caught you," the familiar voice on the other end greeted him.

"Mrs. White," Lee said with a smile, "How are you doing?"

Mrs. White, the photographer from Virginia Beach explained, "I was calling to let you know, I have your wedding photos completely printed and bound. My husband and I will be in DC for the weekend visiting some friends and we would be happy to drop them off for you."

Lee covered the mouthpiece on the phone, "Amanda, Mrs. White has our wedding photos ready. She and her husband are going to be here this weekend and they can bring them to us."

"That's wonderful news!" Amanda agreed. She quickly checked her planner and stated, "You're on the Duty Roster for Saturday and Saturday night is the Congressional Holiday party you wanted to attend but we are free on Sunday."

"What time will you be heading back on Sunday?" Lee asked into the phone. As he listened to Mrs. White's reply, he was distracted by the door opening and Francine poking her head inside.

"Amanda, I need you downstairs," Francine stated.

Amanda quickly stood and made her way to the door. "I'll be back in a bit," she said before stepping into the hall and closing the door behind her.

Lee returned to his conversation, "Mrs. White, Amanda and I will be home Sunday if you wouldn't mind stopping by."

"Sure, that won't be a problem. I couldn't believe how many great pictures we got of your family," she stated.

An idea immediately came to Lee's mind. "Is there one of Amanda and I, the boys and her mother all together?" He tried to think of all the times they posed for pictures and couldn't remember if there was one time they were all together.

"As a matter of fact, there is. It was one of my favorites," Mrs. White assured him.

"I have an idea of a gift I'd love to give Amanda for Christmas. Could you print and frame that one for us?" Lee asked, excited at the idea he found the perfect gift for her.

Mrs. White laughed, "Any particular size?"

Lee smiled, "I'll let you decide that. But please, I'd like it to be a surprise, so can you keep it separate from everything else?"

Mrs. White laughed once again, "I'm not even sure why that doesn't shock me, Mr. Stetson. But, of course, I'll be sure she doesn't see it."

Lee gave her their address and hung up the phone, still smiling. He picked up the file before him and an hour later managed to clear three more files when Amanda returned. "You seem to be in a good mood now," Amanda commented.

Lee nodded, "I am. And I'm sorry again for how I acted earlier. Billy was right, I was out of line."

Amanda sat on the edge of Lee's desk and touched his forehead. "Did you hit your head or something while I was gone?" she teased.

Lee took her hand in his and brought it to his lips as he said, "No, I was just reminded, there are some things that are more important in life."

"Oh? Would you care to elaborate on that?" Amanda asked, surprised.

Lee shook his head, "Not right now, because you and I are going to get some lunch then we are going to do some Christmas shopping. Unless you have a meeting or anything this afternoon."

"Nope, I was able to get everything settled. We'll have a debriefing Thursday afternoon before we meet at the bingo hall, but other than that, I've got nothing on my agenda for the rest of the day," Amanda explained.

"Then you and I have our own agenda. I'll just tell Billy we are following up on one more lead this afternoon. Now, let's get out of here before anyone else comes looking for us," Lee picked up the phone and dialed Billy's extension.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Everyone is in place, now all we need to do is confirm the money on the table is counterfeit," Amanda stated softly as she walked past Lee and Francine in the hallway.

"Good, we have more tickets to sell, so follow me, Miss Desmond," Lee plastered on a smile and lifted the basket he was holding. Francine groaned lightly as she fell in step behind him into the large hall.

Amanda moved down the hall to the lobby where several people were milling around including Tom and another undercover agent. She spotted Judge Green talking with Jay in the corner and quickly covered the distance. "Hello Judge Green," Amanda said with a smile as she placed her hand on the woman's arm. "It's going to be okay," Amanda whispered.

"Thank you for your confidence, but I don't think so. I just don't want to see anyone else hurt," Judge Green stated with a shake of her head.

"Sheila, I'm so sorry. I brought these people to you. I didn't know," Jay whispered.

Judge Green turned and hugged him as she assured him, "I know you didn't mean to. I don't blame you. But it needs to end now and then we need to move on."

Amanda watched the exchange between the judge and her campaign manager. "It will be over in just a little bit. I just need a few more minutes and we are going to try to do this as quietly as possible," Amanda assured them. Amanda checked her watch and scanned the room for any sign of Beamon. She spotted him looking flustered, standing against the wall. She crossed the room and asked, "Can I help you?"

Before Beamon could respond, Amanda heard her name spoken by a familiar voice. "Amanda!" Dotty called as she entered the lobby.

Amanda moved quickly to her mother's side as Beamon turned away. "Mother, what are you doing here? I thought you were going shopping for Aunt Edna tonight."

"I was, I mean, I did, but then I finished earlier than I expected. Then I was feeling lucky and I was driving by and saw all the cars and thought, why not?" Dotty rambled with a smile.

Amanda thought fast, "Mother, I don't think it's such a great idea for you to play tonight. Why don't you head home and-"

"Nonsense!" Dotty cut her off. "Tonight is a perfect night. You and I can play together or are you working? Wait, I thought you were working. Didn't you tell me you and Lee were working late tonight and that's why you wouldn't be home for dinner?" Dotty narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

Amanda glanced down the hall as she tried to think of an excuse and spotted Lee walking in their direction. When he recognized Dotty standing with her, Amanda didn't miss the brief look of panic on his face. "Well, we were doing research," Amanda said. When Lee was within earshot she called out, "Sweetheart, I was just telling Mother how we are here doing research tonight, but I don't think it's a good night for her to play."

Lee shook his head, "No, I agree with Amanda, Dotty. It's not a good night. I've been in there, talking to people and they say there are so many players, no one is really going to win big tonight."

Dotty laughed loudly as she said, "Lee, you need to do more research then if you think too many players is a bad thing. That just means the jackpots are higher! But I won't bother the two of you while you are doing research, or whatever it is you are doing." She patted Amanda on the hand and trailed her hand across Lee's forearm as she moved between them to the cashier to pay for her tickets.

"A-man-da," Lee hissed. "We need to get her out of here."

Amanda pulled Lee closer to the wall and whispered, "Don't you think I know that. I was trying to get her to leave, but you know my mother. Once she has her mind set, there's no changing it." Amanda leaned to the side to watch her mother walk further down the corridor, collecting the bingo sheets, purchasing a few raffle tickets before she turned to find a seat in the main hall. "You better go warn Francine. She might not question you and I being here but she knows Francine is a federal agent and that might raise a red flag with her."

"Yeah and the last thing we need is Dotty raising any red flags," Lee agreed with a groan. "I'll find you, you get Beamon in place. Maybe we can get this done quietly."

"Is Ms. Diamond in her seat?" Amanda confirmed.

Lee rolled his eyes, "Yes. I'm headed back there now. I told her I needed to get more tickets before she grabbed my butt again. She keeps telling me she's getting good luck each time she touches it. I can't believe this is actually happening."

Amanda grinned at her husband's discomfort, "Well, I tried to warn you. When the diehard players feel something is going to give them an advantage, they'll keep it up. But the only one who should be grabbing your butt is me, so watch that." Lee grinned at her comment. She spotted Tom walking in her direction, "Just a few more minutes and I'm going to start. Beamon knows what to do and Ira is waiting in the van to make comparison."

"Then I'll keep Bunny occupied," Lee stated as he moved into the hall. He took note of where Dotty was sitting against the wall and out of the direct view where Bunny Diamond was sitting in the back. He exhaled slowly and smiled as he passed Dotty. He spotted Francine in the corner and quickly moved to where she was standing. "Don't move but Amanda's mother just showed up," Lee whispered as he smiled at the group of ladies nearby.

"Amanda's mother?" Francine groaned. "Well, she has a knack for bad timing now, doesn't she?" Francine craned her neck to scan the players seated around them, spotting three more agents placed strategically at tables around the room. "Well, maybe if we can get Amanda to get her in the hallway we can do this without her seeing anyone she might actually recognize."

Lee nodded, "Yeah, I thought of that, too. I'm just waiting for Amanda to get Beamon in that damn room so Ira can compare the bills. I'm still not convinced he can pull it off."

Francine laughed and began walking toward the far corner, away from Dotty, "Well, if Beamon does exactly what Amanda suggested, he might make it work. I have to admit, she has a brilliant plan when she suggested swapping a few of the bills we've already tested and marked with the ones on the table. That way your buddy, Max, can't question anything is missing like he did the last time."

"And we already know those are phony so it's just a matter of testing the ones Beamon picks up," Lee stated. He saw Amanda poke her head through the doors and nod briefly. "It's showtime," he announced.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"I still can't believe how scary that was," Dotty exclaimed several hours later. "I haven't seen a riot like that since the sixties when everyone seemed to be boycotting the war."

Amanda sat at the other end of the couch, sipping her tea. "Well, it was a good thing we were out of the room when it started to get bad," she commented.

"Well, I'm so glad you pulled me into the hallway. I mean, it's like you have a sixth sense, sometimes, Amanda. And Lee! Gosh, he's so lucky he wasn't hurt when that woman flipped the table," Dotty declared. "Why would anyone do such a thing? It's just a game!"

Amanda gripped her mug and took another sip, hoping her mother wouldn't notice she was trying hard not to laugh, "I'm not sure, Mother, but I am glad we got you out of there before it happened." She couldn't help but think back to just the minutes before they got confirmation the bills on the table were indeed counterfeit.

_Beamon stepped into the backroom, Amanda only a few steps behind him. "So where do I put this?" Beamon asked as he helped pick up the bucket of cash and tickets he had collected._

"_Right in this bucket here," Amanda pointed with a smile. She watched Max eyeing Beamon, George, and Barry bundling cash at another small table beside them._

_Beamon emptied his bucket and turned to face her. "Now we sell more right?"_

_Amanda nodded cheerfully and reached over to pick up more tickets when Beamon took a step forward and tripped on his own foot. He crashed into the table where Max sat, knocking all the piles of bills everywhere. Max's eyes widened as he stuttered, "You idiot!"_

_Beamon scrambled to his feet and in mock surprise, uttered, "I can't believe that just happened. Let me help you." He dropped to his knees and began sweeping the money into a pile. He lifted the pile onto the table and dropped down again._

_Max, still completely stunned started stacking the bills, oblivious to Beamon on his knees. Beamon took advantage of his distraction and pulled out the marked bills he had hidden in his sleeve. He crumpled up several bills from the table and jammed them between the buttons on his shirt without being noticed. He scrambled to lift the pile onto the table, again disrupting Max's careful stacks. "GET OUT!" Max shouted._

_Beamon, still in character, turned to Amanda and muttered, "I'm sorry… I'm just… I'm just gonna go." He disappeared outside, leaving Amanda alone with Max, George, and Barry._

"Poor Lee had to go to the police station to file a report. Oh, he could be there for hours! What was that woman thinking? She could have hurt someone. LEE could have been hurt. Oh! And when he put his arms around her to stop her. That was so very brave of him, Amanda," Dotty droned, drawing Amanda's attention back to their conversation.

"Yes, Mother, it was very brave of him. But I'm glad you realized it was better to leave after that," Amanda stated with a smile.

"And all those players! I hope everyone got their money back," Dotty exclaimed. She was staring off thinking about the chaotic events that occurred, tracing the rim of her mug.

Amanda reached over and patted Dotty's leg, "Don't you worry, Mother. I gave Judge Green your name and she promised she was going to refund everyone that was there tonight. She was taking everyone's name and telephone number and said she would contact them."

Dotty shook her head, "That poor woman! She must be beside herself."

Amanda sighed softly, "I'm just glad no one got hurt." Amanda couldn't help but feel for the woman. Once Dotty finally left, Amanda was able to talk to Judge Green and Jay as Max, Barry, George and Bunny were taken away in handcuffs. Arthur stayed behind in the backroom, helping Tom and Beamon sort through the cash and the counterfeit money.

"You know, I saw a woman there volunteering…I could have sworn it was your friend, Francine. You don't think…" Dotty paused and dropped her voice low. "Amanda, you don't think she was there on some kind official business, do you?"

Amanda grasped her Mother's hand and shook it lightly, "Oh, Mother, you have some imagination. If Francine was there, she would have come over to say hello. She likes you, remember? Speaking of which, Lee and I told her about the baby."

Dotty's face softened as she sighed, "You did? Oh, darling, what did she say? How did she react?"

Amanda kissed her mother's fingers as she assured her, "She was happy, I think. Honestly, I think she's still trying to get her mind around Lee and I being married."

"But it's been months! What's to get?" Dotty tossed her free hand in the air.

"I know, Mother, but Francine and Lee were friends long before he and I became friends. She remembers how much of a bachelor he was. I think she's come a long way," Amanda said with a giggle. From behind them, Amanda heard a noise in the kitchen. "Hey boys, I said lights out almost an hour ago," she called out.

"Hey," Lee said softly as he stepped into the family room where Amanda and Dotty were sitting.

Amanda stood quickly and hugged Lee, "I didn't hear you come in. How'd you get home?"

Lee hugged her back and weaved his fingers together, resting low on her back. "Tom gave me a ride. He had to talk to the-" Lee stopped unaware what Amanda may have said to Dotty in his absence.

"The police?" Amanda offered with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he had to talk to the police, too, about what he saw in the hallway after you went outside," Lee stated vaguely.

Dotty twisted in her seat and rested her elbow on the arm of the couch, "You mean more things happened after I left? How awful!"

Lee glanced in Dotty's direction then back at Amanda as he said, "Yeah, well, it was just a little thing but you know the police. They need to know every detail for their reports, you know. I even have to write one up for them which is why I didn't have to stay there all night. I promised I would drop it off tomorrow on our way to work."

"Oh, really?" Amanda asked. She leaned forward and tapped her lips against his, "Well, then, why don't I make you a sandwich and you can head into the office where you won't be distracted. I'll bring it to you."

Dotty pushed herself off the couch and declared, "Well, this was too much excitement for me. I'm heading to bed. I feel better now that you're home, Lee. I was worried maybe you got hurt but I'm glad to see you aren't. It's not nice to make a mother worry, Lee."

"I'm sorry, Dotty. I didn't mean to make you worry. I'll try harder next time," he teased.

Dotty stopped and touched his arm on her way by, "Just take care of yourself. You never know when something unexpected is going to happen."

"I will," Lee assured her. "Goodnight, Dotty."

"Goodnight, Lee. Goodnight, darling," Dotty called as she climbed the stairs to her room and closed the door.

Lee tucked his head into the crook of Amanda's neck and inhaled. "I wasn't kidding when I said I have to write up that report tonight. Billy wants it first thing tomorrow morning. He needs your complete report and review of the events by the end of the day."

"And I'll still make that sandwich for you so you can work on it," Amanda assured him. She rocked him gently a few times before she asked, "How's Judge Green? She looked pretty upset when I left."

Lee lifted his head, "She's going to be all right. Jay was the one who was more upset than she was. You know who was a great help? That guy, Arthur. He told us he thought something fishy was going on, too, and he tried to tell Jay but I think Jay was so wrapped up in the idea he was helping Judge Green that he didn't want to admit something was wrong. Jay put his trust in the wrong people and unfortunately Judge Green is the one who's going to get hurt in all this."

"What's going to happen to Jay?" Amanda asked softly as she fingered the soft material on the lapel of Lee's suit jacket.

"He's been completely cooperative. He gave us everything he knew about Max, Barry and George including an address. Turns out, they were all living in a trailer park with Miss Bunny. They just finished a search of the single-wide they were living in and found over thirty-thousand dollars in counterfeit bills and stacked under Bunny's bed they found eighty-thousand dollars in real bills," Lee explained.

Amanda exhaled loudly, "That's a lot of money. Did she say what she was planning to do with all of that?"

Lee's chest shook as he tried to hold back his laughter. "She did and you're never going to believe this," he teased.

"Try me," Amanda challenged.

"Well, Miss Bunny Diamond declared she was going to buy herself a private island and fill it with handsome men, just for her. Then, when she tired of one, she could simply send him away and replace him with another," Lee stated.

Amanda stepped out of his embrace and folded her arms, "She did not!"

"She did. And just before she flipped that table, she offered me a position," Lee laughed.

Amanda's eyes grew large as she remembered the look on Lee's face as she was pulling her mother into the hallway just before the chaos broke. "Do I even want to ask?" she squeaked.

Lee laughed once more and stated, "Her own, personal bodyguard. The head man for her body, as she put it."

"No!" Amanda gasped, fighting back the laughter.

Lee stepped closer and added, "Oh, yes. And she also informed me, her island was going to be clothing optional."

"You're lying!" Amanda laughed louder, now holding her sides.

"It's the truth and you can read it all in my report," Lee insisted.

Amanda stepped closer to Lee and stated, "I'm looking forward to it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Hey Amanda, thanks for the advice on the Christmas decorations," Leatherneck said with a smile.

"Everything looks great," Amanda assured him as she looked around the festively decorated bullpen.

Leatherneck scanned the room and added, "Well, when you mentioned storing everything in plastic bins instead of the cardboard boxes, it made more sense. Not to mention, it saved the budget this year. I was able to pick up a few more decorations including the mistletoe." Leatherneck pointed to the archway to the conference rooms where two unsuspecting agents got caught and everyone around them was teasing them.

Francine stepped up to Amanda to pluck a cookie off the tray she was carrying. Leatherneck followed suit, taking a bite and humming his delight. "I don't know where I went wrong," Francine groaned. "I followed your recipe but mine didn't taste nearly as good as these do."

"Well, was the butter room temperature?" Amanda asked. Francine nodded. "And you remembered to add the vanilla to the butter first?" Again, Francine nodded. "You added the sugar before the flour?" Francine rolled her eyes upward to think then nodded once more. "Did you remember to add the little bit of Anise?" Amanda asked.

"That's what I forgot!" Francine declared. "I'll remember that next time. How about some punch? I know the eggnog is a little heavy on the rum today."

Amanda smiled at Francine and glanced in Leatherneck's direction before she said, "We can check it out. And look, here comes Dr. Smyth. I wonder if he's passing out gift cards again this year. It seems like that's the only nice thing I see him do all year long."

Francine tucked her hand into the crook of Amanda's elbow and dragged her toward the table where the punch bowls were. She scooped a drink for each of them, handed Amanda a cup and took a sip of her own punch. As Amanda brought the cup to her lips, Francine quickly plucked it out of her hand, spilling a few drops on the rug between them. "You do not want to drink that unless Junior wants a hangover, too," Francine teased quietly.

As Amanda began to thank her, Beamon appeared beside them, his arm finding its way across Francine's shoulders. "Francine, I have the perfect gift for you this Christmas," he slurred.

Francine groaned, "Oh, really? And what is that?" She lifted his hand and ducked away to stand closer to Amanda.

"Me!" Beamon beamed.

Lee had just walked into the bullpen when he spotted Francine, Amanda, and Beamon talking. He quickly crossed the room, nodding and waving at a few agents that called his name. He finally stepped beside Amanda as he heard Beamon's drunk ramble.

"Best gift you'll ever get. I'm…I'm…I'm," he hiccuped.

"You're what, Beamon? Drunk again?" Lee teased. He leaned close to Amanda and asked, "Did you call Harry?"

Amanda smiled, "I did. I told him you wanted him to bring Christina, Lauren, and Charlie over to the house tonight for dinner."

"Harry? Thornton? How is that old son of a-" Beamon slurred, taking another sip of his punch.

Francine took the cup out of his hand and rolled her eyes, "I think you've had enough of this."

Beamon reached out for the cup as he stammered, "No, I wasn't done with that yet." Realizing Francine wasn't going to give him back the cup he had, he took another one off the table. He took a second one and shoved it in Amanda's direction. "Here, you look pretty thirsty."

Amanda politely took the cup and shook her head, "I'm all right. But really, Effraim, you shouldn't drink this either. If this is like last year's punch, you're not going to feel too good tomorrow."

"I'm gonna be just fine," Beamon boasted. "And just think after Chrismas is over, you two can start celebrating all over again."

Amanda blinked blankly at Beamon's comment, "What are you talking about, Effraim?"

"Oh, come on, Amanda. I know you two have that special celebration coming up. To celebrate your big day,"Beamon teased.

Amanda looked over at Lee nervously. "What are you babbling about, Beamon?" he demanded, although, his tone was light.

"Tell you what, let's toast now, to…" Beamon paused and took a sip of punch before he continued, "To a year of…"

Lee tried to take the cup out his hand, "Francine's right, you've had enough."

"Nope, no I haven't," Beamon insisted. He watched as Amanda placed the cup he had given her on the table. "What, you're too good now to have a drink with me?"

"It's not like that at all, Effraim. I'm just not very thirsty right now," Amanda insisted.

"Come on, it's just one drink," Beamon urged.

"She said no, Beamon, can't you just leave it at that?" Lee groaned.

Beamon staggered slightly as he started to take a step forward then regained his balance and lifted one hand to say, "What's your problem, Scarecrow?"

"My problem is my wife doesn't want a drink and you, once again, are drunk," Lee stated through clenched teeth. The muscle twitched in his cheek as he worked his jaw side to side. "Come on, Amanda, let's go find Billy."

"No, no, she needs to have a nice drink and some cookies and… and… celebrate," Beamon announced.

"She can't have a drink, dammit, she's pregnant," Lee announced loudly as he tried to pull Amanda away from Beamon.

The room around them became quiet almost immediately. "Oh no," Amanda gasped.

Lee's eyes grew large as he realized Dr. Smyth was standing just a few feet away eyeing them. "I just did that, didn't I?" Lee whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Francine tried hard not to laugh, as Amanda shook her head. "Well, well, well," Dr. Smyth began. "So I guess congratulations are in order. A little scarecrow on the way and all."

Lee ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Um, yeah. Ah, thanks. We were planning on telling you… soon…."

"Yeah, soon, sir. We were just waiting until the holidays were over, you know, everyone's so busy during the holidays, so we figured we'd wait until after the holidays and have a nice sit-down," Amanda rambled nervously.

Dr. Smyth rolled his cigarette holder from one side of his mouth the other as he said, "Well, there's no time like the present. When is this little tyke due to make an appearance?"

"Next summer," Amanda offered.

"And exactly how long do you expect to keep working in the field?" Dr. Smyth questioned Amanda.

Amanda looked down at her feet, nervously, "Well, sir, we haven't really discussed the details with Mr. Melrose just yet."

"If I'm not mistaken, you just wrapped up a case, didn't you?" Dr. Smyth asked.

"Yeah, yeah we did. Amanda and Tom Edwards just did a damn good job solving that counterfeit case," Lee stated defensively.

Dr. Smyth removed the cigarette holder and said, "And you let your pregnant wife in the field? You're truly living up to your name, Scarecrow. Brainless."

Lee gritted his teeth as he took a step closer, "You know, I've about had it with you and your insinuations. Yes, Amanda was in the field and yes, she is pregnant, but she is smart. She knew when to step back and let others do the heavy lifting for her. She did a damn good job, both her and Edwards, solving this case. If it wasn't for them, funny money would still be flying all around Washington."

Dr. Smyth took a step back, placed the cigarette holder between his teeth and stood silently as Lee fumed. It wasn't until Lee heard Billy's voice bellowing through the room that he turned his eyes away from Dr. Smyth. "Scarecrow, Amanda, in my office. You too, Francine."

"This isn't over," Lee pointed at Dr. Smyth as he stormed across the still silent room. Amanda followed, trying to avoid making eye contact although she could hear the whispers from all around her.

"Don't let them bother you," Francine encouraged from behind her.

The trio filed into Billy's office, one after another. "What the hell just happened out there? I ducked into my office for two minutes and the next thing I know, you and Dr. Smyth are going at it like a couple of screaming baboons!" he snapped.

"Sir, it just kind of happened. Beamon was trying to push the spiked punch on me and Lee tried to tell him nicely that I didn't want it but he's…well, he's intoxicated again, and well, Lee sort of let it slip that I was pregnant and Dr. Smyth sort of… well, he sort of butted in where he didn't belong," Amanda babbled.

Billy pursed his lips but before he could say anything, the door swung open and Dr. Smyth stepped inside. "Well, well, well, Melrose. Have you finish scolding the children yet?" he questioned.

"I have nothing to scold them for," Billy replied as he leaned on his hands on his desk, his brow furrowed.

"You mean you knew about Mrs. Stetson's condition?" Dr. Smyth was taken aback.

Billy straightened up fully, smoothed his suit coat and stated, "Yes. And I also know she took every precaution she could in the field. She kept herself out of the line of fire, yet still managed to get the collar on everyone involved. She did a hell of a job, so unless you have some other reason to be in my office, I might highly suggest you take a walk."

Dr. Smyth reached for the door but stopped just short of turning the knob. Instead, he turned back to the group and said, "Well, I guess this is just another move in our chess match. And before I go, Merry Christmas everyone. It looks like the man in red might have given you the gift of a lifetime, so hopefully, he'll be generous to everyone else. Oh and Mrs. Stetson, I hope you enjoyed your last case in the field. Maybe someone will get you a nice cushion for your desk chair." He slipped out of the office before anyone else said a word.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"I'll get it!" Lee called out as he jogged down the stairs to the front door. As the doorbell chimed a second time, Lee pulled the door open with a smile, "Harry! You figured out Amanda's directions. She was afraid we'd get a call saying you got lost."

"Lee!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled him into a tight hug. "It was no problem with Christina as my navigator," he teased as Christina stepped into the foyer.

"Harry, Christina! You made it!" Amanda announced as she entered the room carrying a laundry basket. She went to give Harry a hug then looked down at the basket and said, "Sorry, I was just trying to get these things up to the boys before you came."

"Amanda, you look wonderful," Christina said as she hugged her, despite the basket in her hands.

"Oh, a mother's work is never done, isn't that right, Lauren." She looked over her shoulder to where Lauren stood, gently bouncing Charlie on her hip.

Lee closed the door and immediately reached out, "Here, I'll take Charlie and you can get your coats off. Come in, relax." Lauren reluctantly allowed Lee to shift Charlie into his arms where the infant immediately grabbed a chunky handful of his sweater. "Hey, buddy, how you doing?" he asked softly as he detangled Charlie's fingers from the material.

"How are you doing, Lauren?" Amanda asked before giving her a small side hug.

Lauren smiled as she tugged her heavy winter coat off. "We are settling in okay. Harry and Christina have been a lot of help," she admitted.

Amanda looked confused, what she should do first, take their coats or put the laundry basket down when Dotty appeared from the kitchen. "Here, Amanda, I'll take the basket," she said with a smile. Dotty stopped when she saw Charlie and immediately changed direction. "Who is this darling little boy?" she crooned.

"This little fellow is Charlie, Harry's grandson," Lee stated with a grin.

Dotty put her hands up, "Lee, why don't I take the baby, then you can help your guests with their coats and Amanda can finish putting the laundry away?" She didn't wait for a reply before gently taking Charlie out of Lee's hands and bouncing him on her hip.

"I have an idea, Mother," Amanda decided. She stepped away from the small group and called up the stairs, "Boys?" Jamie appeared at the top of the stairs followed by Philip.

"Oh, hey, um, I'll take that, Mom," Jamie stated as he thumped down the stairs and collected the basket.

Philip followed slowly behind him, eyeing Dotty and Charlie. "Who's the half-pint?" Philip joked.

"That is Harry's grandson, Charlie. You boys remember my friend Harry and Christina from the wedding, don't you?" Lee asked as he finished collecting everyone's coats. Both boys nodded before Jamie carried the basket of laundry up the stairs to Philip's room. "Here, Philip, give me a hand, will you? That way everyone else can go into the other room and get comfortable."

"Sure, Lee," Philip agreed.

Amanda smiled and gestured to Christina and Lauren, "I guess that means you get to follow me. Mother was just setting the table. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes so if you'd like a drink or something."

Christina rubbed her hands together, "Would it be too much to ask for a cup of tea? I never did like the cold."

"Not at all. Can I get you anything, Lauren?" Amanda noticed the young woman appeared uncomfortable.

"Tea sounds nice," Lauren replied. She followed Amanda and Christina into the kitchen, leaving Harry, Philip and Lee to hang the coats in the closet.

Lee waited until Lauren was out of earshot before he asked, "Is Lauren okay? She seems, out of sorts, I guess."

Harry nodded, "She's been having a tough time since she moved up here. That kid, Tom, that works with you, has been helping her out a bit but she insists she wants to do everything herself. Kids these days." He shook his head with a bewildered grin as he caught Philip watching him. "What have you been up to, young man? Lee tells me you've started fencing with him."

"Yeah, Lee's taken me a few times to his club and Coach just started an afterschool club too," Philip replied with a shrug of his shoulder.

Harry put his arm around Philip's shoulder and steered him toward the kitchen. "Well, let me give you a hint of advice when it comes to old Lee over there," Harry began.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't be giving out any of my secrets, there, Harry," Lee teased as they entered the brightly lit room. "Do you want the grand tour or just hang out for a bit?" he asked.

Harry looked around the room and whistled low, "You've done well, my boy. I think I'd like to just relax in here for a bit. There's something so inviting about a beautiful kitchen, reminds me of when I was a boy. I spent more hours sitting at the table just listening to my Mama and Grammy while they were cooking…brings back a lot of good memories."

Dotty had Charlie perched on the kitchen island, a wooden spoon in one hand and a big plastic bowl in the other as Amanda poured several mugs of tea. "He seems to like you," Lauren commented as she watched her son gurgling happily.

Amanda smiled, "Dinner should be ready in a few more minutes. Lee and the boys made lasagna for everyone."

Harry looked over at a grinning Lee standing beside Philip who was wearing an equally large grin. "Yeah, Lee, Jamie and I make dinner together at least once a week for Mom and Grandma. That's why Mom was doing the laundry when you got here. It gives them some extra time and we learn how to cook. What do you call it again? A what?" Philip looked at Lee.

"Your mother calls it a win-win situation," Lee reminded him.

Jamie appeared a minute later and announced, "Laundry is all sorted. Is dinner ready?" Without waiting for a reply, he checked the timer on the stove and shook his head. "Three more minutes for the garlic bread," he reminded Philip.

"How's work, Lauren?" Amanda asked. "Tom said you found a job nearby?"

"I did, well, sort of. They want me to start just after the new year but I don't know if I'll be able to," Lauren stated softly.

"Why not?" Dotty asked inquisitively.

Lauren looked down at her cup of tea and said, "They don't offer daycare at their offices. I've tried looking around but most of the ones in the area are full or I can't afford them. It's a lot more expensive to live here than it was in Virginia Beach."

"I offered to help when I can, but I can't take Charlie everyday," Christina said as she rubbed his head.

Dotty moved Charlie off the counter and carefully handed him over to his mother. "Amanda, can I talk to you for a minute in the other room?" she asked.

Amanda raised an eyebrow at Lee and said, "Of course, Mother. I guess we'll be right back."

"Dinner will be on the table when you return," Lee teased as he pulled the salad out of the refrigerator.

Amanda followed Dotty into the family room where Dotty sat on the end of the couch, waiting for Amanda to join her. "Amanda, I have an idea," Dotty stated softly. She glanced over the back of the couch toward the doorway before she continued. "That poor girl sounds like she needs some help. So, I have a thought. What if…" Dotty paused and looked at the empty doorway again before whispering, "What if I offer to help take care of Charlie, just until she finds a place for him?"

"Mother, I think-" Amanda began but Dotty cut her off.

"Now, just hear me out before you say anything. It's been a while since the boys were babies, I know but just think. This would get us back in baby mode well before your baby is born so we won't be so rusty. And it would give us a good chance to start baby-proofing the house sooner rather than later. AND, the boys would start getting used to having a baby in the house. AND," Dotty rambled.

"And, I think it's a great idea, Mother, but it's not my decision. That would be up to Lauren. After all, she is Charlie's mother," Amanda agreed with a smile. She was happy Dotty was offering to care for the baby, although she knew her mother would never have refused the idea anyway.

Jamie poked his head in the doorway and said, "Mom, Grandma, dinner's ready."

Dotty grabbed Amanda's hand before she stood and asked quietly, "You don't think I'm over-stepping my bounds here by asking her that, do you?"

Amanda gave her mother a quick hug and said, "No, I think Lauren will really appreciate it. Now, let's go eat."

They found everyone already sitting at the table, Charlie in Lee's lap, allowing Lauren the chance to eat. "Lauren," Dotty began as she sat down, "I'd like to offer to help care for Charlie for you if that's all right. I'm home during the day most days and if I have any errands to run he can join me."

Lauren looked around the table, speechless. "I don't know what to say?" she stammered.

"You can start by saying yes. I mean, it could be just temporary, until you can find a place for him closer to your office but it would help us get back into baby mode, too," Dotty continued.

Harry eyed Dotty as he asked suspiciously, "Why would you need to get back into a baby mode, as you put it?"

Jamie smiled widely as he announced, "Because Mom and Lee are having a baby!"

Harry's mouth dropped open as he asked "A what? Lee, that's wonderful news!" Lee exhaled as he smiled at his mentor. Harry returned his smile and said, "I'm proud of you, Lee, my boy. You've done well."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Several days later, Amanda checked her watch again. "Okay, so what time did Leatherneck say he was going to drop off the car?" she asked.

"He said four o'clock. You have another fifteen minutes. Joe's supposed to get here at five, my uncle at five-thirty," Lee rattled off with a roll of his eyes. "Amanda, you asked me that ten minutes ago. It's going to be fine."

Amanda smoothed her sweater, "Well, it is Christmas Eve and you know what traffic looks like." She sighed and looked at Lee, "I know, I'm just nervous."

Lee took her hands in his and reminded her, "It's going to be just fine. I'm sure Joe and my uncle will be just as happy for us as Harry and Billy and even Francine were."

Amanda smiled, "I'm telling you now if Aunt Lillian tries to touch me once more… I know she won't be around much between now and the time the baby is born, but it still doesn't give her the right to keep trying to touch my belly. The belly I barely even have yet, mind you."

Lee reached out and splayed his hand across her waist. "I can't wait," he teased.

"Well, I can. I mean, I looked like a watermelon with legs when I was pregnant with Jamie. I can only imagine what's going to happen with this little one," Amanda groaned.

Lee kissed her cheek and reminded her, "You're a beautiful woman, no matter what. Now, let's head downstairs and get Dotty ready for her surprise."

Together they found Dotty in the kitchen, basting the goose. Aunt Lillian and Aunt Edna were in the family room playing cards with the boys. They could hear their laughter as Aunt Lillian tried to make up her own rules. "You can't use that card again if you already used it once," Aunt Edna reminded her.

"But I changed my mind. Isn't a woman allowed to change her mind?" Aunt Lillian moaned. The boys burst into laughter once more.

From outside Lee heard a car beep four times, the cue Leatherneck was going to give before Francine drove him back to the Agency. He grinned at Amanda and said, "Um, Dotty, can you help me get something from outside? It's a surprise."

Dotty narrowed her eyes, pulled her oven mitts off and dropped the baster into the awaiting glass, "I suppose if I must."

"You must," Amanda agreed. She headed to the front door and waited until Dotty and Lee were beside her. She pulled the door open and stepped outside. Dotty's car was parked on the street, a large red bow on the hood.

"What do you need me to get?" Dotty questioned as she stepped outside.

Lee pointed at her car and teased, "You need to get your keys out of the ignition before someone drives off with your car."

"Lee, what are you talking about, I don't have a car and I certainly wouldn't leave the keys in the ignition," Dotty insisted.

"You do now, Mother. Merry Christmas," Amanda smiled as Lee wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his chin on her shoulder.

Dotty tipped her head to the side and looked at the white Buick Skyhawk on the street. "So, you're saying that's…. My car?" she asked, incredulously. "My car," she repeated. She held her hand to her chest as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I don't even know what to say."

Lee laughed, as he released Amanda before hugging Dotty, "Don't say anything, just go take your car for a spin around the neighborhood, test it out." Dotty covered her mouth with her hands as she walked down the brick walkway. She climbed into the front seat and ran her hands over the steering wheel and dashboard several times before she finally buckled her seatbelt. Lee and Amanda watched as she slowly pulled away from the curb and drove away. "I would call that a successful Christmas gift," Lee stated with a wide grin, his dimples deep.

Amanda turned into his arms, gave him a short kiss and teased, "Much better than a scarf."

"Okay, okay, much better than a scarf," Lee admitted. "Next on our agenda, telling Joe and Carrie and the Colonel about the baby."

Amanda checked her watch and sighed. Dotty rolled back down the street a few minutes later and carefully pulled her car into the driveway. She climbed out, holding the keys up. Her new enamel "DOTTY" keychain glittered in the waning sunlight. "Lillian, Edna and I can all go to church together tonight in my new car," she announced as she got closer to the front door. They entered the foyer and Dotty immediately ran to the family room yelling, "Lee and Amanda bought me a car for Christmas!"

Lee laughed at the outburst he heard, including Philip groaning he hoped he'd get a car soon as well. "Not a chance, Ace," Lee whispered to Amanda.

The next half-hour passed quickly as everyone but Lee and Amanda went back outside to admire Dotty's new wheels. Lee brought down the gifts Amanda had hidden in his closet as she attended to the last-minute preparations for dinner. Everyone had just come back inside when Joe and Carrie arrived.

"Hey, that's a nice car out there. Did Lillian finally get her license?" Joe asked after Lee handed he and Carrie some eggnog.

"No, that's Dotty's new car. Amanda and I gave it to her for Christmas," Lee boasted.

Amanda frowned in his direction before explaining, "One of the guys we work with got it at an auction for a decent price so he sold it to us. It was one of those things."

"And now I won't have to borrow Amanda's car all the time. Which is great because after what I did to Lee's car when we first moved in, I don't think he would ever want me to drive that ever again," Dotty exclaimed. "Amanda, did you tell Joe yet?" she asked with a smile.

"Tell me what?" Joe questioned over the rim of his eggnog.

Amanda looked at Lee then back at Joe and Carrie and said, "Joe, I think you need to sit down. Lee and I have some news for you."

Carrie looked at Amanda nervously, "You're not going to tell us we can't take the boys on vacation, are you?"

"No, no, I would never do that. You both spent all that money and after buying the house and everything… no. What makes you think I would do something like that?" Amanda rambled.

Lee chuckled and held his hands up, "Don't worry, it has nothing to do with the boys."

Joe sipped his eggnog and asked, "So, what's this big news then?"

"Joe," Amanda began but Lee blurted out, "Amanda's pregnant."

Joe choked on the mouthful of liquid then coughed before he replied, "You're pregnant? You're sure? That wasn't exactly what I thought you were going to announce."

Amanda groaned inwardly, "Yes, Joe, I'm sure. We're sure. We've even had an ultrasound and everything. I'm due the beginning of July."

Carrie looked around the room at the smiling faces then back at Amanda. "Have you been trying for a while?" she asked softly, barely loud enough for Amanda to hear.

Amanda shook her head, "No, it looks like this baby is a honeymoon baby. We never thought it would happen this fast but here we are."

Joe smiled, "Well, I think this is a wonderful surprise. Sort of like how Philip was a little bit of a surprise for us."

"I guess you could say that. But anyway, we wanted you to hear it from us, not the boys," Amanda replied.

"Congratulations are in order then," Joe said as he crossed the room and gave Amanda a hug and kiss on her cheek before offering Lee his hand. "Welcome to the Dad club."

"Yeah, thanks, Joe," Lee muttered.

Carrie gave Amanda a tentative hug as she said softly, "Maybe someday Joe and I can share the same news with you."

Amanda hugged her tightly as she whispered back, "Don't lose faith. Because it will happen when you least expect it to."

Carrie smiled back at her before she slipped her arm around Joe's waist. "Who else knows? Or doesn't know?" Joe asked.

The front doorbell chimed and Lee checked his watch, "Right on time."

"I'll get it!" Jamie called out as he ran through the room. "Hey Colonel Clayton, sir. Come on in. Merry Christmas. Everyone's in the kitchen."

The Colonel followed Jamie into the room and smiled at the small group gathered there. "Merry Christmas, everyone. It smells wonderful in here," he announced.

Amanda kissed his cheek warmly as she replied, "Merry Christmas to you, too."

Lee offered his hand and said, "Merry Christmas, Colonel. You are just in time."

"Just in time for what? I'm not late, you told me five-thirty and I arrived here at five-thirty on the dot," Colonel Clayton stated firmly.

"Just in time for Amanda to tell you our big news," Lee grinned.

Colonel Clayton looked into the face of his nephew and exhaled. "Okay, let me have it."

"Lee and I are having a baby," Amanda said before biting her bottom lip. She was both nervous and excited to tell him.

"Skip, having a baby? Are you sure?" Colonel Clayton asked.

Lee rolled his eyes skyward and asked, "Why does everyone keep asing that?" He sighed loudly as he stated, "Yes, we are sure, we have a fuzzy black and white ultrasound picture to prove it."

"So, when can I plan on meeting this newest gift to the family?" Colonel Clayton asked pointedly.

"Sir?" Amanda asked confused.

Colonel Clayton smiled broadly as he stated, "Well, it is Christmas and to be honest, this is a gift of sorts. My nephew and his beautiful wife having a baby. A truly wonderful gift."

Amanda entwined her fingers with Lee's as she said, "Well, then, mark your calendars because you should be meeting this little one in July."

"I look forward to it," Colonel Clayton smiled.

Dotty surveyed the room and all the smiling faces standing or sitting around. She took a deep breath before calling to everyone, "I propose a toast before dinner. Come around the island so I can see everyone's face."

She waited a minute for everyone to get into place then began, "This has been a year of many, many changes for our family. I won't mention what occurred in February but I will say it has helped bring our family together to what it is today. I welcome Carrie and Colonel Clayton to our Christmas Eve traditional dinner and I'm pleased to see Lee has embraced our family in every way. I never imagined last year would be our last Christmas on Maplewood but then again, I never suspected last year Lee and Amanda would be married either. And now, knowing they will be adding to our family in the summer… well, my heart swells each time I think of the new little life growing inside my little girl. So, here we are, Amanda and Lee's first Christmas as husband and wife, Joe and Carrie, too. Merry Christmas everyone! May next year have as many wonderful surprises and this year has brought… without any drama, please…."

_To be continued in Two Hearts, One Love._


End file.
